Naruto: Return to the past
by DaRealOtaku
Summary: Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke fought Madara Uchiha and ended up winning the battle, but losing the war, seeing as how almost everyone in the world was killed off. Kurama sends Naruto and the gang are in the past, but there are a couple problems the trio will end up having to deal with. Wanna know more? You're just gonna hafta read it! PS This story was inspired by multiple stories.
1. Ch1: A Barren Wasteland

The sky was bloodshot red. The whole area was littered with dead bodies. There were hardly any shinobi left alive. Obito Uchiha was on the ground, waiting for his time to come to and end. "Obito! No!" said his old friend and rival, Kakashi Hatake. "After all these years... you had finally come back... but now..."

Flash back to a couple minutes earlier.

"Naruto!" said a black haired boy with one red eye, and another a shade of purple, with 6 tomoes residing in it.

"I'm on it!"

The two were looking up at a figure who was dressed in white, looking almost like the sage of the six paths.

"Give up now or do you not care for how my- your precious village will end up as?"

Sasuke froze, thinking about what the man standing in front of them meant. Would he really destroy the village his older brother worked so hard to protect?"

"Don't listen to him Sasuke! It's Madara Uchiha we are facing. One moment of hesitation and you are as good as dead." Madara took this as an opportunity to take Sasuke down and rushed at him stabbing him right in the heart... or so he thought.

Suddenly, there was a smoke, and what emerged was a wooden log laced with paper bombs which exploded creating the perfect diversion.

Sasuke yelled at the blonde haired boy in a serious fashion as he split off from Madara, "Naruto! You think you can use your therapy jutsu on him by any chance?"

"No clue... It might have worked before, but now... We don't have the luxiary and time to deal with him like that."

Suddenly the second hokage appeared (A random shinobi pulled the black rods out of him) putting the Madara in a headlock so that the two shinobi deal the final blow. Naruto set out his most powerful rasenshuriken, and Sasuke put in his lightning chakra in it. Naruto threw it at Madara and on the way it vanished completely.

Madara, Sasuke and Naruto were all confused at what happened. "Well, that was anti-clima-" the rasengan appearing and dealt a lethal blow on Madara.

Madara said, "Heh, since it seems that the two of you won't give up that easily... how about..." He vanished and appeared on top of the sky, a spot where he could see all of the shinobi of the battlefield. "I sacrifice some for the greater good, ey?" He raised his hands.

Naruto at once realized what was going on. "NO STOP IT! DON'T!"

"All mighty, PUSH!"

Sasuke pulled out his Susano at the knick of time, guarding Naruto from the attack. "No!"

A couple seconds later, Sasuke spread his wings out only to see a battlefield lying with corpses. There weren't many shinobi left alive after that attack, if any. "No..." Naruto said in disbelief. He walked up to the piles of corpses gradually increasing his pace until he was sprinting looking at the wreckage caused by Madara's attack.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he turned to his left. There was a pink haired girl who looked as though her organ's were crushed inside out. Then he looked the other way and saw a girl with naturally white eyes. She was bloodied all over too. He fell to his knees.

He looked over at the reincarnated corpse of his father and the other hokages. They weren't forming back.

"You bastard... YOU BASTARD!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, as he cried tears of grief and sorrow. "You will pay!"

"What happened to the 'destroying cycle of hate' plan? Do you hate me now? And do you wanna kill me?" said Madara right before laughing manically.

Naruto sensed a few presences. _Wait, is that...?_

Sasuke rushed at Naruto to make sure he is alright. "Naruto, I..." he looked and Naruto's eyes as he ran beside him. There was a mixture of joy, sadness, and concern.

There lied Obito gasping for air as he lay there waiting for his inevitable end. "Obito! No!" said Kakashi Hatake. "After all these years... you had finally come back... but now..."

"Stop Kakashi... it's unbecoming of you... I did what I had to do... Kakashi, you know as well as I do... that Nara is important, and you army best friend. I only had enough chakra to use my kamui on 2 people..."

He kamui-ed the unconscious Shikamaru back. "I would give my sharingan to you, Naruto or Sasuke, but... at the moment... I personally think the Nara can make better use of it, seeing as how things are going. At this rate-" he wheezed

"No obito!"

"9 tails... I'm asking you... the final decision is up to you but... _that_ is an option..."

Kakashi stabbed the Black Zetsu trying to sneak away with his chidori. (Yeah, he pretty much took out one of the puppet masters in like that.)

" Any message you want me to relay to Rin?"

"You can't die yet! Not again for the second time..."

"Sorry... Kaka...shi... I wish, Naruto... would have used therapy jutsu... on me earlier..." he faked a chuckle to lighten the weight of his death.

"OBITO!" yelled the now dead Uchiha's friend.

"MADARA! You will pay!" yelled Kakashi as he ran to his doom where he got stabbed before he even reached his target.

There lied the late white fang's son with a gaping whole in his chest. Naruto rushed at his sensei's side.

"NO! KAKA-SENSEI!" he placed his hand on the man's chest trying to heal him up with his new sage powers.

"Naruto... it... it's... too late... for me..." wheezed out the half dead shinobi.

"Shut it! I was able to heal Gai up, and bring your regular eye back!"

"No Naruto... This attack of his... was-" he spewed out some blood.

"Kaka-sensei! No stop talking!" begged the blond as he tried heal him.

"Someone... ANYONE! HELP!" The young shinobi pleaded.

"Naru...to... Remember... I... am glad... you and the others... were ..." his eyes started to roll back as he breathed his last breath. "The best team... a shinobi... could dream off..."

"NO!" The young blond cried out.

Suddenly, Madara's body started acting weird. It grew into a blob and turned into an almost 1km tall creature with 9 mouths all around his body. "No... this can't... be happening..." Suddenly, it started firing tailed beast bomb everywhere at an alarming speed. One also headed for each hidden village destroying it whole.

"No!" Yelled Sasuke as they watched their home blow up. Naruto just started at it in horror. One after another, everything he cherished was being blown to bits. With no time to spare, the Uchiha ran up to the blob to cut it in half with his teacher's prized technique, the Chidori. He would never admit it, but deep down, he had respect for his old sensei. "Naruto snap out of it!"

The blond looked up at the Uchiha. Sasuke felt his heart drop when he saw that Naruto's fire in his eyes faded away. Suddenly the blob started to create an eerie noise. "Goddammit!" Yelled the Uchiha in agony as he ran up to Naruto and shielded him, the unconscious Shikamaru, and the late Kakashi and Obito.

"Naruto... I can tell it exploded... It was the same thing with Deidara... except..." He hesitated.

"W-Wh-Wha..." Naruto could hardly speak anymore. " What...?"

"It realeased some sort of gas... it looked as though it would spread fast throughout the world judging by the rate it sped... And from what I can tell... It's pretty goddamn leathal..."

Naruto fell into deeper despair. If the tailed beast bomb shot from _that thing_ hadn't killed and destroyed everyone at his village, then the gas would have.

Finally, at long last... the war had come to an end... but was the victor, honestly? Certainly not Madara, he's gone now. But there was almost no one on Naruto's side too. It was no ones victory. Almost the whole human race has gone extinct now because of the Juubi/Ten tails.

Naruto carried Shikamaru as Sasuke followed Naruto to the direction of the village. "Uh Naru-" He was cut short after looking at the gaze in Naruto's eyes. Naruto's eyes had false hope in it. Naruto knew himself, there was nothing in the place he is heading now, the place which was once his home.

Some time later (Dunno how far it is)

Naruto looked around and saw a place which was familiar, yet so... unfamiliar. There was a barren wasteland as far as the eyes could see.

He faced the spot where the mountain containing the faces of all the Hokage should have been. "There's no doubt about it... This is... Konoha/The hidden leaf..."


	2. Ch2: Goodbye, my dear friend

Not too long after their arrival, Shikamaru got up. Sasuke ended up explaining to Shikamaru everything that went down. Shikamaru was devastated, very much like Naruto and Sasuke, but they knew, Naruto felt the worst grief of them all.

His Friends, the leaf, the other villages; he had failed them all. His late master Jiraya and sibling student, Nagato, entrusted the saving of the world of shiniobi to him, hoping he would find the answer about how to end the eternal cycle of hatred. But now, there was no world to save.

A couple days later, the three ninjas lay down on top of the Hokage mountain. (heads forming a triangle), looking up to the great blue sky, cursing at it for being so... blue...

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru. They were all tired. There was no screaming or yelling going on. They weren't even crying over their lost family and friends anymore. They felt so relaxed and had no worries anymore.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to ask Naruto a question that has been on his mind for a while now. No words could come out. His throat felt hoarse. He felt like he would end up choking on any words that do come out of his mouth.

Sasuke noticed it and tried to ask Naruto. "S-so... Uh, Naruto... What's the move?"

No response came. The two of them knew it, but after Naruto didn't respond, it was official. They had lost all hope. There was no light in their life anymore. They just existed in this hell called Earth.

 **"Alright fine... I can't take this anymore... I think this is it." said an exasperated Kurama**

"What are you talking about Kurama...?" Naruto said out-loud. He had forgotten he him sealed inside himself.

Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at Naruto with wide eyes, not believing their ears. They thought the same exact thing. _Did Naruto just say something just now?!_ Naruto hadn't said a word since arriving in the place that used to be called Konohagakure, or the village hidden in the leaf.

 **"So kit, there is this one** _ **myth**_ **which only the Uchiha and the Senju are supposedly to be aware of."**

"And...?" said Naruto in a monotone voice. Usually, he would have said, _"What?! REALLY?! That's so cool! Tell me tell me!"_

 **"Supposedly, there is this one jutsu which can reverses time."**

Upon hearing the words, 'reverse time', Naruto perked up and was suddenly excessively interested in what Kurama had to say.

 **"Well, old man Hagoromo told me this. But both the Indra and the Ashura were taught different hand-seals, which they passed down this bloodline. The two clans thought the jutsu was 'incomplete' because of that very reason. But what they didn't know..." Kurama looked as though he hesitated to say it. "What they didn't know was... it's just a small key in the bigger picture..."**

Naruto sat up trying to absorb everything Kurama was saying. He stayed quiet the whole time listening to every single detail no matter how small it may be looking in the distance.

Sasuke and Shikamaru traded looks with each other. They both were anxious to hear what is going on with Naruto, but they didn't dare disturb him, not after light came back to his eyes.

 **"There are 5 basic components in this jutsu..."**

Naruto could sense Kurama was feeling really uneasy about something.

 **"The** _ **1st component**_ **, the most obvious one, it requires a huge amount of Chakra. But you don't have to worry about that, I will take care of it."**

 **The** _ **2nd component**_ **, it can only be done by 2 people who posses the blood, and or Chakra of both Ashura and Indra.**

 **The** _ **3rd component**_ **, needs the full code of hand-seals. And finally..." Kurama bit his lips which went unnoticed by the young jinchuriki.**

 **"The** _ **4th**_ **... On second thought it's really not all that important. I'll tell you later about what it is."**

Naruto got up on his feet with a big weary smile, eyes filled with so much hope, that it started to rub off on his two companions. Shikamaru asked "Naruto, what's up?" as he started to get up.

"Shikamaru! Sasuke! I-I think we found it!"

"Naruto, slow down. What do you mean?" asked the young Uchiha.

"I think I found our hope again! Kurama! He told me about this one jutsu which reverses time!"

 **"Naruto, switch with me so I can explain how to perform it." The two switched. "Listen up. So basically I have gathered up the chakra needed for this jutsu. It takes a while so that's why I didn't reveal it sooner."**

"Aright go on nine tails. What do we need to do?" asked the young Uchiha.

 **"Sasuke and Naruto shall perform the following seals at the same rhythm. Snake, rat, dragon, bird, boar, rabbit, dog, monkey, boar, tiger, horse, ram/sheep. Then fist bump-"**

"Hold up, how do you know those seals?!" exclaimed Sasuke. "Only the head of the Uchiha and a certain few even know about it! Sure you added some seals, but did you really think it would go unnoticed?!"

 **"I have been inside a Jinchuriki multiple times. Naturally, the clans would vary. Way back, I was once sealed in an Uchiha. And not too long ago, in an Uzumaki. I didn't add anything, it's just your clan only knew half of the seals."**

Naruto switched with Kurama just for a moment. "Sasuke... please don't interrupt him." What many would have thought of as a request from Naruto, to Sasuke and Shikamaru, it was a command, an order.

 **"I'll channel the chakra I gathered into that jutsu. From there on, all you need to do is make physical contact with whoever you are planning on taking with you. And one last thing, you guys need to make sure you guys decide the time period you want to go back to."**

"All right, there is no time to waste. No time like the present, er, I mean, the past!" said Naruto correcting his mistake.

"So we all need to come up with a time period when we can go back to." said the young Nara.

"So nine tails, is there a catch?" the Uchiha asked in a questioning manner feeling suspicious of something.

Kurama easily deflected off the accusation by saying "Oh yes there is. You guys will be back to you own little bodies of that time, meaning your most of you physical ability, chakra, and basically all your stats would probably be reduced."

Shikamaru said "Alrighty then, how about 7 years old? I imagine that we will need to train ourselves so we can be stronger back then, before joining a team. Although, I would recommend putting your masks up when you are in the academy or when facing people who know you in this- that time period."

 **"Well, let's get started then, shall we?"**

The ritual commenced. Sasuke was still suspicious. Naruto and Sasuke did the following hand seals in perfect rhythm. Naruto then grabbed on Shikamaru's, and Sasuke's shoulders, ready to depart to the past. Suddenly, the three started turning ethereal. They started floating too. They were a good 50 feet in the air, and about to be sent back to the past. Suddenly the fatigue hit the 3 all at once.

(A/N Look up the song sou Shinjiterundesu and play it right now for added feels.)

 ** **"Naruto..." Said Kurama in a low voice to Naruto in private. " I need to let you know something. All this time, I was regarded as a beast, a demon. Everyone treated me as an outcast. They all wanted me dead.**** ** _ **I**_** ** **wanted me dead. But the only thing that kept me going was Old man Hagoromo's words... He told me... there will come a time, when a human will treat us as one of his own... I have seen you deal with multiple hardships and struggles. Know this, I was, am, and will forever be on your side. Looking at you was as though looking at myself. That day, when you came up to me and told me you will come after all that hate inside me... And that day when we became friends, when you said I am a part of a leaf's tag team, your partner... When you first called me Kurama... You have no clue how happy it made me." Kurama was sweating from his eyes now.****

"Umm Kurama...? Are you alright?" asked the blond knowing full well, there is an issue

 ** **Gulp.****

 ** **"Naruto, I want you to know this. You were my first real friend... I don't wanna sound gay or nothin (If this offends anyone, I didn't mean for it too), but I need you to remember this. I really do care about you."****

"W-Wait what?! Are you alright?! Do you have a fever? The Kurama I know would never say that, even if he was on his deathbed!"

 ** **"Heheh, that's where you are wrong kiddo... The 4th component... It requires the ten tail's chakra, or...a tailed beast's life energy..."****

Naruto took a look at Kurama in his mindscape, sad and crying. "WHAT?! NO KURAMA! DON'T! YOU CAN't POSSIBLY MEAN-"

 ** **"It's too late now... This is why I didn't tell you the full procedure..."****

"No Kurama don't! Please!"

 ** **"No need to fret, when you go back, I will still be there, just... not the same me..."****

"No! You have to come too!"

 ** **"Naruto... Goodbye my first and best friend." said the teary eyed Kurama****

"NOOO!" yelled Naruto as he dozed off into a state or sudden sleep.

He opened his eyes and got up from laying down in a jolt. The place he was in looked familiar... It was his old room... "Hey you still there... right...?" said Naruto with a shaky voice.

No response came back. He bit his lips trying to hold it back, but it was to no avail.

"G-Goodbye... my... my... my friend..."

 ** **OOOOOHHHHH... AHHHHHHHHHHH I WROTE THIS STORY! WHY AM I DEPRESSED RIGHT NOW CUZ OF IT! Damn... I was listening to some sad anime soundtrack to get in the groove for this and damn, I ended up being sad...****

 **Don't expect me to upload soon or late. I write my chapters when I feel energized, have no work to do, and when I feel like it. Don't wanna half ass any chapters anymore. There is also no pattern.**

 **I can range from posting 2 chapters in one day, to 1 chapter a week, to 1 chapter to 2 months. Only way to get updated is to check in every now and then or follow/fav. Not tryna force you but the first option is a drag.**

 ** **I hope this was touchin for you viewers out there( I hope it was ). The way I designed this,Well anyways, try not to kill yourself over this... Thx for readin****


	3. Ch3: The return to Konoha

The black haired boy woke up in a jolt, and surveyed his surroundings. He realized room looked familiar as he willed himself to stand back up. He walked up to the door and opened it. Just then it hit him where he was. He silently -but nervously- walked towards a room right next to his. He hesitantly opened the door and saw his parents sleeping.

"I can't believe it..." He whispered silently as a tear trickled down his cheek. He closed the door and made his way back to his room in a daze. "Wow, that was real... I'm back over _there_..." He looked at his mirror.

The mirror reflected a glistering violent indigo shaded left eye with 6 black tomoes present, and the right eye possessed a crimson colored eye, with 3 black tomoes connected by a wheel with a faint lighter shade of red. He was managed to deactivate his rinnegan and sharingan after 2 minutes of trying to let the fact that he is back at his old home sink in.

"Oh that's right!" He said remembering something really important to himself. He ran outside his door to his kitchen to check the calendar. "So... _that event_ will take place the day after tomorrow... WAIT! SO DOES THAT MEAN?!" He ran to his older brother's room and saw there was no one there. "Crap... _he_ already has _his_ eye... So I guess _that... incident..._ going on is irreplaceable huh...? Goddammit...!"

As he walked back into his room, he tripped because he wasn't used to being this short and fragile yet, and was about to hit the wall hard, but luckily, a figure appeared catching the little boy-man.

"Are you okay Sasuke?"

The boy's eye widened as he saw the face of someone who was very dear to him. "Y-Yes... still half-asleep thought... Itachi-nee..." the boy said sheepishly.

. . .

Meanwhile at the Nara compound. _..._ Shikamaru opened his eyes as he stared at the so familiar cieling. "Uhhh getting up is a drag..." and he went back to sleep, forgetting all about the war, time travel, and all of that other stuff.

. . .

"Oh that's right! I almost forgot! Sasuke and Shikamaru!" The blond hair kid wiped away his tears as he got up to go search for his 2 friends. "Now that we are in this timeline, things wont end up as it really did, or would. Heh, it's more like I wont..."

He wore a dark green long sleeve shirt, and a white shirt on top of that, which held the symbol of the Uzumaki clan. He opened the door and leaped off of his balcony. As he did, he heard someone say, "Guess the demon decided to kill itself."

He hadn't heard those words in a long time. He landed on the roof of a building right across, and started to run over in the direction of Sasuke's house - because knowing shikamaru, he probably went right back to sleep. On the way there, he heard many insults to him.

"Hey demon, on the way to kill someone?"

"Ew gross, stay away!"

"Come here you pile of shit!"

"You look pretty happy for a murderer."

"The 4th Hokage should have killed you along with the Kyuubi!"

And those were just some of it. Naruto closed his eyes as though it would block off the sound. "It's alright, all I have to do is meet up with them. Then it should all be fine. I can handle this."

On the way there he ran into a dead end. "Well well well, what do we have here? A stray fox? Where are your tails at you demon?" a boy, most likely a genin, attempted to insult Naruto in a questioning manner. He had 2 more people alongside him.

"Hey now Kirai!" said a man who was looked like a newly chunin class shinobi. "You should not behave like that with him." Said the man in utter disappointment.

"But why? This is the damned fox! He killed my dad!" the boy responded

The Chunin upon hearing that frowned and said "Oh is that true... So you are the demon brat." His frown turned into a wicked smile. "What I meant was kids, is that you not only harm him mentally, but also..." He rushed at Naruto and punched him right in the gut. "You should also beat this fuck-tard into a bloody pulp!"

Naruto had acted quick and focused all his chakra to the point of contact. Naruto felt that punch, but it didn't really hurt him all that much. However he pretended to lay down on the ground, as though he really was injured.

 _This is my chance... I will absorb Nature energy and enter sage mode. That way, I will be able to deal with all their damage. Hurting them is definitely towards the last thing on my to do list._

"Heh look at that pathetic fox sprawled on the ground." the first boy said again.

"Serves him right." said the other boy.

Naruto was pulled up by his hair and pummeled repeatedly.

The female Genin who had stayed quiet all this time asked in a 'slightly' concerning tone "Sensei, why isn't he doing anything back?"

"What was that?!" Said their leader with a slight tinge of anger aimed towards the girl. "You dare take the demon's side?! Un-be-lievable!"

"Don't worry nee-san, Tenma and I will knock her out of the fox's genjutsu!" said the two blind fools.

Naruto snuck a peek at the Chunin to check his response. He simple smiled maliciously at his students and said "Make sure you do a thorough job. We don't want her to ever think about being nice to this thing."

Naruto was pissed off now. The only problem he was facing now was the fact that his 6 year old body might not be able to handle the nature chakra well, and might fail him.

"H-Hey guys... please don't... Stop!" said the girl who had started to freak out.

"Don't worry Ayame... We promise we wont hurt you too badly."

Suddenly Naruto dissappeared from the young chunin's hands and appeared in between the two boys and Ayame. "Back, the hell, off..." he said in a malicious tone.

"Hah! What are you gonna do about it?! Everyone knows you are weak!"

Naruto walked up to the boy and gently flicked him on the forehead, sending him flying into a barrel nearby.

"Tenma! You dick!" the other boy ran up to him, only to be met with an uppercut, sending the boy to the chunin. The chunin said "You asked for it kid! Time for you to know your place!" The kid ran towards Naruto, only to get kicked in the stomach, sending him flying back to meet his other friends. "W-Who are you?!"

"Your worst nightmare if you dare think about picking on her ever again..." Naruto said in an almost Kyuubi like voice, sending 2 of the kids packing home running. Naruto spat out some blood from the punches he got from the older kid.

"I'm gonna tell everyone that you are a monster!"

"Too late, everyone already knows."

"I'll tell everyone you hurt me!"

"I've done way worse. Don't you remember the 9 tails attack?"

"I'll tell everyone you are stronger than you act!"

 _Oh crap, can't let that happen! Let's see what I can do here..._ "You do that, and you, your mom, dad, brothers, sister, and your cousins, aunts and uncles, I'll gobble them all up! I am Kurama- I mean 9 tails after all!" Naruto felt a slight stinge in his belly, towards where the seal is located.

The chunnin was crying now and ran away swearing vengeance against him.

"T-Thank you..." said the girl in a light tone.

"Why aren't you running away?" said Naruto, being the curious boy he is.

"Is there a reason I have to? Is it because you are what they call a monster?"

"Uh, duh!" said as though it was the most obvious fact in the world. _It sure is weird hating on myself, and acting younger than my real age, take that Kaka-sensei, Saukra, Sasuke, Shikamaru! I'm not childish after all!_

"You are not a bad person! I saw you! I saw you get robbed of all your possesion! I still saw you gave the begger what little money you had, despite getting treated badly by him!"

"Oh, well thanks!" Naruto felt embarrassed and proud, and not knowing how to react. "Well anyways, take care, stay out of ttrouble and atleast act like you hate me. Bye!"

"Whadya mean bye? We will see each other again wont we?"

"Well who knows... I gotta go for realzies this time so catcha later!" Naruto said grinning as he jumped on top of the building and ran towards Sasuke's general direction. _Well, that was a strange girl._

After arriving at his destination, he saw Sasuke in his blanket just standing out there. "Yo Sasuke! We made it back!"

"...Hn..."

Two letters, but that's all it took for Naruto to understand. What Sasuke meant was, ' _Yeah, we actually did it! And I actually got to see my Parent's and Brother again!"_

"Well that's nice."

"Naruto, why did you come here insetead of-?"

"Because you know him as well as I do. First thing he would do after coming here is take a nap, forgetting all about the future, past and present."

"...Yeah, you're right actually... first time for everything..." said Sasuke as he dodged a punch with relative ease as he said the last part.

"So anyway, do you wanna come inside?"

Naruto shuddered at the thought of that. "Nah, I think a bunch of show offs who are taller than me with Sharingan, and with that cold Uchiha stare wouldn't be so comfortable at the moment. Maybe tomorrow morning after I get used to time travel business."

"How about Shikamaru? We have to discuss things with him first. Right?"

"Yeah, lets go."

On the way to Shikamaru's, the duo chatted until Sasuke asked, "Naruto, I've been meaning to ask. Did anything happen with you and _him_?"

That comment caused the two to stop running. The Nara head house was right in their view, but Sasuke's comment dragged Naruto down all of a sudden.

 _I knew it... It was as I had previously thought. Something happened to the Kurama... I could sense there was something wrong. My sharingan could see right through Kurama's fake emotions... I had theorized Kurama dying as a possibility but..._

"Hey enough with the gloom and doom, what about your rinnegan and sharingan? Do you still have it?"

"Yeah, but lets talk about it next chapter- I mean when we have our mini meeting with Shikamaru." Sasuke said as he pointed out towards the Nara who stood right outside the head house.

The man had the appearance of a somewhat grown-up Shikamaru so Naruto yelled without thinking, "Oi! Shikamaru!"

The man looked up in confusion and muttered to himself. "Dafuq?"

"Naruto you idiot, are you trying to blow our cover up?!" whispered the panicked Sasuke.

"What do you mean- OH NO! It's not him!"

"Why does the Jinchriki of the 9 tails, and the son of the head of the Uchiha know my son?

 **Hey, it's me bringing you back another chapter! I wanna say sorry real quick. It's 12:05 am, and I'm guessing my writing might be sloppy as I got towards the end like at when Naruto and Sasuke met each other. I'll make a couple changes tomorrow when I am actually in my right mind and stuff. Or I might not if it's done to the best of my abilities. Till later, peace out!**

 **Oh also, I think two dark chapters are more or less enough for now. It will get dark again soon, but not like immediately. I'm trying to combine dark with lighthearted and slight comedy into this story.**


	4. Ch4: Reunion

"Hey kids, whadya want with my son? Can I help you with something?" asked the Nara

"Oh nothing, we just wanted to see if he was awake right now Mr. Shikaku." said the quick thinking Uchiha in a shaky voice.

"Oh so you know me huh?"

"Yeah, my father told me about you. He called you one of our villages aces! I think you guys are the coowest!" Said the Uchiha out of character as Naruto was trying his best not to laugh.

Goddammit I hate this! Why do I have to pretend like a damn 6 year old?! I swear, I have to beat that blond shit into a bloody pulp, hell, maybe even take his arm!

"What?! Fugaku Uchiha did? Wow... He really sucked up his pride to be able to give us a compliment like that." He started to have a grin in his face resembling one when a 4 year old gets compliments from his parents.

"So umm-" Naruto began to ask as he was not so rudely interupted.

"Oh that's right, I almost forgot, Shikamaru. Well, you see," He pushed his chest out, raising his right hand to his chest and left hand to his hip, as he proudly declared "My son is a lazy good-for-nothing brat who is probably sleeping right about now, dreaming about when his next nap is gonna be, so I would suggest-"

Suddenly a door shut open and what appeared in front of them was Shikamaru, still in his sleeping attire. "Naruto! Sasuke!" He ran forward into a hug to the both of them, running past his father whose jaw had been dropped.

*Quick flashback

Shikaku said "Hey son! Congrats on winning that Shogi tournament !" he raised his arms out for a hug only to get rejected by his son.

"Yeah yeah, just don't hug me. I don't like getting touchy touchy with anyone who isn't my bed."

*Flashback end*

"My baby boy has finally grown up..." said a teary eyed Yoshino (His mom) as she held her mouth, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Shikamaru said "Come on in, make yourself comfortable."

They all followed Shikamaru in, as his father eyes the jinchuriki up and down. They all entered the living room and it was pretty awkward for a while. After a minute or two of heavy awkward silence, Yoshino spoke up, "So... do you kids want cookies and juice?"

Naruto raised his hand up yelling "Yes please!"

Shikamaru said "It would be a drag if I refuse in front of guests. I don't wanna get yelled at latter so sure, why not?"

Sasuke said "Hn..."

Shikaku spoke up "Oooh, so this is the infamous Uchiha language!"

Naruto answered almost immediately "Yup! It could mean yes, no, a whole sentence, or even a question! Can you believe it?! Believe it is my catchphrase and even I can't believe it!"

Sasuke was seen a little pissed because he thought the Uzumaki was mocking his sacred language. Shikamaru however was on his back dying from laughter.

"Um, dad, is it okay if Sasuke and Naruto come into my room?" asked Shikamaru as he got up from the floor, already started walking to his room with his 2 buddies.

"Hmmm, sure son, I don't see why not. Just don't do anything stupid."

After the room was clear, Yoshino asked "Was that... Naruto? The 9 tail jinchuriki? Kushina's son?"

"Yes it was... I'm glad Shikamaru is treating him nicely, unlike those other bastards."

. . .

They made sure the room was closed until they took their masks off. Shikamaru ran into a hug with the other two. "I'm so glad it actually worked! I-I really doubted all this! It seemed too good to be true!" As it turned out, Sasuke grew pretty close in the time when only him, Naruto, and Shikamaru were the only remaining leaf shinobi.

Naruto who had broken down into tears said "Yeah... You are right... It was too good to be true..." Shikamaru looked at Sasuke because of the vague but sorrowful response he got from Naruto, in hopes that Sasuke would enlighten him. Sasuke mouthed the words, I'll tell you later.

Shikamaru asked breaking the ice "So what do we do next Lord Hokage?"

"I'm no Hokage... I couldn't do a damn thing...But...we need to plan some sort of baseline of what we should do."

Shikamaru smirked as he said "I already knew that was your response. I from this day on consider me your personal adviser."

"Sasuke, what's the situation with your abilities?" asked the advisor.

"I can maintain my sharingan for about 30 minutes. My Mangekyo I can maintain for about 1 to 2 minutes, and my rinnegan... I don't really know, but I might be able to use it once... My Chakra storage is shortened, my pain tolerance isn't as high as it was before, and physically... not in the best shape either."

"Shikamaru, I am in the same boat as Sasuke basically, except the dojutsu part. I can use my 6 path mode not for too long. Probably a minute at most, but that would leave me unconsious for the rest of the week. However, I can still gather Sage chakra with ease.

"And I... am still as smart as ever but... my shadow control isn't what it used to be. The rest is the same as you guys..."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something "Shikamaru I..."

"What is it Sasuke?" asked the other two in unison.

"It's just that...Obito wanted me to..." Sasuke looked as though s he can't decide whether to put a charger in the top, or the bottom one.

"It's nothing. I'll tell you all about it later around the time we graduate..."

"So anyways, as I was saying earlier, we should probably act like we were back then. Judging by yours and Sasuke's acting-" He paused to control laughter which he had been trying to hide whenever he looked at Sasuke.

"Specially Sasuke, i-it doesn't look at though I need to say that twice." By now he was laughing together with Naruto like a maniac.

Naruto shouted out "I-I think you guys are the coowest!" Shikamaru started laughing even harder. Sasuke was ready to make good on that thought he had earlier about Naruto's arm as he blushed furiously.

"Author-sama, please give me permission to cut off his arm! I need to do it right now, I don't care if I lose my eye or arm in the process. "

Shikamaru said "I saw the whole thing happen through my window when I woke up for the second time! I didn't even know the Uchiha could look or speak like that!" Shikamaru said wiping away his tear which trickled down his cheek as he pointed at Sasuke with another hand.

Naruto questioned "Second time? WAIT, YOU REALLY DID SLEEP FIRST THING YOU GOT HERE-"

"That's irrelevent info which would only bore the audience."

Naruto asked "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke trying to assert dominance over the conversation, (lel jk, v all know Sasuke wants to change the subject.) "Back at the matter at hand. You were saying?"

"Since my dad already knows we are familiar with each other, we gotta pretend like we are pals. I would have prefered if we had Naruto and Sasuke hate each other, not because I get to be lazy again"

"SURE..." said the other two in unison.

"Hey, at least I went into the trouble of hiding it this time didn't I? Besides, that way we can stick to the original timeli-"

Suddenly the door opened up. Sasuke reached for his sword, Shikamaru for his Shurikan, and Naruto for his Kunais. The all panicked when they realized they didn't have their gear on them. Sasuke almost used his sharingan, and Naruto his non-existent Kurama mode.

"Hey kids, the cookies are ready! Come out to the table if you want some!" said the Nara's mother oblivious to the reaction, whereas Shikamaru's father, who stood a couple feet away, noticed the kids eyes (not their actions).

No... Why do they have those eyes?! Thought the Nara as his eyes opened wide in shock.

So... I feel like I'm growing bad to worse... I need some feedback soon peeps. I really dunno what I should be improving on to make this story better. Leave a review telling me on what was good, and what could have been better, or just something like "It was a good chapter."

Next chapter wont be light hearted and would probably be a little heavy. Till later, Peace out.


	5. Ch5: Cookie Monster!

"Those eyes?! W-W-Why do you have it?!" Shikamaru said almost shaking. He had seen the eyes somewhere before, but where? Oh that's right! It was when Fugaku Uchiha..."

"Honey what's the matter?"

The three kids looked each other as they eased up. They were all confused at what was going on. Just then it hit them, Sasuke. Did the author-sama make a mistake and wrote down that Sasuke _almost_ activated it rather than _he did_?

Shikamaru and Naruto looked at Sasuke with fear of what they would see in Sasuke's eyes. In fear of how much troublesome it would get. If it's the sharingan, not so much, if it's the Mangekyo sharingan... that's gonna be a pain in the ass to cover up. But, if it was the rinnegan... lets just say Shikamaru wouldn't have been please to have Sasuke meddle with his beloved dad's memories.

All Sasuke thought in that fraction of a second _Oh fuck..._ He was about to use his sharingan to alter his memories, but the realization that Shikaku is his friends father prevented him from doing that.

Shikaku regained his composure as he said "Nothing love... Their eyes... they reminded me of Itachi..."

"You mean Sasuke dear's brother? The Prodigical Uchiha?"

They all eased up. Shikaku said _"Their"_ eyes. Not Sasuke's. They all teased up and listened to what Shikaku was going to tell them.

"It was almost a decade ago... during the 3rd great ninja war... I was coming home from a job. On the way back, I saw Itachi Uchiha with Fugaku Uchiha coming back home. I looked at Itachi and... I asked Fugaku what happened... As it turns out, he let your older brother see the deaths casued by that bloody goddamned war. Itachi... his eyes were hollow and hardened, almost like a war veteran..."

The trio gulped knowing what happens next will decide the course of this story- er, the world, yes! The world...

"I don't know why, but for a second I thought you three had the same eyes for a second... except it looked worse than Itachi's... Naruto I might be able to understand... but..." Shikaku's eyes shot alert. "Sasuke, my boy, did your father ever show you-"

"No... he didn't... But I've seen a dog die..." Sasuke tried to fake and make some BS up, something that might be a tad bit traumatizing for a kid.

Shikamaru, the natural born actor, said "Dad what are you taking about? You think _I_ of all people would have that troublesome of a look in my eyes?"

Shikaku stared with an icy glare at his son trying to form an opinion. "Eh, you know what, I probably imagined it. Naruto and Sasuke might have had a near death experience which could have traumatized them or something but... for my son it's too much of a drag. Besides, you haven't left the house in 2 days, and there was no changes before then." He looked over at his son who was already laying down.

"That's my boy..." Shikaku said with a tear forming in the edge of his eye.

The trio let out a sigh internally and eased up.

Yoshino asked all of a sudden "So what game were you playing? I can't help but be curious. I heard time travel."

The trio all thought the same thing at the same time, in the same fraction of the second. _We are sooo fucked._

Naruto all of a sudden said "Shikamaru tell him."

Sasuke said all of a sudden, "Yeah it was your idea after all."

Shikamaru felt a couple words escape his lips. "You traitors..."

Sasuke said "I already know."

Naruto said "He's your dad so you answer him."

"Why are you kids so afraid to tell me?" Shikaku asked intrigued.

The Uchiha and the Uzumaki had tried to put up their poker face which was in vain. "It's cause it's really embarrassing dad!" Shikamaru said as he forced himself to think about asking out a certain sand kunoichi.

"So basically... We are... playing a game where the world..." He said slowly thinking about more embarrassing things to make it seem it's really really embarassing for him.

"Spit out already Son!" said Shikaku impatiently.

"ALRIGHT FINE! Here goes nothing... THE WORLD HAS BEEN TAKEN OVER BY COOKIE MONSTERS AND WE HAVE TO TIME TRAVEL TO A CERTAIN POINT IN TIME TO CHANGE THE FATE OF MANKIND!"

Everyone in the room cracked up in laughter, including the two kids. Shikamaru felt like digging his own grave and burying himself inside it.

From that point on things seemed to be pretty normal. Keyword seemed. As they played their "game", Shikamaru dropped clues at random.

"Naruto, Sasuke, you can't disrupt the flow of time."

" Naruto, try to recover your cat named Kurama."

"Sasuke, you need to deal with your trauma in a way not drawing attention, don't let your personal feelings get in the way."

Occasionally Shikaku raises his eyebrows thinking a combination of "Wow, kids are so creative" and and feeling something was off.

For example, when Shikamaru hinted to Sasuke about his "trauma", he had to real of a reaction.

"Is this trauma something that happened in real life?"

"Yes actually... And funny enough it is related to cookies... I walked downstairs and said greeted my brother and parents good morning. Then I saw... then I saw my mom... she made cookies for me... I said thanked her for the chocolate chip cookies and told her how much I loved her, but then..." Sasuke had a serious expression on his face, just like when he was out to kill Itachi.

"Go on..." Shikaku asked tentatively as everyone in the room gulped.

"The moment I took a bite out of it... I found out..."

Everyone unconsciously leaned forward.

"They were raisins... not chocolate chip cookies..."

There was a dead silence in the room as Shikaku deadpanned.

Yoshino asked "What's so bad about Raisin cookies?"

The three kids looked at her as though she was crazy.

Naruto spoke up. "Kid... I'm sorry for your loss..."

Shikamaru consoled "Yeah... that's a pretty horrible back story... no kid should suffer through anything like that..."

Soon later, they split off and Sasuke and Naruto went back home.

On the way back Naruto said "So Sasuke... any plans about how to deal with your family...?"

"Hmm, no, I'll probably tell them I slept walk to his house and tell them since it was still 4 in the morning, he made me stay."

"You know full well what I meant..."

"Oh... that... I don't really know to be honest... it's almost irreversible now..."

"Almost?"

"I mean there is a chance that I can manage to trick them into changing their minds, but that would give away the fact that we... you know... Also, there is the chance that they'd forget about that..."

"Well Sasuke, if all else fails... I have a Plan... And it's a good one..."

"Oh boy... here we go again..."

 **Purpose of this chapter was pretty much a good transition, which was pretty good in my opinion. This chapter doesn't REALLY have anything deep to contribute to the overall plot but I wouldn't go as far as to call it a filler.**

 **I apologize if this chapter was on the small side, I was gonna add on things like Naruto'sad childhood but then I remembered that would be rushing it and not really gonna lead me in the direction this story will go**


	6. Ch6: The Uchiha Clan

_Recap: On the way back Naruto said "So Sasuke... any plans about how to deal with your family...?"_

 _"Hmm, no, I'll probably tell them I slept walk to his house and tell them since it was still 4 in the morning, he made me stay."_

 _"You know full well what I meant..."_

 _"Oh... that... I don't really know to be honest... it's almost irreversible now..."_

 _"Almost?"_

 _"I mean there is a chance that I can manage to trick them into changing their minds, but that would give away the fact that we... you know... Also, there is the chance that they'd forget about that..."_

 _"Well Sasuke, if all else fails... I have a Plan... And it's a good one..."_

 _"Oh boy... here we go again..."_

 _ **Hey peeps it's author saima bringing you another chapter, I thought it would be considerate of me to give a lil recap to make the transition of the chapters smoother for y'all.**_

"Hey what do you mean _?!"_

"Oh nothing..." Sasuke said acting oblivious to the reaction of his friend.

"Do you wanna hear it or not?!" Said Naruto impatiently and without waiting for a response he said " You can go and put everyone in the Uchiha clan under your genjutsu!"

Sasuke hesitated before he said "No...that wouldn't work... I probably could put one or two Uchiha under my genjutsu... and even if I do, Danzo still wouldn't trust the Uchiha clan and it will come down to killing the Uchiha anyways."

"Why don't we use a genjutsu on him too?" said Naruto enthusiastically.

"He has Shisui's eye you moron, an eye on the same level as Itachi's. It was hailed as the strongest Mangekyo sharingan."

"More than Itachi's and your's?!"

"Who knows... No one knew Itachi unlocked the Mangekyo at the time... But perhaps on the same level... Or maybe slightly above..."

"No way really?!" Naruto asked bewildered by the trivia.

"Noooo, I'm making this up... Weren't you gonna become the Hokage? You should know more about our own village." said Sasuke in a sassy not-so-uchiha tone.

"I know that..." Naruto huffed in the opposite direction.

They walked home in silence until Naruto spoke up again. "HEY! I JUST GOT THE MOST BRILLIANT PLAN EVER!"

"Oh boy..."

The duo finally split into two different directions heading home after some discussion and arguments.

Flash forward to about 15 minutes later. The sky had a light blue color as the sun came up. As Sasuke walked to his house, he saw various Uchiha glaring at him, no, it was more of a look of... Pity?. "Sasuke decided to ignore it and walked his way home

"Sasuke!" yelled a feminine voice which sounded oddly familiar for some reason. Sasuke kept walking forward ignoring the cries from a female coming from behind him. Finally, after a couple seconds, he couldn't keep his curiosity at bay and look back. His is mouth hung open.

There stood a fair skinned woman with long black hair, bangs hanging from the sides reaching up to her cheeks. Sasuke whispered "N-No way... Mom...?"

She hugged the child tight "MY LITTLE BOY! I thought you ran away!"

Sasuke felt tears well up in his eyes as he hoped his mom wouldn't notice it. Suddenly Fugaku Uchiha appeared behind his mother and asked in an almost completely masked concerned voice, "Sasuke, where were you and are you okay?"

"Oh, I was just training and then I fainted because I let out too much chakra. And I guess I might have sorta sleep walked to... The Nara Compound..."

"You what?" said Fugaku almost losing his composure.

"Well, anyways, I need to go to the bathroom." said Sasuke trying to find an escape from his foreseeable lecture.

The moment he was out of sight where no one could reach him, he let out his emotion. He was overjoyed to see everyone again, and also hearing the concern in his father's voice, which showed his dad really did love him.

Hearing it wasn't the same thing as experiencing it. Back when he was a child, there is almost no way he would have noticed it seeing as how Fugaku Uchiha had 100% control over his composure, but after years of living in facade...

After he got out of the bathroom after peeing from his eyes, he went and to lay down on his bed thanking Kurama for this chance of going back to his real home.

. . .

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST COME OUT AND SAY IT!?"

Sasuke jolted up to hear what the commotion was all about. He remembered this scene very well. It was the first time he had ever seen a Mangekyo Sharingan, although he had no clue at the time. Back then he saw 3 shinobi talking, well, more like, _prosecuting_ Itachi

By the time he reached the doors, he saw 3 fellow Uchiha laying down on the ground. They might, or might not have been beaten down by a certain brother of his.

Sasuke overheard his elder brother giving a speech"It's foolish to fear what we've yet to see or comprehend!"

"Cut it out Itachi!" Yelled the head of the Clan.

Itachi took out a kunai and threw it straight at the Uchiha crest. No one other than Sasuke ever saw that coming. Fugaku could only have his jaw drop as he saw the event transpire.

"Itachi, calm the fuc-" _Oh crap, I'm a brat, gotta act like one._

"Er, nee-san please stop." Sasuke switched from leaning on the edge of the door to a more frantic position when he said it. But Sasuke's eyes had a reddish tint in them now, contrary o what he was saying. That plea of his might as well have been a death threat to the other three Uchiha.

Itachi saw Sasuke's eyes of anger, pain, sadness, and immediately bowed down and apologized for his actions. Sasuke took a glance at Fugaku's eyes. It was filled with pure sadness and sorrow (Pun intended.)

"Let's go inside Itachi..." said the clan head as he looked down too absorbed in his own thoughts to even react.

Sasuke thought _Hmm... what if I activate my sharingan and blow everyone's mind? That would be so much fun (Plus, more content for this chapter)... but then again I will hurt my chances if I do that... Goddamn, does time travel mix your personalities with your kid self or what?_

Sasuke saw Itachi look his way, to his father. Sasuke was completely oblivious to the fact that he had activated his sharingan for a split second when he was in the middle of deciding if he should or shouldn't. Itachi looked at Sasuke a tenth of a second before he deactivated it.

"Sasuke...?" Itachi questioned in disbelief. Sasuke raised his fingers as he signifying he will explain to him later _._

After they got in, Sasuke waited in his room thinking of an excuse to explain to Itachi about his eyes. About an hour later he heard knocking

 ***Knock knock knock***

"Oh boy, time to let him know..." the boy said knowing this obstacle was inevitable. I mean come on, he is the shinobi who was thinking like a Hokage before he was even 10, he was also prodigy! He frickin joined the anbu at a very very young age!

We walked in and first thing he said was "Sasuke... your eyes..."

"Oh this?" He activates his sharingan.

"Sasuke! Where? How did you get those eyes?!"

"Oh I've had it for a while now, just haven't show it to anyone yet. Well maybe the idiot and the lazy-ass."

"Who?"

"Ya know, naruto and the head Nara's son."

"Wait what?! You've had it for a while?!" Said itachi almost fainting. _What could have lead my brother to awakening the sharingan? Who could have scarred him_?!

"Weeeellll you see, I don't really remember what happened to me which lead me to this. I wanted to master it before I actually let everyone know. Anyways, wanna spar with me?" asked Sasuke already knowing what the response would be

"...Maybe later..." Itachi said flicking his brother.

"Come on Nii-san! I need to train my sharingan!"

Itachi looked hesitant, but inside he really wasn't. He wanted to train Sasuke so bad it was eating him alive. "Alright fine. Just a little though."

. . .

After about 2 minutes, Itachi was half tired, and Sasuke was on the ground.

"Sasuke...? You said you have been training right? I can't believe how much you have improved since last week!"

"Yeah, well, you know me..." He said as he tried to catch his own breath.

"Seriously, where did you learn Chidori? The only one I know who Cs use it is it's creator kaka- Inu. An anbu."

"Oh, so that's what it's called? I thought I invented that jutsu, oh well"

"YOU WHAT?! Y-You mean you-" Itachi almost broke down into tears of joy. His brother might just turn out more exceptional than he is.

"Sasuke... Come with me for a bit..." Fugaku Uchiha, who had been discreetly overseeing the fight.

"What? DAD?!" yelped Sasuke. _Oh shit I'm screwed. Dad is supposed to have one of the brightest minds in the Uchiha clan, in a very long time. Things might take a bad turn now. Plus, I was using my sharingan! He knows about ur now!_

"Sasuke, go on without me. I remembered something I needed to do." Itachi whispered as he walked in the other direction

. . .

The Father and son duo walked over to the local bridge.

"So Dad... how much did you see...?"

"Not much. I came at the very end of the match... about 5-10 seconds before the match ended." He said sternly.

All of a sudden, with a proud voice he said "I thought for a second Itachi was fighting a really really skilled genin from a prestigious clan for a second. Just imagine my surprise to find out it was you." He said smiling without realizing it.

"So Sasuke... I want to see what you have got. I'm going to show you this one jutsu, try to copy it."

"Fireball jutsu!"

He after making a couple hand seals spewed a fireball out of his mouth. "Sasuke, the signs are-" he was cut short by a huge fireball with incredibly intense heat and color.

"Seriously...? That's even better than Itachi's first time. That's in the same level as most new chunins from our clan...!"

"Next...?!" He requested.

Sasuke knew he should stop showing off but he couldn't help it. He was meeting his father after nearly a decade. His father never truly complimented him in front of himself. No shit he would try to squeeze some praise out of his beloved father.

"Alright Sasuke... this one is a little harder. Fire style, pheonix flower jutsu!"

Fugaku shit out a couple of mini fireball out over the sea.

"Heh, fire style, pheonix flower jutsu!" He shit out menu fire balls, a tad bit smaller than his father because of his lack of chakra but nevertheless, it was still damn impressive

"Not yet!" Sasuke shot out there more burst this time, the fireballs were centered around shurikens

"Good job, combining Ninjutsu with other things. You are definitely my son alright..."

Fugaku has an out of character grin on his face. He was proud of his son. He never thought that Sasuke would end up being a prodigy bigger than his older brother."

"Time to see, just how much have you improved from the last time I checked in on you. Judging from the hand sign, you might think it is easy, but know this, this jutsu is one of the strongest jutsu we Uchiha posses. Some have even gone as far as to call it the pinnacle o Uchiha fire style ."

He put his hand into a horse sin and yelled out "fire style majestic flame!" Shooting a small ray of fire which gradually grew exponentially towards the end, looking more of a fiery wave than a fireball, causing a large sum of water to evaporate.

Sasuke was genuinely surprised now. Just how strong was his not so late father.

"Alright then... Ima give it a shot, Fire style, majestic flames!" Sasuke inhaled a large sum of air, kneading it with his fire chakra and spat out the same jutsu his dad did but with a fraction of its power."

"... Don't worry, you are just as impressive as your brother if not slightly mor-"

"Again!" Sasuke interrupted asking sternly. Fugaku decided to let the fact that his dear son talked back to him slide,as he said "You seem oddly enthusiastic, fire style, Majes-"

He was cut off by his son who did it a fraction of a second before him."

"I take it back... you are definitely more impressive than Itachi. You are like the next Madara Uchiha..."

 _Madara?! Me?! No way, he'll must have frozen over_

He then looked at his sons sad hollow hardened sharingan for a second. Fugaku felt his mouth drop half way. When did Sasuke get a sharingan?! And why did his eyes hold despair?He then noticed Sasuke's eyes turn pale as he was about to fall into the ground.

Fugaku was able to catch him in time. " I'm so very proud of you my dear beloved son... although when you wake up, you are going to have to explain the sharingan to me...

 **Hey peeps, my laptop is being a bitch rn so I had to dish this chapter out through my phone. My phone has some autocorrect problems like anbu to ambulance or am I. Shot to shit, and a couple more. I looked through and I believe it's alright but I'm not a hundred percent sure if it's fixed. I apologize in advance because of that, and if my writing seems to be lacking. I don't know why, but I just feel like the chapters I put out might have a good plot, but I can't seem to write it out right. Thx for sticking around my dumbass and this fanfic**

 _Also_

 **One more thing, I was planning on getting all the Uchiha clan thing over wit but this would end up becoming a HUGE chapter. Like 3-4K.**


	7. Ch7: The Uchiha Downfall

Sasuke opened his eyes hazily. It took him only a couple of seconds to realize he was laying down close to a door. He could hear bits of what his father and brother argued about.

"Why... (did you) let him exhaust... (so much) chakra?! You... (know) he...(can't) handle it!"

"Itachi... (don't) worry... (he is my) son (he can handle himself)... besides he's fine... (just) passed out suddenly..."

Sasuke closed his eyes begging for 5 more minutes as though he the works really was peaceful and he didn't come from the future. Just like when all this would have happened s it would it would have before when he really was a child... hah, like it were really all that peaceful...

He opened his eyes again upon hearing an annoying sound. He got himself to sit down properly, he saw a certain blonde haired kid at the door. He seemed to want to see Sasuke but looked as though he was being discouraged by Fugaku to see him.

Sasuke forced himself to stand upon seeing the sight. Why did the hoka- Naruto come to see me?

"Hey Sasuke! I need to talk to you! It's urgent! Trust me."

"Alright Naruto, I'm comin-"

"No you are not Sasuke." Said his father sternly. Sasuke might have been much stronger than him in the future, but not in this world. Besides, the authority Fugaku held in his voice was something that couldn't be matched easily. Maybe the first hokage, Hashirama when he gets serious might be able to be a match to be honest.

"But why no Dad?"

"You need to explain your eyes."

Naruto looked as though he was sent back to the desolate future.

"Oh Dad, I uh... look a flying tomato!" Yelled sasuke hoping Fugaku would not fall for it. "You think you could catch me if all people with-" Just as planned Fugaku sighed, and at Sasuke to try to intimidate him, and in the process, he naturally looked at his eyes.

"You remember nothing since the time I woke up." Sasuke commanded as he used a strong genjutsu on his father through his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, almost passing out.

Naruto ran towards Sasuke as he fell and replenished his chakra to a certain extent with a modified version of Sage chakra, one which he should be able to handle given how strong he really is, and since it's mixed in with Ninjutsu to keep anyone from noticing a significant difference.

"Goddammit Naruto, better be something worth my time! Let's put him on his bed to make it not suspicious." Yelled Sasuke at Naruto as he ran towards him.

The duo snuck the clan head back to his bed, right before running off to an unknown direction not knowing where he is going.

"Uh Naruto where we goin?" asked Sasuke almost to himself as he gleamed into Naruto's eyes which held mixed emotions. There was happiness, respect, hope, but also a deep darkness. The darkness which would be similar to... gulp... eating a raisin cookie thinking it was a chocolate cookie... in TSUKIYOMI!

"You will see...!"

After running about half a mile (800m) away from the village, they came across a cave. Sasuke could sense an enormous about of chakra coming from it, around the same level as Itachi when he fought Sasuke when he was ill.

Shikamaru stood at the gate. "Took you long enough, let's head in."

The trio walked in and to their surprise, they saw...

. . .

The three were heading back to the village as they talked about how they love being back in the old times, having the ability to actually correct their mistakes, their future plans, and so on.

"I never thought Naruto could come up with a plan like that, I'm honestly surprised. Sure it could be better, but given our circumstances, I'd say this is one of the best plans we could form if not the best."

Sasuke on the verge of peeing from his eyes muttered "Thanks... you guys..." he knew they cared bout him and they would do something about this all. But, he couldn't imagine them going to suck lengths such as _that_.

The trio split heading back to their own separate locations. Shikamaru his home, Naruto back to training, and Sasuke to his home.

When Sasuke entered his house, he saw Fugaku Uchiha just waking up. He triied to act koi and walk by until Fugaku asked "Oh Sasuke you are awake I see."

"Y-Yeah dad, I uh, woke up not too long ago."

"How do you feel?" asked Fugaku interrogated Sasuke in a nonchalant tone.

"Oh, I feel great." Sasuke said acting innocent.

"Incredible... Do you really feel good? You used 3 ninjutsu, fought with Itachi when he's being about 20% serious and... you also used the sharingan! How did you get it?"

"Oh I... Don't remember... I have had this for... hmmm, about 5 years ago was the first time I awoke it..." Sasuke said honestly speaking until it hit him. % years ago at this time, he would be around 2 years old.

"5 years?"

"No, sorry, I meant months!" said Sasuke as he could imagine kid Naruto saying in a yellow background "Nice save".

"Still though... That's no small feat, achieving the Sharingan at such a young age... Even Itachi didn't awaken it at such a young age." he hesitantly said, quickly perking up right after. "Anyways! I am proud. You know how rare compliments from me are." said Fugaku smiling at Sasuke.

Sasuke had a big smile across his face. He was going to say something until...

"You know what Sasuke, it's like you are the next Madara Uchiha!"

Sasuke's heart turned ice cold. His face hardened. His eyes were hollow. He was pissed. "Excuse me, but I'm retiring to my room..."

Fugaku was in a medium state of shock from Sasuke's response. He thought Sasuke would be overjoyed, but much to his surprise...

. . .

The next day...

Sasuke got up and got ready for school. He was quiet the whole time. He looked at his father... then his mother... and then finally, he looked at... his brother... Everything changed after this one day... If only... If only Sasuke was in a position to actually do something... Hell, he just got used to his younger self's sense of balance and center of gravity just the day before during the battle with Itachi.

The rest of the day went on as it did _that_ day, which is actually _this_ day... Goddammit, why is time traveling so confusing?!

On the way back, Sasuke thought, "Will the plan really work...?"

the moment he entered the Uchiha compound, he could feel the atmosphere change. There was complete silence. No one was around. There was the stench of blood everywhere. There was red _paint_ in some houses.

NOW

THE PLAN

WILL COMMENCE

IN T-5 seconds

T-4 seconds

T-3 seconds

T-2 seconds

T-1 second

PLAN START!

. . .

He spent couple minutes dawdling outside waiting for Itachi to come out, who was waiting for Sasuke to come home. Itachi was bound to get worried thinking Obito-tobi- MADARA might have attacked Sasuke. "Alright, just gotta wait a little bit more, if I don't then..."

He heard fighting going nearby him. It seemed as though, that might have been the last Uchiha. Usually, he would have not done anything, but... this was an uchiha...

He ran towards the place where he sensed clashing occurring. He saw a female uchiha with a pair of sharingan clashing against his ex partner, Obito. Obito threw a chain at her, only for it to be struck down by a rock enveloped in chakra. Sasuke took a closer look at her. It was Izumi Uchiha.

"You... You resemble _him_... Sasuke Uchiha..."

. . .

My boi Itachi's POV

Why hasn't Sasuke come home yet? No way Madara would have killed him! Come on... there is no way he would turn against his word... right...? Who am I kidding, this is Madara we are talking about! I have to save Sasuke!

I rushed out the door looking for Sasuke. I felt a really, really faint presence not too far from here where I am. Next to that was another powerful presence which was familiar but too different to figure out who it was. And next to them, was Madara. The faint presence must have been Sasuke even if it didn't feel like him. I ran towards the presence I noticed, and on the way there was an awful lot of commotion going on nearby...

Suddenly, I felt a pretty large amount of chakra coming my way from my 5, I decided to search for Sasuke right after I eliminated that last surviving Uchiha.

Suddenly a kunai coated in Chakra came straight at me. I was able to knock it out of the way. I turned around to hostile presence and what I saw shook me to the very core.

"SSSssssooo... We meet again, Itachi..."

"So it seems... Orochimaru..."

. . .

 **URGENT IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!: This is probably gonna be the the last chapter in a while. You see, I lost my phone, and my laptop has been being a bitch. So I really can't upload or work on it like seriously. This chapter was written in school. I Had most of it done, but not all. I took a lil time from my lunch, and whenever we worked online to work on this a little bit. It was either that or this, which is I'm waiting for my friend to come back from the bathroom. He said I can do what I want on it until he gets back, well, other than not look stupid shit up. ANYWAYS, point is, I can't get chapters out as fast anymore. Probably gotta wait till I get a new phone atleast, or until I am able to get the next chapter done in school.**

Next chapter there will finally be some real action. It will consist of 2 fights. Sorry for any grammatical errors if there are any... I tried to fix as much as possible, but School leaves me mentally exhausted. There is also the pressure of if I leave this story on hiatus, some of you will forget about it, will want it really bad, I wont be as good with giving the same kinda vibe, and or I wont want to do this. I got school too so things aren't really gonna meet your expectations all the time, or be above it, or even below.

 **INCASE YOU DON'T GET THE CHAPTER, I'ma highlight the jist of it.**

 **. Sasuke woke up to see Itachi lecturing his father on letting Sasuke pushing himself too much.**

 **. Sasuke put his dad under his genjutsu and left with Naruto after getting some chakra to the outskirts of the village to see something, or someone... probably the latter HINT HINT. (If you [first person to actually] can guess who it is, I'll let you decide one important event in this fanfic.)**

 **. Sasuke came back home and talked with Fugaku pretending like a kid until he hears "Madara" and gets all emo and goes to his room.**

 **. The next day is the same as it would have been in his first experience for Sasuke.**

 **. On the way back, he confronted Obito as the plan went into action, even though that part about him confronting Obito wasn't part of the plan.**

 **. Itachi gets worried about Sasuke and heads out. He gets attacked by Orochimaru.**

Also sorry if my writing is a lil bad, school works me to mental exhaustion, and well, english aint my forte even if I am in eng 11 hon, but I promise, I put in 99.9% effort into this and I will also continue to keep on growing.


	8. Ch8: Plan in action Pt1

Yeah, sorry peeps, so here is the issue... I actually was posting shiz on wattpad first. Then I saw I was getting like no views. SO, I ended up doing it on here. So basically, I like wattpad's layout better for writing and all so I thought Id post it there just cuz. Soon on, I got peeps who comment and communicate with me. I basically have a really good relationship with my readers, at least in my opinion. Here I got only readers and like 2 people who like my story and I talk to back and forth sometimes. So, I usually update here second and I forgot to update over at this end.

SO BASICALLY, I'm saying, I might be updating here late. If you really wanna say connected and have oppurtunities to do stuff in the story, or just be up to date or have faster access, just go look at my Wattpads. The title is Naruto: Return to the past, name is Da_Real_Otaku with the ssj2 Gohan profile picture.

Also, I'm basically copy-pasting my stuff from wattpad to here. Most times I ask for reader interaction, its gonna be peeps at Wattpad so if you wanna participate, you will hafta do it over there. Sorry for the inconvenience. Like seriously... sorry... but I really don't like the layout here... and also the lack of interaction with me here...

SO ALSO, if you see stuff like "Vote" or anythin, its from Wattpad so yeah... SORRRYYYYYYY AGAIINNNNNN BUT LIKE I WAS THINKING ABOUT DROPPING THIS WEBSITES ACCOUNT TOO, BUT THAT WOULDNT BE NICE OF ME FOR YOU PEEPS!

* * *

When I say there wasn't much reads, I meant it. The first 3-4 I only had like 120. Currently I got 8.5k there and 4.257k here. So anyone who does fanfics, I would say to check that website out. It starts off slow but it picks up the pace there by quite a lot, and also, its like great in the reader author interaction, comments and all.

Itachi stared deep into the eyes of the snake in human form. This... creature was once a candidate to be the 4th hokage, just like his father. He knew if the two of them clashed, one of them would be dead, and one wont be able to leave the village alive. If he loses, he dies, if he wins, he would be too injured to escape. But... There is THAT one move he could use...

"Orochimaru, you wouldn't leave if I politely asked you right?"

"No Itachi, I WANT YOUR BODY!"

Itachi took a step back "WHAT?! Y-YOU WANT MY B-BODY?!"

"OF COURSSSSE I DO!" Orochimaru said as he took a step forward with his tongue sticking out.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PEDO!" Itachi cried as he jumped back.

"Well, I mean there is also Sassssuke-" The atmosphere just got from bad to terrible. Orochimaru was cut short by a kunai flying right at his face. He simply turned his head at a 45 degree sideways as he pushed his head away an inch or two, leaving the kunai to travel right above the ridge on his nose.

"You just signed your death contract you snake..." Itachi said with a fierce look in his eyes just standing there in front of the snake. Orochimaru knew... he was pushin it, but decided to make things worse for him.

Orochimaru smirked as he said "Well, at least I don't have a brother complex." Itachi vanished and appeared right in front of Orochimaru with a kunai at his throat. "Die."

. . .

"Tell me boy... Do you know who Madara Uchiha is?"

Sasuke's eyes went dark, hard and hollow. Tobi, noticed the change and liked it, even if it did seem wierd for a child who hasn't experienced war to have those kind of eyes. To put it simply, it really intrigued him.

"Madara was, debateably, the strongest Uchiha who fought Hashirama and awakened the rinnegan much later. The first to have mastered the same kind of power as the sage-" His eyes went darker and darker, remembering the deaths of his former friends, the hopelessness, the despair, the suffering him and his 2 non-biological brothers had to suffer.

He snapped back into reality and realized, "Oops, was that too much?" Sasuke after remembering he was sent back in time, softened

 _Who is this Sasuke Uchiha? He knows too much! Maybe... just maybe even more than I do... NO THAT SHOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE! He's nothing but a mere child... right...? Anyways, I need to find a way to capture him, if not that, then I would have no choice but to kill him! I can deal with Itachi later..._

"So, I bet you are planning to take me in, and if that's not possible, kill me, am I right? Well good luck with that."

Tobi had his jaws dropped. "Tell me Sasuke, how do you know exactly what I am thinking?"

"Oh nothin, just, my eyes..." He said switching into his EMS to give Tobi a miniature heart attack. "Yeah, I agree with your reaction, my eyes are pretty sick, and no one can deny it."

"The Mangekyo at such a young age? Forget Itachi and consequences, I choose you!"

"Was that a Pokemon reference?" Sasuke asked innocently as his left hand went for his kunai. Tobi lunged at Sasuke with chains which were attached to his hands, but were behind him instead of in front of him, similar to how he used it with the 4th hokage. (I'll show you a clip later on don't worry)

Hoping, he is able to capture him in one move.

What he didn't know was Sasuke also pulled a kunai out with his right hand too, which he angled it in a way Tobi can't see it. Sasuke planned to take a really risky approach. He decided to let Tobi go through him, and use his knowledge of his phasing to deal the first blow.

Time seemed to slow down as Tobi got closer and closer to Sasuke, until, it seemed to pause for a second or two. Sasuke heard Tobi say "Checkmate". Sasuke launched the kunai in his left hand to make it seem that he really didn't know Tobi would go right through him.

Tobi went straight through Sasuke with a smirk hidden in his mask. All of a sudden, he heard: "I'd advise you think again, wanna-be-Madara..."

Sasuke was right. What TOBI didn't plan was getting shot with the kunai in the back the second he materialized right behind him. _How is this possible?! He knew what I was going to do?!_

Sasuke side flipped out the chains as he shot the kunai, right before it could capture him, and got a good distance away from him through shunshin.

"How?! How did you know my ability?"

"That's the power of my Sharingan. It can read the most subconscious of thoughts, as if also looking a couple seconds into the future."

Tobi said "That doesn't matter, I will still beat you."

"Actually, you can't. They should be arriving here soon too."

"You mean Itachi?! I agree it will be troublesome, but I will not lose!"

Tobi towards Sasuke who was doing the same and clashed their weapons multiple times. No one seemed to have the upper hand. Tobi just about ready to use kamui on Sasuke to capture him, but the second he used it, Sasuke countered it by throwing a kunai to intersect it.

"I'll have you know Sasuke, the last time someone was able to get my back like that was the late 4th hokage, with his accursed flying raijin."

Sasuke who about 150ft away asked innocently, "So... wasn't it something like..." Sasuke threw a kunai at Tobi who was running at Sasuke again. Sasuke pulled out another kunai. Sasuke waited for the kunai to pass through.

The second it did, he used his rinnegan ability to switch placed with that kunai. "This?"

"WHAT?!" Yelped Tobi as he got slashed on his back. He turned around to look at Sasuke's almost smug expression. _This...Kid...!_

 _"Flying Raijin, kunai edition, version Sasuke."_

 ** **(Basically this, except replace Minato with Sasuke, and kunai instead of the rasengan. Gotta admit, this was fuckin badass!)****

Tobi back his footing, but realized too late. The kunai was thrown right through his body. The kunai was still in motion. All Sasuke did was switch placed. The kunai still had kinetic energy in it. The kunai was still coming right at Tobi and Tobi realized that fact a second too late. It stabbed him right in his right arm causing his whole body to turn around.

The two shinobi backed away again. "Who are you really, Sasuke Uchiha? You are already at a Jonin."

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. The same kid who just owned your ass."

. . .

Orochimaru substituted away and prepared to fight. He summoned 2 clones. One's sole purpose was to gather nature energy so the snake could go under sage mode, and the other clone to protect the clone. The real one pulled a kunai out and went head to head with Itachi. They clashed kunais for a good solid 2 minutes and in the end, Orochimaru started to lag behind.

"I was right, one of us is sure to die if we keep on going, Orochi-" Itachi said hoping Orochimaru would think about the possibility and give Itachi a moment to attack."

"Sssso tell me Itachi, do you know why I was branded a traitor to the leaf? It wassss becaussse of-" Orochimaru started to tell Itachi to be prepared for what he is going to witness in his own way.

"Lets end this, how does that sound? Orochimaru?" Itachi said impatiently cutting him off.

"Okay then if you insist, I'll tell you why." Orochimaru decided to be petty and act like he didn't hear Itachi either. "It was because of my pursuit of all Jutsu. Even the forbidden ones. Well, that's part of it. That includes... even this."

Orochimaru's clone which was gathering energy stopped gathering and sent it over to Orochimaru as it dissipated. Orochimaru who was now in the snake-sage mode decided to show rather than tell.

Itachi knew something big was coming. He needed to end this fight right now or he wouldn't be able to win. His only option is...

Orochimaru created a rasengan which jogged Itachi out of his trance. "WAIT WHAT?! T-THIS IS... THE RASENGAN?! THE MOVE THAT ONLY THE LATE 4th AND JIRAYA WAS ABLE TO MASTER!"

"Told you, the reassson I was kicked out was because I pursued all kinds of jutsu... Including this one... Granted, it took me longer than my fair share of time learning it.

"That doesn't matter... I WILL end this now..." Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"What are you planning to do Itachi? Use tsukyomi on me or something?" Orochimaru asked non-chalantly.

Itachi looked at Orochimaru who was checking him out- Er, sizing him up- no no no, Staring intensly, nonononono, Observing intently? No goddamit, looking at Itachi. Yes, Orochimaru was looking at Itachi.

What else would he be doing? I mean it's not like he is a Pedophile who goes around regularly giving hickies to prepubescent kids and then serenading them into coming to his house so he can use them and get their bodies right? There was a really really awkward silence for 10 straight seconds.

Itachi looked horrified. _How does Orochimaru know Tsukyomi? I'm not scared on behalf of me, but for the Leaf! How much does Orochimaru know?_

Orochimaru said, "This is the end for you Itachi Uchiha!"

Itachi threw the hand signs needed for Pheonix flower jutsu in hopes that Orochimaru would lose his concentration giving Itachi a chance.

 _Should I use Amaterasu? No, not yet... I still don't have perfect control over it..._

Orochimaru got within range of Itachi.

"Sorry Sasuke... I have failed you..." Itachi said as he accepted his fate.

. . .

Sasuke started to walk towards Tobi who stood there panicking internally. As Sasuke slowly walked towards him, he suddenly felt a wave of pain and exhaustion. _Shit, my chakra_

He slowly fell to his knees as he remembered he is in his younger body which can't take the strain and doesn't have the same chakra capacity he was used to having.

Tobi began to understand the situation. "Oohh. I see... Even though you are incredibly powerful, you don't possess much chakra. You might have been able to defeat be in a couple years from now but... not today."

"Goddammit, not right now... I was sooo close to beating him..." Sasuke said as he remembered what happened the day before.

. . .

 _Flashback_

 _"Sasuke, you are a little kid now and knowing you, you probably will forget your physical limits and the fact that you have low chakra. So as a precautionary measure, I'll have Naruto give you some of his Sage Chakra. You can store it in a way similar to how Naruto stored his chakra mode." Said the strategist of the seventh hokage._

 _"Aright so Sasuke, imagine like... your inner place. Remember that time you broke into my mindscape? Yeah something like that. You have to store your chakra into like a sphere shape floating above. The rest you just gotta feel to figure out."_

 _For the first time, the blonde hair idiot actually made it sound understandable the first time he said it. Both of his friends were shocked in the inside, but they didn't show any signs of it._

 _"Remember Sasuke, I can only give you a limited amount. I also refined it so that you wont become a toad." Suddenly Naruto started to burst out laughing. "HEY SHIKAMARU! IMAGINE SASUKE AS A TURTLE! CAN YOU SEE IT?!"_

 _His other friend was laughing outloud too. "YES I CAN TOTALLY SEE IT! A TOAD WITH DUCKBUTT HAIR ACTING ALL EMO AS 12 YEAR OLD GIRLS ARE FAWNING OVER HIM!"_

 _Sasuke who was not enjoying it, let out his killing intent, shutting both of them up after showing them he was being offended but more than that, embarassed._

 _"So Sasuke, remember, you only have a limited amount. And since it's actually my chakra in the first place, you wont really feel like you are using up nearly as much as you really are. So you gotta check yourself. If and when you do run out of it, it would switch over to your regular one, but first, you will expiriance some, umm, dificulties... Like falling down and not getting up for a while. So yeah... Don't mess up, or you can actually die and cause more problems... if that is even possible..."_

 _Flashback end_

 _. . ._

Sasuke asked himself, "So this is it huh... All I needed was a little bit of time... I guess this is the end huh... Its either I get brainwashed, killed, tortured, or something bad like that... Sorry... Naruto... Shikamaru..."

. . .

 ** **AHHHHHHHHH DONEEEE! FINALLY!****

 ** **Worked straight from 11:40pm till 3:17am! Damn! I was like, hmm, since I just took a good 4hr nap, and no one is around the computer, I guess I can go on it and type it up. I decided to get this chapter out today! SO, I did. DAM THAT IS NOT GOOD! I GOTTA GET UP FOR SCHOOL AT 6!****

 ** **Anyways, thx for all the reviews votes and all again! Much apreciated. I tried to reply to everyone's comments too. ALSO, I am sorry for this cliffhanger, but I HAVE TO END IT HERE!****

 ** **I know you guys and girls would go like "HEY BUT OROCHIMARU CANT DO THE RASENGAN!" Or, "HE CANT DO THE SAGE JUTSU!" Or, "NARUTO CAME UP WITH THAT WAY OF GETTING SAGE ENERGY NOT OROCHIMARU!"****

 ** **YEA YEA YEA, I GET IT ALRIGHT! I HAVE A PLAN! Like I'm thinking ahead, I have watched the show, so I am not making a mistake.****

 ** **SO, until next chapter, you guys and girls stay awesome, much appreciated for your love and support! NOW PEACE OUT, as I HAUL ASS TO BED!****


	9. Ch9: Plan in action Prt2

Shikamaru POV some time before the slaughter of the Uchiha clan / Itachi vs Orochimaru / Sasuke vs Obito . . .

 _Hmmm... So... I agreed to do it but... How exactly am I supposed to pull it off...? Sure I'm a genius and all, but it's completely absurd. It's like looking left and right at the same time on behalf of someone else. Wait a sec, that sounds like what Naruto told me about it... Looking right and left at the same time... Shadow clones! But wait, how can I... look on behalf of... someone... OH I GOT IT!_

Shikamaru ran around everywhere in the village, trying to find _him_. It was pretty risky, but if he found _him,_ Shikamaru would be able to carry out with the plan without making it too troublesome. This shinobi is one of the smartest of his time... _I just need to be able to convince him... If I have to... I will let him in on our secret... Well, if I HAVE to..._

Shikamaru turned at a corner and saw _him_... One of the few people he really respects, from the bottom of his heart, and Shikamaru doesn't respect many people on that deep of a scale because its too much of a drag.

 _Well, time to commence the plan on my end..._

"Shadow clone Jutsu"

. . .

Sasuke closed his eyes reverting to a 1 tomoe sharingan as he cursed himself internally for not having the proper chakra reserve. He apologized to Shikamaru, for he will be the wrench in their plans to save the world. He apologized to Naruto in advance for the added grief it will cause him.

Tobi slowly made his way up to Sasuke. He couldn't do anything. He just waited for his inevitable defeat and capture. He knew this was the end of the line for him... Tobi reached his hand out at Sasuke.

Suddenly, a Kunai zipped right through Tobi's arm. "Don't act like I'm not even here! I'm strong for a Gennin!" It was Izumi Uchiha, the one who Itachi helped out in the 9 tails attack on the village, the same one who was infatuated with Itachi, who was also saved by Sasuke not too long ago.

She ran up to Tobi with a kunai in her hand trying to land a hit. Tobi lunged back because he _thought_ he was using up too much chakra and should end it all with just his physical abilities which would be more than enough.

"Sasuke, run! I owe it to you and your brother! I know... I know Itachi will come for you... You need to run until then! Itachi can make quick work of this wanna-be-strong guy!"

"Wanna-be? Sasuke could say that because his power can back up his strong claims, but you on the other hand-"

"Hey, what can I say? Its an irreversible fact that my Itachi can make quick work of you in the end, no matter what! Not only is he smart, good looking, and a good guy, he is also strong. Like crazy strong." She said almost forgetting towards the end that she is in a life and death battle as she fan-girl-ed about Mr. Luscious hair pacifist .

Remembering that she might or might not be alive in the next 10 minutes, she said quickly snapping out of her infatuated trance, "There is no way you can one up him, specially not with his brother around!"

"Izumi... I can't, I have no chakra... Somehow... If somehow you can manage to stall him for a bit, that should be enough time for me to recover enough to beat him..."

"What?! How long is 'a bit' Sasuke?"

"Lets see... About 2 minutes... my own chakra should be available by then."

"T-Two minutes?! Y-Yeah... That should be fairly manageable..." She said trying to conceal her weak shaky voice - which was to no avail.

"But realistically, you can only buy time for about 5-10 seconds if he was serious and using his abilities... Which it seems to me he isn't ... but still... I'd say it would be 20 seconds at most... You should probably try running... That would buy more time." Sasuke said realizing an Uchiha who doesn't need to die would end up as so.

"N-No! I can't do that!" Izumi said in a tone which showed she felt as though she had no choice, which was partly true. "If I dip, then you dun diddly daddly ded! And I'm not having any of that!"

Sasuke realizing him conversing with her is actually buying time, decided to continue it by pulling things out of his ass "But-"

"Enought of this farce!"

Sadly, it didn't work, and Sasuke wasn't able to talk about 3 reasons why having Tomatoes in their weapon pouch is incredibly useful for ninjas.

Sasuke knew all along she was right. Tobi's new objective was Sasuke, and to acquire him asap. Tobi realized the more he listened to them bickering, the more time Sasuke would have to recover, and the higher the chances he would slip out of his grasp. Tobi ran at her full speed with a kunai in his hand. **(50 seconds have passed)**

Sasuke realized the best thing he could do at the moment would be to advise her on what to do. Almost as though he is playing a game, and she is his evil piece (Lemme know if y'all get the reference).

"Izumi, throw paper bomb kunais not at him, but on the ground in front of him! That will slow him down a little!" Sasuke commanded and she listened to him almost no hesitation, and Tobi did indeed lose his footing for a second, and had to actually think about what he should do, for his planned route to the duo's location had been compromised, thus buying about **15 seconds** until Tobi decided it would be best for him to counter her paper bomb kunai with his own shuriken

(Kinda like using flares for planes.)

"Aright good, now aim right at his feet! He can't phase through it unless he plans to stop and stay at one spot. If he phases his feet before your tools reach him, he will only sink into the ground or at least lose his footing, but it he doesn't, then he gets hit!"

Tobi was visibly pissed off. His plans were being thwarted big time. He wasn't planning on using Kamui unless he really had to (Sasuke didn't know bout that fact). He kept jumping back and shot about 3 shurikens at her. Sasuke was able to throw a rock which was right next to him in such a fashion, that it hit and bounced into the other shurikens, knocking it off it's course. (Inspiration from DBZ Goku and Ginyu's frog scene.) **This lasted for 10 seconds too.**

 _Screw it! Time to take it up a notch! I will phase through everything they try._

"Shit- Oops, PG for him or Itachi will hate me... Sasuke, I'm all out...! I only have 3 kunai!"

Sasuke ordered "Izumi, this is too much to ask, but since you are not willing to run, you think you can keep him busy CQC? He probably is out of his daze or whatever of not using his abilities right about now. I'm almost there! Just 45 more seconds left!"

Izumi gulped. She knew she couldn't better than Sasuke. She knew she would be overwhelmed. Sasuke felt bad, but what choice did he have? They would have died anyways. Unless she did decide to dip dip dipidy dip, this was the only choice.

"It's okay, it was my choice anyways to stand and fight, I ain't ditching you leaving you into the hands of this... masked wierdo" Tobi spoke out loud in an exasperated tone to the two Uchiha clan members.

"This is the end of the line! I didn't know why my dumass didn't think of this before but... I COULD use my Kamu- powers, to send you to a certain dimension and leave you there weak and hungry. In theory it should be easy to capture a weakened Sasuke, and without him, you girl, would be easy to kill."

Sasuke had thought up of this possibility and hoped that if they keep him distracted enough, he wouldn't realize it. Sasuke gulped realizing this was the end of the line. If he did go in that dimension and was left for about 3 days, it wouldn't matter if his chakra came back.

He wouldn't have the energy to fight back. Besides, what little can his chakra do if the Chakra which was lent to him by Naruto was Nature energy and five to six times bigger could only ALMOST bring the rogue Uchiha down.

Izumi and Sasuke had started to accept their fate. They knew it was the end of the line for them and they were going down. And they only needed 25 to 30 seconds too.

Tobi ran towards the Uchiha preparing to suck them in. 3... 2... 1... "This is it kids, time to say goodnight, so, nighty night... Oh and say Hi to God, the same one to have forsaken both this world, and its inhabitants."

He suddenly stopped. He put his hand behind his head as he said "Oops, hehehe, I forgot I could suck you in from wherever I want. I don't need to go all this distance to you." Sasuke thought to himself, _Guess he still has his old personality locked up inside... Reminds me of... Naruto..._

He raised his hand up to Sasuke's face once he was within 20 ft. Suddenly, _a flash_ appeared before their Sharingans. Tobi's face was making out with the ground with passion now, or it might have been the fact that the flash was actually a certain human being thought to have died, striking Tobi's face hard to the ground.

It all happened so fast like a flicker. Sasuke had his eyes wide open and was shocked, but Izumi, both her eyes popping out and her mouth was hung open from the surprise. Never did she think, not even once, not even subconsciously, that this could even happen.

Sasuke who was now shocked questioned what he saw before him. Could it be? Is it really him? One of the most powerful shinobi to exist in this time? Is he in a good enough shape to fight? Is he strong enough? Who was he kidding, of course he was strong enough to take him on, or at least buy some time.

"What are you doing here...Shisui?"

. . .

Gai walked into Ichiraku Ramen and when turned left, he saw his greatest rival and his best friend. A smile shun on his face as his frenemy looked in his direction.

"Hey Gai...!" said the white hair man with the same bored monotone voice as always.

"Kakashi! MY ETERNALLLL RIVAL! WHAT ARE YOU UP TO RIGHT NOW?!" said Might Gai as he slammed his hand on the counter.

"Oh nothin... just... reading...sippin... and eating... Any reason?" Kakashi said coolly as he flipped a page.

"NO NOT AT ALL! LETS HAVE A FRIENDLY LITTLE CONTEST!"

"Oh boy, you wanna lose again huh..."

"DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME! THIS IS THE SUMMER TIME OF YOUUTHHHHH!" said Gai as he tucked is arms in and entering 60 degree squat position, almost like a saiyan transforming.

"Summer...? Gai are you okay...?"

 _Shikamaru: Oh shit... Did Kakashi find out it's not Gai but actually me? Nahhhhh no way, he can't possibly know its an impostor. But what if I am doing something wrong? Am I not supposed to over react? Stay calm, think this out thoroughly calmly and rationally..._

"YES SUMMER! MY YOUTH BURNS HOTTER THAN SUMMER, AND THAT IS WHY ITS THE SUMMER! YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND MY YOUTHFUL LIFE, AND BECAUSE OF THAT, I CHALLENGE YOU!" Shikamaru who was in disguise said that to Kakashi Hatake hoping it doesn't drop any hints.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Picking Gai of all people, because after all, Kakashi would know him better than anyon-

"That's the Gai I know... Unpredictable, Over dramatic and all..." Kakashi said with a smirk within his mask.

 _Shikamaru: Wow... So not just over dramatic, but OVER THE TOP over dramatic, I see_

"S-SO, Y-YOU ARE WILLING TO HAVE A FRIENDLY CONTEST WITH ME?!" Gai asked in a merciful tone

"Unfortunately for you, no... I'm at...um... what you might call... um... at the climax of this chapter! AH YES THAT!" Kakashi said with a blush hidden within his mask as he tried his best to cover that up.

 _Kakashi: That was close, I almost slipped up what's going on in the scene... I almost told Gai how the man in the book grabbed the woman and gently, but with power set her down on the table as he went of to unzip the back of her- *Cough*, that's enough, who knows, maybe someone around the vicinity has a jutsu able to read minds..._

Gai asked "OH I SEE THEN! SO YOU WOULDN'T EVEN PLAY ALONG IF I TOLD YOU WHAT MASTER JIRAYA TOLD ME WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT BOOK HUH?! LIKE THE KIND OF GIRLS _INVOLVED_ HUH... THAT'S QUITE A STRONG IRON WILL YOU GOT THERE! JUST AS I'D EXPECT FROM MY RIVAL! EVEN THOUGH IN THE NEXT BOOK, THE MAN REALLY GOES AFTER **HER**! OF ALL THE PEOPLE TOO!"

Kakashi slowly but in a chill voice said "Hey, hey, hey, lets not be hasty here, don't make quick judgement like that! Fine I'll tag along... But... you do promise me... you will tell me what the basic, um... _plot_ for the next book is right? Like ya know... the um... _kind_ of characters in the story right?"

"OH YOU MEAN THE MAN'S UNREQUITED HIGH SCHOOL LOVE WHO IS STILL A LOLI AND THE OTHERS?!" Gai asked loudly enough that the people passing by heard him. Kakashi quickly grabbed his friend's mouth with one hand, and with the other his head lowered him down as he whispered in his ear "Shhhhhhhhh alright fine I'll tag along... Just... don't say anymore out loud."

 _Shikamaru: Holy shit! That actually worked! OH BOY, NEVER thought it would go this easy!_

"So Gai... What's the Challenge?"

"I HEAR THAT THERE IS A SHOP WHICH JUST OPENED UP IN THE UCHIHA DISTRICT WHICH SELLS POWERFUL NINJA TOOLS FOR CHEAP! HOW ABOUT WE RUN THERE?! WHO EVER GETS THERE FIRST BUYS THE OTHER PERSON WHATEVER TOOL HE WANTS!"

"Hmmmmm, you do know that there is tension right now in the Uchiha clan right...?"

"ARE YOU WIMPING OUT ON ME?! WHAT HAS BECOME OF YOU MY FATED RIVAL?! WELL, ANYWAYS, ON YOU MARKS!"

"Wait what? I haven't finished my rame-" Kakashi was cut off as he put his book into his bag.

"GET SET!"

"ALRIGHT FINE I'M READY!"

"GOOOO!"

The two shinobi ran full speed but Kakashi was ahead of Shikamaru- Gai already.

"What's the matter Gai?! You are goin a little bit slower than usual?"

"I GOT A CRAMP, BUT DON'T WORRY, I WILL RECOVER MIDWAY!"

Suddenly, a batch of shuriken came Kakashi's way. It slowed him down, yes, but he still made it past it. He turned his head back and he couldn't see Gai anywhere.

"I'll see you on the other side!" yelled out the real Gai from about 200 feet ahead.

"What? How did he-" Suddenly a kunai zoomed past him cutting him off

"This is going to be trickier than I expected..." said the white haired prodigy. He jumped from a building and landed in a field filling with paper bombs. "Damn, can't let that bowl haircut modafaqa beat me!"

. . . . . .

Kakashi saw the Uchiha compound in the distance. "There it is! My sweet sweet _plot_ , I'll be among the first to know of what happens with you!" he said knowing there was no one around who could hear him. At the very edge he saw Gai standing at the entrance of the Uchiha Compound.

"Gai!" he called out expecting a youth filled reply, but after not receiving a reply back, he knew something was wrong. All of a sudden, the second he got next to Gai, the atmosphere changed.

"Kakashi..."

"Yeah I know something is up for sure... be on your guard..." he said pulling out a kunai almost in chorus with Gai

The two of them walked into the village and they looked around for what was going on, and they easily noticed the "Paint job", and the stench of blood. The two looked around and saw bodies littered everywhere. They were all Uchiha.

"Who could have done such a thing..." asked Kakashi.

*VZZzzzttt KACHOW KLACHING*

"Is that...?"

Kakashi only nodded his head, as it gave him flashbacks of the 3rd great ninja war, back when the sound used to be a common thing for a shinobi to hear. As his hands grew stiffer and stiffer, he felt his hands turning redder and redder , and his left eye hurting more and more. They rushed over to the place where they heard the sound of clashing without a moment to waste.

Suddenly the duo heard more sounds of kunai clashing in another direction, not too far.

"Could it be an enemy invasion?" Gai asked hoping that's not the case

"No clue... but I'm sending Pakuun to the Hokage..." Kakashi said as he summoned and ordered his pet(?) dog to go and deliver the message to the hokage.

*BOOM!*

"What was that sound?!" asked Gai hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Explosion...? That's paper bombs... There are at least two battles going on... Gai! Go to the other side! I'll _try_ to handle what ever is goin' on that side." he pointed at their 10-11 direction as both their face hardened.

"If you think you wont make it, use the 7th gate of shock/wonder to get the hell out of here." Said Kakashi as he and Gai stood at a 45 degree from each other looking at their destination, hyping themselves up for the fight that's about to come.

Gai said "Yeah Yeah you too, I'm heading off right now! Don't Yamcha on me... Good luck Kaka-" Suddenly a hand appeared on Gai's shoulder. It was so quick that Gai could only heard what the man told them. "Leave that side to me... You two go handle Orochimaru..."

Gai and Kakashi were both too stunned by the remarkable speed. It's not every day you get to see, or hear a living dead man, and someone who is that fast.

"Was that...?" Kakashi asked

Gai in a serious tone said "There are only 3 people I know of who can are that fast... 1st is the most obvious, the late 4th Hokage... Then comes the current Raikage of the Hidden cloud village, A... That only leaves _him_..."

Kakashi dropped to one knee in disbelief. "Yeah you are right but... It can't be... right...? He isn't supposed to be alive..."

"Yeah well... Regardless..."

*Vrooooom*

"That sounded like the Rasengan!" Kakashi exclaimed as he had a nostalgic feeling. He didn't think he would hear it in a situation like this. That could only mean... Jiraya...

We HAVE to hurry up. The second battle, don't forget, lets move!"

Suddenly, Kakashi started to hear multiple heavy stomping sounds coming from behind him and Gai. He turned around and he saw... an army...

. . .

Shikamaru POV Right before meeting Kakashi:

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Shikamaru created about 10 Kakashi, and sent them to go and flirt and get touchy touchy with a bunch of different woman, and even moms.

Shikamaru, the real one had went off to go and lure Kakashi while his clone lured Gai into the Uchiha Hideout. For Kakashi, he used the Novel, for Gai, well, he didn't need much convincing. All he had to do was talk about how he would feel youthful if he ran over to that destination if Gai challenged him.

 _Shikamaru: Alright, so, if all goes according to plan, there should be a mob of woman after finding out Kakashi not only stole their hearts but broke it too. And ones who are in relationships, well, the men can join the mob too, the more the better. I'm gonna have the Kakashi clones lure everyone in one spot, and then, have one run over to the compound. That way we can catch_ _ **him**_ _red handed._

 _. . ._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON MY WIFE!"

"THAT WAS MY MOTHER YOU WOMANIZER!"

"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DIE THAT BADLY?!"

"YOU PERVERT!"

"MARRY ME!"

"YOU AREN'T FULLY COMMITTED!"

"MY WIFE DOESN'T LIKE WHITE HAIRED MASK WEARING WEIRDOS LIKE YOU"

"WHITE FANG?! MAYBE WHITE HAIRED PERVERT MAYBE!"

"HAVE MY KIDS!"

"NEED HELP FINDING A GRAVE? CUZ YOU WILL NEED ONE AFTER TOMORROW!"

Kakashi was hearing all kinds of comments and couldn't understand why, just why was he being treated this way? All he did was run over here and try to figure out what happened. He couldn't possibly have bumped into EVERY SINGLE ON OF THEM on accident and they thought he was harassing them.

Gai was wondering the same thing. The duo ran together away from the angry mob, unintentionally and unknowingly to the direction of the fight. The mob still hasn't realized, they are on Uchiha turf, and there are dead bodies all surrounding them.

"KAKASHI! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THE PEAK OF YOUR YOUTH AND ALL, BUT YOU GOTTA CONTROL YOUR HORMONES! YOU AREN'T SOOO YOUTHFUL THAT YOU ARE NOT MATURE!"

"GAI I SWEAR TO GOD! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUTH! YOU ARE THE LAST PERSON I WANT TO HEAR LECTURING ME BOUT NOT BEING TOO OLD TO PICK UP CHIC- SERENADE WOMAN!"

"OH DON'T YOU DARE COVER THAT UP! I HEARD THAT!"

"OH FOR GOD SAKE GAI-" Kakashi said as the duo followed by a crowd jumped into the midst of a battlefield. The whole world stopped moving. It was just Kakashi, Gai who were stuck midair with wide eyes and jaws falling down below their necks, Itachi Uchiha, who had the worlds most I-dun-goof look ever, a giant crowd realizing who they were seeing fight, an 'innocent' little Shikamaru who 'accidentally' was 'carried away with the crowd', and Orochimaru with an happy but serious look on his face.

Orochimaru just smiled sadistically as he said, "Well, this is unexpected..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (READ THE EDIT/2nd PART OF THE AUTHOR NOTE. REALLY IMPORTANT IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **So, The correct answer was as few had guessed, was Shisui. I have an explanation and everything to make this all fit in. Believe it or not, I had planned Shisui to come into this part like this since... hmmm, like what? Chapter 3? 4?**

 **DO NOT spoil, if you do, I'm gonna ask you to take your comment down, and if you still don't listen, report. Like just don't be a dick. And not only will I block you, I will also give you the worst fuckin comments ever. Idc who it is, I'm not lettin anyone hurt my "fanbase"**

 **Im also gonna adapt a style where I have the story bit bits by bits at times leave at a cliff hanger, and then going back to and solving it the same chapter most of the times too. That way, you readers will have like you hype level at its peak for what my crap is worth**

 **So yeah, I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY Thankful for your continued love and support, and yeah. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

 _ **EDIT:**_ _ **(I posted the same thing on Chapter 17 so you can skip that one if you'd like but do not skip this one cuz it's important.) So, everything from chapter 9 to chapter 17 had been written a while back on Wattpad. I just never really posted them here. Last time I posted here was last year, 6 months ago. I'm not gonna apologize though. I already told you all that if you wanted to get the Chapter as soon as possible, read it on Wattpad. The only ones I am going to apologize to are the ones who had a GOOD reason which prevented them from going there. Im speaking to you directly that one person who left a review. I understand you might not have been able to find it. Because of that, I'll now post a link. You don't need to make an account there to read it. Just to write, vote on chps, pm, review and stuff.**_

 _ **www . wattpad 481255071-naruto-return-to-the-past-a-barren-wasteland**_

 _ **I broke the link down cuz if I don't, it'll not let me put it here.**_

 **TBH _,_** ** _I wasn't even gonna post it here anymore. This one time I did it was 100% on a whim. I'm not gonna make any false promises to y'all saying I'll update right away or every 2 months or anything. I APPRECIATE YOU TAKING YOUR TIME AND READING IT AND ALL, BUT I'M JUST LETTING YOU KNOW FACTS RN. I'm not saying I don't want you to read this as it comes out, or I don't value you all any more. I just don't get on Fanfiction any more. I interact WAYYYYYY MORE on wattpad with people than here. Another reason, this story here has 7000 views or something as compared to the one on Wattpad where it has OVER 50k! Yeah, so check that out. I might drop this whole account soon, or I might not. I LITERALLY don't know._**


	10. Ch10: Plan in action Part3

"WAIT WHAT?! SHISUI?!" Izumi Uchiha exclaimed pointing at the newcomer. "I- no, EVERYONE thought you were dead!"

Shisui took Izumi and Sasuke and took them a couple of feet back away from Tobi.

"Yeah I did too... I fell off the cliff saying my farewells and all, but... well, when I came too, I found myself in a cave next to 3 kids..."

 _Flashback to the Cave._

 _Shikamaru asked the duo "Alright so, you know when the plan will commence, any questions? Naruto in particular cough cough."_

 _"HEY DON'T SINGLE ME OUT! But yeah I do have a questio-"_

 _"Okay good since we all know the plan-" Sasuke continued on pretending to be oblivious to Naruto's response._

 _"Hey! I'm serious! I really have a good question! What happens if I, or Shikamaru, gets exposed?"_

 _"OH GAWD NARUTO!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he exasperatedly face palmed his head. "FOR THE FIFTH TIME! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! THEY USED TO CALL ME 64 BACK IN THE DAY! AND YOU CAN'T be found out if you stick with the plan. Just imagine yourself as an open pervert who digs little 8 year old boys and girls! Didn't you spend a long time with Master Jiraya?! USE THAT TRAINING!"_

 _Naruto flew his arm in the air as though he is not to blame as he said "Well, he didn't go around giving hickies to lil kids, just because he wants their Genes!"_

 _"Got a point..." said Sasuke and Shikamaru at the same time. Sasuke walked towards Naruto as he activated his sharingan. "Look into my eyes Naruto... Stare deep within... That's how it works... " Naruto unconsciously obeyed at once._

 _"S-Sasuke... I... I didn't know..." Naruto said gently as Sasuke bought his face closer to Naruto who was feeling nervous, anxious and had many other mixed emotions at the time. As sweat trickled down his face, Naruto finally decided, he bouta do it._

 _"I... I..." He gulped. Now is the time to finally face this head on. "I didn't know you swung that way!" He said suddenly backing away. "Sorry but I already have Sakura in my heart and you are like a brot-"_

 _Naruto was cut off by a punch to the gut, spit flying everywhere as his eyes grew smaller from the pain. "Stop making it sound weird and like something that isn't true." said an annoyed Sasuke._

 _"Can't deal with rejection huh?" asked Shikamaru who attempted to tease him... which was a Success._

 _"Shikamaru!" Sasuke yelled catching his attention._

 _"Huh? OH NO! SHIT!" Shikamaru fell for Sasuke's trap, harder then he fell for Temari._

 _"Sharingan!"_

 _Naruto got back up from that punch in the gut "That really hurt ya know! Wait what... is going on... with..." When he came to, he saw Shikamaru's nose bleeding as he was on his knees and Sasuke one knee down to the ground panting heavily._

 _"What I miss...?"_

 _Shikamaru only had one thing to say until Naruto connected the Dots. "So... many... Temari... so many... confessions... so many... chocolates..."_

 _Right after Naruto lended some chakra to Sasuke and snapped Shikamaru out of his lovey dovey trance, they got serious. Sasuke looked deep withing Naruto's eyes, imprinting the plan into his memories whilst simultaneously sealing his past up multiple times incase something does go wrong or they check his memory._

 _"Naruto... You will transform as Orochimaru to fight Itachi and keep him busy. In the meanwhile, Shikamaru will somehow round up a lot of people up and lead them to see Itachi Uchiha bravely fighting Orochimaru, who is actually a transformation which you are under, who somehow managed to kill the whole Uchiha clan. That way, Itachi-nii can stay at the hidden leaf while Orochimaru, not you, who is already branded a traitor, will get all the blame. I will end up coming along to see Orochimaru attempting to kill my brother. And in the slightest off chance you do get exposed as not-Orochimaru, then you dip, announcing you are part of the Akatsuki."_

 _Someone started clapping "Bravo Bravo, that's an excellent plan, even though I woke up only in the middle of it and heard only half of it. Judging by the voices and chakra, is it safe to assume one of you is Sasuke, the jinchuriki, and a shinobi?"_

 _All three of them looked at the voice whilst simultaneously going for their non existent weapons. The three of them realized who it could be the next second. "Oh it's Shisui!" said Naruto all jumpidy and excited._

 _Then upon closer inspection, it seemed that Shisui had a frown on him. He looked pissed. "No way am I gonna let you kill the Uchiha-" he said as he went for his weapon pouch._

 _"Shisui calm down it alright, it's me Sasuke, Itachi's brother!"_

 _Shisui after hesitating at first seemed to relax a little, but still didn't let his guard down._

 _Shikamaru said "Okay fine, I understand you don't trust us! We get it! So, as proof we are allies, try opening your eyes which was supposedly stolen."_

 _Naruto gleefully said "Yeah! After all, I wouldn't heal and bring your Kotoamatsu-whatever if I was a bad guy now would I?"_

 _Shisui was hesitant at first but he opened his eyes._

 _"Whoa no way... Does that mean I can go..." He activated his sharingan and soon right after, furrowed his brows._

 _"Oh uh, so you see, its like, your eye is back and all healed up, but you need a trigger again to activate your Mangekyo sharingan._

 _"I see... so... why do you wanna annihilate the Uchiha clan...?"_

 _Shikamaru began to explain "Well, you see, believe it or not... we are from the future..."_

 _Naruto's stomach began growling again._

 _Sasuke said "Naruto, shut your fat ass up, we are doing something important!"_

 _Naruto said apologetically "Sorry, sorry..."_

 _Shisui said "Oh really? How would you go about proving it?"_

 _Naruto said "Oh, right here..." he started to create the rasengan._

 _"What?! The rasengan?! I thought only the flash and the sannin jiray-"_

 _"I am from the future, and in the future, I trained under Jiraya and not only can perform this, but also sage mode..." He said as he finished absorbing nature energy._

 _Sasuke said "As you know, I am Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's brother, and I too am from the future. MY proof is within my eyes..." He said as he showed Shisui his EMS._

 _"B-But thats the-"_

 _Naruto gleefully said "Oh its not JUST that, Sasuke, if you will..."_

 _Sasuke showed the Uchiha his Rinnegan._

 _"How... How did you acheive the Mangekyo...no, more importantly, the... the rinnegan...? Why are you here in the past...?"_

 _Sasuke began explaining, "In the past- er, future I mean, which is like tomorrow, Itachi-nii will be commanded by Danzo to go off and slaughter the Uchiha clan, or the hidden leaf will attack the Uchiha themselves. The final thing that convinced him was sparing me. I years after this point in time, fight Itachi, and succeed in... in... killing him... Only later did I find out the truth... And later on in the 4th great ninja war, which ended not too long before we arrived here. And my rinnegan, was a gift to me from the sage of the six paths."_

 _Shisui said "I see... so the Uchiha really have no hop- WAIT WHAT?! T-THE FOURTH?! THE SAGE OF-"_

 _Shikamaru said "Even though this is a drag, I got this... So basically... The fourth great ninja war started because the fake Madara Uchiha appeared at a five kage summit to declare war, with the objective of capturing the Kurama and Gyuki. He had already captured the others. He raised an army of white people- I mean zombies- no, shit clones of Hashirama the 1st hokage, and allied with someone under Orochimaru who reanimated incredibly strong shinobis, like multiple kages, jinchurikis, Kinkaku, Ginkaku, Dan, Hizashi, multiple S ranked criminals around the same level as Itachi and Orochimaru, and many more."_

 _"AND THE LEAF BATTLED AGAINST THEM ALL?!" asked Shisui in amazement._

 _"Um, well, the 5 great nations banded together for that." Naruto butted in_

 _"So what happened next?" bewildered, Shisui asked again._

 _"Oh also, they animated one more person... the real Madara Uchiha... He too, possessed the rinnegan... He decimated an entire company himself almost effortlessly. Then he made quick easy work of the kages at the time. Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, and Naruto battled him and the fake Madara out... because of time paradox reasons, I can't tell you the identity of the fake... Madara ended up getting all 9, including Naruto's kyuubi and achieved a sage of the six paths like state."_

 _Shisui stated "That would mean Naruto would die."_

 _"He would have under regular circumstances, but his father, the 4th hokage gave him the other half of kurama."_

 _"What's a Kurama?"_

 _"The n-n-nine t-t-ta- I can't say it... its the name of what's inside me." Naruto said holding his stomach as if he needed to go to the bathroom._

 _"So as I was saying before Naruto interrupted me, Naruto then received half of the sage of the six paths power somehow and-"_

 _Sasuke said "I got this Shikamaru, cuz someone wasn't worthy enough to get the sage of the six path's power cough cough Shikamaru cough cough."_

 _"AW HELL NO! YOU PETTY AS SHI-" Shikamru who was complaining was cut off by Sasuke._

 _"So the sage told us the backstory of Indra, and his brother Asshoera and all then gave me the powers of shadow and the rinnegan, and Naruto the yang, and sage power. It was mostly "_

 _Shisui dying to know what happened to his precious world asked "What about the war?"_

 _Everyone got quiet. Naruto after 20 seconds of silence spoke up. "No one won... The battle we did though... Madara killed over 99% of the Earth's population and all of the shinobi from the 5 great villages including the citizens of it after his 10 tails went on a rampage and Naruto and Sasuke sealed it in the end finally. Ultimately, I ended up coming to the past with these mofos. That's all we can tell you because of time paddle oaks reasons like Shikamaru said."_

 _"Paradox." Corrected Sasuke._

 _"Yeah same thing."_

 _Flashback ends_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shisui told Izumi "It's a long story and I can't really tell you. But... I see we are in a bit of a... dilemma here..."

Sasuke gave the infamous "Hmph..."

Shisui gave back the sacred Uchiha Clan's secret language's, "Hmph" reply back.

Sasuke said as he closed his eyes as he whispered so that only Shisui and Izumi can hear it, "20 more seconds, that's all I need. Remember, you haven't re-awoken your Mangekyo yet so don't over do it. Worse comes to worst, take Izumi and run. You will be a great asset, and I can hopefully figure something out to break free... hopefully..."

 _Tobi:_ _This is defnitely not what I planned! Shisui?! Shisui the teleporter?! Here?! He is supposed to be dead! I know full well that his dead body was discovered not too long ago too! Sasuke because of his lack of experience I can handle (lol), but Shisui... no..._

"Count yourself lucky... I'm leaving... I didn't plan for _him_ to show up... I might be able to beat Itachi but... The Kotomatsukami... no..Oh well, I did get half of my objective done today..."

Tobi Kamuied away to escaped from this undesirable situation.

Izumi was over joyed that they lived through that, until... she realized that her whole clan is dead, and there is no sign of Itachi...

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Shisui were thinking about how they were able to reach a better resolution to the fight than they had originally thought! Sure Shisui was here, but he didn't know of Tobi's ability. ...About 15 seconds of Izumis crying passed until they both simultaneously thought to themselves

DAFAQ?!

Sasuke realizing his powers has returned suddenly remembered the plan said "OH SHIT ITACHI! LETS GO!"

. . .

The whole crowd gasped in horror as they realized where they were, and the event that had just taken place. Some broke down into screams, some into tears, and some went into a state of shock. They couldn't believe their eyes! THE INFAMOUS LEGENDARY UCHIHA CLAN HAS PERISHED?! THE SAME ONE WHICH WAS ONE PAR WITH THE SENJU?! ONE OF THE TWO STRONGEST CLANS TO HAVE EVER EXISTED?!

Orochimaru came at Itachi with a rasengan.

.

.

.

 _Itachi: Sorry Sasuke... I have failed you..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _NO! AS IF! I WONT LET THIS FREAK GET ANYWHERE NEAAARR YOUUUUUUUU!_

"SUSANOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Itachi yelled weaving his chakra into a skeleton like structure with his eyes.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a skeleton arm in between Orochimaru and him. Orochimaru had his eyes wide open as his Rasengan had no effect. "Incredible! The Susanoo, the ultimate defense! The one on par with tailed beasts (If anyone has the official name, would really appreciate you telling me)! Seems as though I get to be the first to see it in action! It seems however, you are still on the first level. There are 4 stages in total."

"Yes Orochimaru, you can tell me all about it once you are on the brink of death! With this power, I feel like I can take on Madara Uchiha himself!" Itachi said with confidence but not arrogant.

Kakashi and Gai were too stunned to realize that they should hop in. The villagers were in awe just like them. Just what was this majestic ability?

Itachi bought Susanoo's fist towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru, hoped he could counter it with his fist, but ended up failing in the process. He was blown away on the other direction. Orochimaru got on his feet and raised his hands up in the air creating a giant ball of rasengan. (a Mini spirit bomb - Giant rasengan -ish)

"Itachi dear, I hope you are ready for thissss." He runs towards Itachi and attacks his Susano'o using the rasengan at a high enough power, leaving a crack in it.

Itachi grunted and tactically retreated a couple of feet away.

"Itachi!" Kakashi yelled as he got in front of him along with Gai.

Itachi was ready to punch the two away, but then he heard something surprising, which helped him decide whether to let them do what they pleases or not.

"Sorry for your loss Itachi... but this is no time for condolences, we need to kill this murderer..." Gai said with a lot of enthusiasm cut back.

"What...? What do you mean...?"

"The Uchiha clan... I know they are incredibly powerful and all... but to think one man was able to do all this...?" Gai said out loud rhetorically.

Kakashi said "He _is_ a sannin afterall... I can't imagine anyone else going up against Fugaku other than someone of this level..."

Orochimaru said in his fake blushing voice "Aw shucks thanks... But you see, I had a little help... from Madara Uchiha..."

The trio along with the whole crowd gasped in horror, well, for Itachi it was more of a shock.

 _Itachi: Was Orochimaru in on the plan to kill the Uchiha? How else would he know Madara...?_

"Kakashi!" Gai said

"Right!" Kakashi lifted up his headband revealing the Sharingan.

"1st gate of Opening, open, 2nd gate, open, 3rd gate, open, 4th gat,e open, 5th gate of Closing... OPEN!"

Orochimaru hissed as he asked hoping Gai hadn't mastered that far yet "So you aren't going up to 7th?"

"Not yet. I haven't had full mastery of that yet. I might end up hurting Kakashi or Itachi." Gai said without thinking.

Kakashi yelled at him "Gai! ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED YOU ENTHUSIASTIC PEACE OF FUCKING SHIT?! WHY DID YOU GIVE THAT AWAY?!"

"I... uhh... I... My bad... I fucked up... sorry..." replied a sorry Gai.

"If we end up dying here, I will kill your ass." Kakashi said as he threw paper bombs at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru countered it with a shuriken creating a smoke screen. When the smoke was cleared, Kakashi was underneath him. Naruto had only experienced it twice so he didn't think about that. Kakashi stuck two paper bombs right at his feet. Upon realizing that, Orochimaru was forced to center his chakra at the legs.

They all saw Itachi, Gai, and Kakashi gallantly battle Orochimaru. Rasengan here and there, and Itachi blocking, defending and punching, Kakashi evading and pressuring, Gai dodging, and attacking. It was a gruesome battle.

 _Naruto: Goddammit! Where is Sasuke when you really need him?! Always disappears! That one time we went off to search for a cat, that time when we tried pranking Kakashi sensei, that time when Orochimaru attacked, that time he left the hidden leaf- oh, was too far...?_

"6th gate of joy, OPEN!"

Gai lunged at Orochimaru and delivered an attack from his morning peacock. Orochimaru was blown away straight at Itachi who was currently bringing his fist towards him. Orochimaru centered a lot of Nature chakra on the point of contact.

 _Naruto: Sage mode gets me into a whole another level yeah sure, but Gai's ability is just terrifyingly incredible. From what I heard on the battlefield, it was strong enough to beat Madara in his Sage of Six paths mode to a bloody pulp at full power... Luckily, he is only at the 6th gate for now... To add more, their is Itachi with his Susanoo... sure I have dealt with Susanoo before, but I needed Kurama for that... Good thing he is still at the first stage and just unlocked it_

 _Naruto: This battle was tough enough with Itachi, with Kakashi's added help especially, but with Gai... It's too hard for me alone to handle... unless... but that would leave me immobile for a week... SCREW IT! IF I DON'T, ILL BE IMMOBILE FOR LIFE!_

Gai aimed at Orochimaru as he launched his morning peacock. Orochimaru jumped out of the way with relatively ease all of a sudden and in mid-air, Kakashi used his Chidori on him. Orochimaru grabbed Kakashi's wrist before it reached him and launched him at Gai. The second he landed, he was met with Itachi's Susanoo fist. "Game over..." said the trio together.

Orochimaru only smiled. He stopped the susanoo attack with one hand as he slid a couple feet, and then punched the susanoo's hand once full force. The fist cracked. The air crackled with power as Orochimaru was now giving off intense heat and killed intent. Itachi was taken by surprise, as well as the Kakashi who was flung at Gai, who is also surprised at the feat.

Orochimaru pulled his arm back, and Itachi realized, he is in a pretty bad position at the current moment. Orochimaru punched at the Susanoo arm once more and it shattered.

"He easily shattered through my Susanoo with a single punch? WHAT?!" he said backing off

"No way... this is unreal..." Kakashi said as he analyzed the chakra being given off.

Gai asked "What do you mean?!"

Itachi said "The chakra is... Incredibly strong... It's Hokage level and above... We need to beat him before he becomes an even greater threat to the leaf..."

"Did you honestly believe I'd not take the initiative..."

Orochimaru appeared right infront of Kakashi and kneed him knocking the air out of him. "Kakashi sens- senin?" (Senin means sage, he was bouta slip up)

"KAKASHI!" Gai yelled as he ran towards the two.

Orochimaru: He could be a pain in the ass when I escape

He thought as he delivered a specially modified version of the rasengan to Gai which would temporarily immobilize him.

 _Orochimaru: That's it, anymore and I will be in trouble. A minute has almost passed. This is my chance to escape_

 _Itachi: At this rate, we are bound to lose... We need a miracle to beat him... Or we need reinforcements, better yet, the Hokage himself._

Orochimaru right before fleeing said to them. "My buddies from the Akatsuki need me right now. They say they are about to subdue the tailed beasts, so I gotta dip." Itachi thought,

 _The akatsuki? What is that? Either way, I need to buy time for reinforcements to arrive..._

"Itachi-nii... What... is going on...? Did that bad man kill everyone...?!" Sasuke who just appeared asked his older brother in a concerned and scared tone, which slowly but surely transformed into one one anger. "I BET HE DID! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM!" Suddenly, Sasuke dropped to his knee. Before he fell head first, Itachi appeared and caught him.

Naruto turned his Six path mode off as he made his grand exit.

 _Naruto: Whoa, too close for comfort... Thank god that worked out as planned... That was actually perfectly done... I really thought I'd be found... And thank god the clones were enough! I got worried thinking I would run out my sage mode... No, not yet... Can't let my guard down. GODDAMMIT I WANNA CHANGE BACK NARUTO FORM!_

Suddenly, he saw Danzo in the distance clapping. "Thank you for assistance Orochimaru. I didn't expect you to drop in."

Naruto connected the dots. Danzo worked with Orochimaru and had a good relationship.

 _Naruto: No wonder Danzo would act this way, specially after his old acquaintance, Orochimaru not-me and dare I say... Friend, helped the village he cared so much 'saved' the village._

"Well, I used to be a part of the village so I had to do something... also... Nice eye..."

"Huh?" Danzo slow on the uptake didn't realize what Orochimaru, well Naruto, meant.

Naruto activated his Six path mode once more as he lunged forward at Danzo and stole Shisui's eye right back. Danzo yelled in pain as he was not expecting that in the slightest. "Curse you Orochimaru!"

Naruto gave a sorrowful, sad, "Heh, already am, that is why I'm here." as he ran past Danzo which took Danzo by surprise.( It looked like how Madara stole SOMEONE's eye in the 4th ninja war. Not gonna say it incase someone is still behind for some reason and is reading this.)

Naruto remembered, Danzo isn't actually that weak. Sasuke had trouble dealing with him at the time, so he should run before anything. If anything, what happened here had 3 benefits.

1, it would strengthen the hate for the Pedosnake, and convince Danzo that it was actually Orochimaru who the bad guy is.

2, it would help Sasuke get off his case about killing, or at least kicking Danzo's ass for the moment, which Naruto can't help but not disagree with.

3, Shisui will not only get his Kotoamatsukami back, but can also get himself a EMS version of it.

Naruto slipped into a shady back alley, the kind where there would be drug dealers, and transformed back to his regular self, and snuck his way to his apartment using his S-Class stealth abilities.

Naruto changed out of his clothes and took a good rejuvenating shower. He let out a breath of fresh air as he layed on his bed with the temprature in his room being perfectly cool. "Aaahhhhh, now that was tough..."

Who wouldn't be tired after that? Who wouldn't be tired after fighting Itachi, Gai and Kakashi? Who wouldn't be tired after stealing an eye from a top official? Who wouldn't be tired after acting like a pedophile rapist?

All that time of planning had finally paid off. Naruto was able to frame Orochimaru for the massacre, enabling Itachi to stay in the hidden leaf. Naruto was able to help give hints about his newfound powers. Naruto was able to help unite the shady side of the leaf with the good side. Naruto was able to relief stress. Naruto was able to get back Shisui's Mangekyo. And Naruto finally had a break. He closed his eyes as he fell into eternal slumber, well, until the next morning. (Was gonna say chapter, but refrained myself. YOUR WELCOME 4th wall breaking HATERS!)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So there you have it! I haven't done a fighting sequence in a while so I honestly legitimately don't know how it was. Hopefully it was good enough or satisfactory. Hopefully the ost I added helped get y'all in the mood. Music plays a part in anime. So seeing as how

Here is the quick rundown summary of the past 3 chapters cuz I know its been a little hectic.

 _Sasuke waits for the slaughter to end so that Naruto can transform as Orochimaru acting like he killed the Uchiha clan. He sensed some fighting going on and couldn' help, but intervene. As luck would have it, it was Izumi Uchiha. Around the same time Shikamaru transformed a clone into Kakashi and met up with Gai, and one into Gai to meet with Kakashi, and lure the two people, as well as a crowd into the compound which was done through creating a bunch of other Kakashi clones to rile up a crowd._

 _The first 2 pics are from the Uchiha Massacre, the 3rd is from around post 9 tails attack. (Not Kurama, cuz he was bein manipulated) And lastly, the 4th one is a fan art which is gonna be what the Izumi in this looks like closest to._

 _Sasuke fights recklessly and ends up messing up. He runs out of chakra. So then he provides guidance for Izumi, telling her ways she can buy time cuz he needed about 2-3 minutes to recover. Sasuke indirectly fought with Obito through Izumi until he regained his powers. He was really close to getting his power back until Obito decided to end it all. Just then Shisui appeared not letting Obito get his way. Itachi Clashed with Orochimaru who is in sage mode and is doing rasengan. Itachi's tsukyomi plan doesn't work, and as Orochimaru comes straight at him with the Rasengan, Itachi accepts his fate. The crowd at that moment basically arrives. Itachi then realizes Sasuke would be left all alone and there is also Orochimaru, so he activates Susanoo, the ability which he just found to beat him. Shisui's presence more or less scares Obito off. He however did not know, Shisui couldn't use his Kotoamatsukami as of yet. The trio goes in search of Itachi, well, except Shisui. He went back to the cave. Meanwhile, Naruto who is in disguise, goes sage mode to fight Itachi. Kakashi and Gai jumped in and that led Naruto to go ssj- I mean six path(Unintentional mistake, but I'm keeping it). Naruto breaks the arm of the Susanoom and quickly handles Kakashi, and takes adv of Gai letting his guard down as he rushed to Kakashi by basically paralyzing him temporarily. He takes adv of Sasuke coming in and fainting, and Gai and Kakashi being knocked out and runs. On his way out, he sees Danzo. He takes Shisui's eye back and heads back home and rests._

So yeah, last few chapters in a nutshell :D . Pretty sure this is my longest one yet. This is a 10k view special chapter, 4.5k words chapter! Seriously, I had high hopes for this story but never did I think it would be THIS big! Also, its actually currently at 9.8, but it should be 10k by tomorrow hopefully.

Oh speaking of Naruto going home and resting, I think I should do the same... afterall... ITS 4:38! I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW! I GOTTA WAKE UP AT 6! HERE I THOUGHT I HAD ONE MORE DAY OF WEEKEND! FUUUUUUUU-!


	11. Ch11: New Allies

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29e91cdd2f8cdc026d01640438ca9a20"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Do it..."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c0addaa58b8f907bd9f423d6974ac0e"Naruto opened his eyes and he saw he was in a completely dark room. It was a room of emptiness, a room of nothingness... He moved his right hand forward leaning towards the left side, almost as though he is caressing the dark intangible ocean of nothingness. He felt... nothing... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb3594e15a7eacbad2ecf24aea88298b"The atmosphere felt eerily familiar, almost as though he had to deal with it on multiple ocassions. Was it his depression...? Was it his insecurity...? Was it his pain...? Was it his suffering...? Or was it his anxiety...? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cf757c1fb56a010539cf93b5613f18b"He felt the darkness take form of multiple voices. He started hearing all sorts of noises in his head. "Hah! Tailed brat!" "The 4th should finish what he started" "Why seal it in a kid and not kill him?" "Oh god, when will he move out of the village?!" "Damn kid needs to watch his tone!" "This piece of shit should go rot in a ditch!" "Can we kill him already?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2dc954bc2d5901b2ef103fb0be54614"Naruto started to feel the temperature rise. The heat was forcing him to take deep breaths of air. He couldn't breathe almost as thought he was suffocating. The darkness took form of 2 hands as though it tuned in into what he was feeling. The pitch-black hand in perfect sync, with the color darker than black, rose up from Naruto's feet. Naruto didn't even notice it until he realized that there were 2 hands. It rose up from the ground and strangled him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97e1047472545909efe57d50faef465c"Naruto didn't feel like he was suffocating, he actually was suffocating. The 2 hands started to give form to a body. Next thing he knew, he was being held up in the air by the neck by a humanoid figure. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bee3d21c41f5bd5da4b0491f48286785""W-Who are you...?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab801c429ecc0813c80cced19ae954eb"The figure just smiled. Naruto was just on the brink of passing out when he heard, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="753f34ae4c2a2c8f891a464f15634e19"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Back off... Or else..." /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7d0a012fa498277be5494ea32de5627"Suddenly there was a rush of bright orange flame which enveloped Naruto. "Huh...?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73ff54075b06eafb55c270d335309491"All Naruto saw was an orange figure spitting bars- behind bars. It had an evil almost sadistic expression on it's face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43b7eb50942597e29fe1a26dccbfe430""GAH!" Naruto woke up panting and breathing hard. He was on the brink of passing out. Just then he remembered, he wasn't dead yet.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68ead70bd13151682d09bb7b2a728ca5". . ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7afed840f3e2d45956ae68408f26b04c""Ughhh, what happened...?" Sasuke asked as he woke up from his slumber. He scanned the room. Everything was different, and no, it wasn't that he was not in his parent's house anymore, he was in a whole new house, one he had never seen before. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"So... I take it things really did change... I... just don't know if it was for the best, or if it was for the worst.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="910e3deda252caed8a965d1c114143cf"He got up and tried to think what happened last. All he remembered was that he, Izumi, and Shisui ran over to Itachi to check up on his end. He remembered that he acted as though he was passing out to get Itachi's attention and distract him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2e863915baa76826d95b890a31cc7e0"The door suddenly slid open. "Oh, so you are awake... Sasuke..." He looked up at the white haired man who just entered the room. "Do I... know..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4a9db792807fff3e14d9a05844113cc"Then it hit him, it was Copyninja Kakashi Hatake, also known as Kakashi of the Sharingan. An infamous shinobi who made a name for himself in the 5 great nations. The same man who likes to read por- Make out paradise. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b9756c3fb38f5fa8d3576691c01b519""How did I-" Sasuke grabbed his head as he yelped in pain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9d1d71279bcc95e77809d626f2f6b4b"Kakashi walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder as he said "It's okay... you will be fine now... You passed out from exhaustion..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b11893ff620d17cd033cbb231a9dd94""What?!- OUCH!" He yelled, but it only hurt him more. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46862312d56e0a3773b5833619a5cc82""Where is my brother?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80e28b038a18ad6127a1eebc3b00e830"Kakashi took on a serious tone. "Well... I'm not really supposed to... Alright fine... Don't freak out, alright?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c243225ed8d74c85b491c6ac413e3ea"Sasuke felt his heart rate drop. Kakashi in a sorrowful tone said "Your brother well..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cefd014815b1d324224a98ddc687704". . ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a21c03838b73c4c1104fd6ee4db07c96"Shikamaru woke up after his short 9 hour nap and looked out the window. "Hmm... Option 1... Get up and do shit... nah, too much work... Or... Option 2... sleep... Yeah... thought so... I'll sleep..." He shuffled in his bed and tried to find a good position to rest in for a solid 20 seconds. "Ugh, too much shuffling, too much energy... I'll just grab cookies..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71fd543ea82ad3c82975b35d4eaab3c5"He got up and walked to his kitchen and took out the box of cookies his mom bought for him. He grabbed one cookie and looked through his window. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Wow... yesterday was pretty crazy... Naruto pulled off the perfect Orochimaru, and everything went really smoothly, even if it had some difficulties.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c951b1fa87b952c224605a6b383bb03"Suddenly the older Nara walked in to the kitchen whilst spinning a kunai in his hand.. "Hey kid waddya doin...?" He stopped spinning it and held it tightly as he squinted at Shikamaru and asked him, "Also, who are you, and what have you done with my son?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bee0dc17d249cf2b83929987685f4435". . ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80bab29529fd9e134897c28a19fb3456"Naruto entered his minds cape and saw a cage. He could faintly sense there was something behind the bars, something with crazy power. He simply smiled as he said "Hey...?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe8718b5509dc4eac3c7a0ac050af06c"Suddenly, a wave of hate and negative vibes and chakra flooded the whole minds cape. "Oh, what's this? This is impressive, far more quicker than what I had anticipated." said the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"thing/em behind the cage in a deep evil voice. Naruto could tell he was trying not to scare him off, but there was no doubt about it, if it was the real 6 year old Naruto, he'd have ran away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9420586d1ce63259c8bfc39f82dfa380""I know, the reason is because I weakened that the second I said something to you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dbca4c54ccd608ca16912be6237aaf4"The em style="box-sizing: border-box;"thing /emin the cage started to take form into orange chakra. "Who... are you...? You don't seem to be afraid, or surprised in the slightest..." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83074894242fc7be73abcf3c6b88783d""Heh...em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'The 4th component... It requires the ten tail's chakra, or...a tailed beast's life energy...' /emI hoped you lied, but..." Naruto muttered under his breath, quiet enough for him to not hear Naruto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9d258a2cfa2a1d66db3dba0b28e5bac""What are you talking about? Speak up!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2fb96f70bd113ebfcc660e1e4f3262b"Naruto smirked and talked up to the seal. "Well, um... I guess I'm going to have to start over then huh... Hi there 9 tailed fox...!" The second he said that, he could feel the fox get angry. Naruto looked down on the floor. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Heh, even if it's not the same one I grew up with, its still him.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f47f9cd35ae06d6ad308d9563a887436""No... I should address you properly... Isn't that right..." Naruto looked up with borderline tears in his eyes and said with a warm gentle smile "Kurama...?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a93bc4b05810c85f54a3f89f972424a9". . ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17b6c08632d1c7b4886444a1f1353b5d""WHAT?! NO WAY! WHY?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fec43f5b30413546314b3fe3b8c91e3""Calm down-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="215ff587abf4ff9e9f043af0faca60e8""THERE IS NO REASON FOR THAT! YOU SAW IT! IT WAS OROCHIMAR-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdb78977eab60af4c98ec2b394b824ec""SASUKE...!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1be65826184fdc196a1c8921b6c6e691"Sasuke realized the little outburst he just had. It didn't make sense though. Why was Itachi getting arrested and going under trial? It seemed pretty obvious Orochimaru cough cough killed the Uchiha. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="687c015f75152336e2a138f60639d91c""Sasuke listen to me. There isn't enough evidence to show it really was Itachi who killed the Uchiha clan. He is skilled yes, I definitely agree, but I don't think he could have taken Fugaku Uchiha down along with the rest of the Uchiha and still be in that condition. Besides, eye witness reports, including my, says Orochimaru was present at the scene and killed them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22a2c2023054b183acb050c8afedf2e3""I know but...!" Sasuke tried to collect his thoughts. There has to be a solution right? But then again, if things just play out right, it could all be fine. But what if they wait too long...?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33ed5586acfb94d5acd951be17c4615d""Excuse me Kakashi, I have to head out for a bit to cool my head down. I'll return to your place again." Sasuke started heading to the door and right before he turned the knob, Kakashi called out to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b093602daba082df779702a3c2304b1""Oh one more thing Sasuke..." He gave Sasuke a warm smile beneath his mask as he told the boy, "Starting today, I-" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4683e269908edcfc18433fa861230b55"Sasuke stormed off in frustration breaking Kakashi's heart a little bit. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"This wasn't part of our plan... I have to do something... I have to set things right!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16a8b4a76f977ee32c0e6b1056793fbb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;". . ./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02b926f055d64e4db3ae64b373e39531"Shikamaru looked at his father as though he was hearing things. "Um, did you say something just-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93625ccd20fbaa7009f38456b08814f6""Yeah." Shikaku's voice was cold now. "I've had this suspicion for a while now... At first I thought you just weren't feeling good... But not just your attitude... your eyes... your stature... it has all changed..." Shikaku narrowed his eyes staring down at Shikamaru./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8187b6328c5de7dd92816da356262939"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Shit, I didn't think about this thoroughly enough. I live in the same house as the one man who I know is smarter than me at the moment... damn... Why did I think the slight change in me would go unnoticed by him of all people.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="048963a4d5bf3c04b6d17420ae90c75a""So..." Before Shikamaru could react, Shikamaru got bind up by Shikaku's shadow paralysis. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1099a1d3f884058586f485b1b9cb05e1""W-Wait what are you doin-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64ebdd3d2cb814e2356b507cfcf59e19""You know damn well... Now do you prefer if you tell me right now, or I take you to Ibiki, the infamous torturer of the lead, or me personally torture you until you beg for death...?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="450aec3dda50cf4017f3690aed6421f8""Huh... I knew it... I wouldn't be able to keep it low-key forever, specially because of you. I'll come clean, whether you believe me or not is up to you though..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de59659bf786f97a70a2ac78ee2a45c4"Shikaku responded with silence signifying Shikamaru to continue. (A/N Damn, just wanted to put this out there, the names Shikamaru and Shikaku are pretty hard not to mix up when writing, so when or if you see it being the other dude and not make sense, just connect the dots to figure out who is talking or reacting.)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="630279952a7a98d98af82d8d6bfe36ce""So, basically... Let me give you the quick summary of what is going on... Basically... I am your son, Shikamaru-" A kunai flew by him from Shikaku who was staring daggers, well, throwin kunais too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="553aa006e0e71ba0668148a6a9ed19a5""Stop messing around, or next time, I wont miss on purpose... Every second you stall from here on out, you lose a nail..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72ab3d14785d9d3309a4d8d60a779eeb"Shikamaru cleared his throat. "Let me finish, I'm Shikamaru Nara from 10 years in the future. I know it's hard to believe but I'm saying the truth. the 4th great ninja war... The fake Madara declared it on all 5 nations. We banded together and fought him and Kabuto. They had all sorts of crazy people on their side. Reanimated Jinchurikis, to reanimated kages, to even Madara Uchiha."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35597f075858464b2f3e99d5d38eca49""What?! 4th?! Jinchurikis AND Kages?" Shikaku yelled in disbelief./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1ce9871da97cd8cf47ec85df921dd6d""Shut up and let me finish. So basically, the fake Madara, Tobi, was successful in taking the tailed beasts 1 through 7. He got the tentacle of the 8th, and the 9th's chakra from Ginkaku and Kinkaku. He absorbed them all in and was able to summon the ten tails. That is when..." Shikamaru started to falter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a4e2da481b4f12c30d20d2fa0e671d8""What is it...?" Shikaku asked intigued by what he was hearing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="441a28047c3289954c3acde50d9fef7e""That's when Ino's dad... and you die... So anyways, lets not talk about that. Things happened such as hokage, 1 through 4 are resurrected and fight alongside us. Madara gets revived and becomes the 10 tails jinchuriki. So what I heard happened next was the ten tails... it went out of control and killed everyone on the planet. All who were left were the last Uchiha, lord 6th, me, and maybe 5 or 10 people on the planet. I can't tell you any details because of time paradox."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06db48ff034d79d7099c8887b049a130"Shikaku sighed and asked Shikamaru, "So... what makes you think I believe that...? For all I know, you could be BS-ing this whole... plot."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb1b5494e3bbeb1dce75fe4c59f1c6a7""Heh, thought so... Well then, I have no prood really, but... For confirmation, you can ask one of the people who came here along with me... Or, I could tell you what your final words were..." Shikamaru smirked as he said the latter one./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0de622f7b9f13ee710de3556b193a18f""Oh, my final words huh? I wonder what those could be...?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd0e32488f3c9c701b652cdcd111bb3d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Shikaku: If I were to tell them to my son, I'd probably tell him I care for him, and relay a similar message to Yoshino.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc48fa03deaaa5bb0a95ea33c5f00fcf""So well, you started by telling me to relay something to mom, but then you said..." Shikamaru looked around and tried sensing if his mom was evesdropping. "You said to 'throw out that thing in the wooden box on the left-hand shelf of the storeroom' without finding out."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6125b649371c7ac9953c4419cb0ca70"Shikaku froze up. He suddenly let go of the paralysis. "Hehe... I made sure to cast a sealing jutsu on it. So long as I live, it can't be opened by anyone other than me... And you shouldn't have any clue about it... I guess this proves it... you knowing my stash of por- I mean, intructural books regarding husband wife relationship... You are from the future.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8313212051fa022311103ae7adc98abd". . ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="288297d29d599299613c5d09f0f8cd8e""How did you know my name?!" Kurama roared in a voice signifying a mixture of anger, hate, but more concealed and important, happiness, and sorrow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ba21c670d8398514cd8d392cec30da9""Kurama... The 4th component... your life..." Naruto said as he stared at his reflection on the water he was standing on. Kurama's pupils had constricted from shock. "No... It can't... Are you saying... Me...? Of all the others... I performed that jutsu?" Naruto simply nodded not meeting Kurama in the eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="923f083e6e94db8d39b114645aa948d3""But that is not possible! I would never do such a thing! The process is excruciating. Try imagining what I am going to say right now. A lot of spikes attached to the ground facing up. Now imagine place a piece of paper on it. Now pull the paper across the hundreds of spikes. Now multiply thata pain by 100, not to metion your life forces gets ripped apart too."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea450f60e9764951b4997ad6442b5db9"Naruto's heart sunk in deeper and deeper every word Kurama spoke to him. "No... Please... that's enough..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75dee0fb6dbadbdcc44a67e3f8a19202"Suddenly, the whole scene shifted. Madara Uchiha could be seen in the background in the desert along with a couple other faces unknown to Kurama. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="992d6679b43f19b0d7cdf7b2c81d713f""This is..." Kurama muttered under his breath. He could not believe what he was seeing, He willingly lent Naruto some chakra/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a8630f396e06add206e1e98e5c78e77"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""If you want me to lend you power, I wouldn't mind doing it, Naruto!"/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4ffe49d1cd439df65388e33098c0cac"Then the Scene switched once more. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bfbe6299dd8bfa85b374e8944f1eac8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""You sure are talking to me a lot, lately. I'm glad you want to lend me your power, but before you do, there's something I have to say... Thanks for helping me with the other Madara... You really saved me..."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89e8033e49a4f91d7cc75eccea93008f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""DON'T THANK ME! IT'S CREEPING ME OUT! I just did that because I rather deal with you than Madara...! Besides... I could only give you a tiny bit of my chakra because of this cage... I just wanna see you fight a little more... That's right... just to pass the time."/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e8cd0e061ae2049180b13ff43b95765"Kurama was stunned now. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Since when did he get so chummy with Naruto? Not yet yea, but he wouldn't ever get chummy with a measly human... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fb1d396681da5d50fab71e56a7b3ed5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Hey! Why do you have to get mad when I just thanked you?! You don't have to stop glaring at me, but you could atleast work a little bit more on your attitude!"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5977b6beb9be0f459daab747f899d0d"He glanced back at Naruto once more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2a7d07631b366eff5f7671e3582ad74"Suddenly, the scene became centered at the fist extended out to Naruto. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af8dac6b9036980edf42a7b0d9028b5b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Hit your chakra with mine..."/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c5553b274d71d81a767ae4f5f13a988"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Are we gonna play chakra tug of war again?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6201699c80ea44a046b8dfba6599961c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""You idiot! We don't need to this time... It's not like I have anything else to do... So we could if you really wanted to..."/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e65370740cb3bd70b4fd2df133b5403"Naruto was still looking down. The scene changes corresponding to the thoughts and feelings of the human in it. Kurama looked at Naruto wondering if he had what it took to bring that change in him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d02c4b9dcd8578955768c8361f314762"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""You are no longer that monster fox...You are a partner of a citizen from the hidden leaf..."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b5aa17ee92ad9c8a864fb05c4a7c7eb"Kurama could not believe the scenes he was witnessing. Will that really happen in the future? Will Naruto and him really become.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43669807c510196fb846c37c117555f1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The prophecy/em.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ad9eadb473597d8f7fd0a57fd8fde70"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Hahahaha! It looks like you have surpassed all the other Kages in stupidity!"/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="620c487821570e945143bf4d1bb9cf0c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""SHUT UP! STUPID, STUPID KURAMA!"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d90c4e0e47a5f3f594e81437b6a7f280"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurama gently smiled as he said "It'll be alright, don't worry about it..." /span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b03b1f38f76ec787e5bdfb1104a278ef"Kurama had his mouth open. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed, comfort someone or even looked at someone gently. raised his hand up to Naruto once more. Naruto looked up, drawing his eyes away from the reflection in the water./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21f20c37309ccd3cd891899eb6419980""I believe you Naruto... You mindscape memories... they were too real... You can not possibly have forged it..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d4bdc09cf834941a2ee796371d41c1a"Naruto could not believe what he was seeing. Was Kurama really willing to be his friend already? Unkown to Naruto, he had tears spilling out of his eyes. He raised his fist up and fist bumped Kurama as they had an understanding. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b5c6e5be32791bec9adcaf9fe948724""Hey kid, so do you know the sealing formula's key?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9067222ec10d178faaa2d745acc5a3e5""Uhh... no..." Naruto said realizing what that means./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c683f40892807823aa7ea0b87661302"Kurama's sweat dropped. "So just because you are from the future and you befriended me, it doesn't mean you aren't stupid..." Kurama said muttering half-heartedly outloud, almost in a joking manner, loud enough for Naruto to hear him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4acd87d9d14a9f329658837ee026095""Yup, what have I gotten myself into..." Kurama spoke once more in a joking manner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b71812b1eb0314b848684de89dc6e662""HEY! I'M NOT STUPID, STUPID! THE MOMENT YOU DECIDED TO BECOME FRIENDS WITH ME, WE ARE DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER TILL THE VERY END!" Naruto said with a gleeful grin/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a8aac3a3ded2dd14e5b084eb18e1e36"Kurama closed his eyes as he heard a faint thought in his mind, from a certain fox with 9 tails from 10 years into the future./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3eeb946484b5942a77778b5403939f08"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Take good care of Naruto..." /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90d13ccd570912881f82ee44bb9ad835". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06b9369df6c32e4bd49961acd8cf6e23"HEYYY YAH IM DONE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! I tried ending it on a cozy feeling kinda point, don't really know how effective that is. Just hoping it is. So incase you want a jist of the whole thing in a few sentances, here you go:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cd9351c191ca1f5a5fda8bdc8f03118"Naruto woke up from a nightmare which basically gave form to his depression, anxiety and more, and also something else. Kurama forced that thing to retreat causing Naruto to wake up from his nightmare. He decides to talk to Kurama and convinces him, that he is from the future./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3689dc34c64d49aae765c10b5ee7c0bf"Shikamaru, wakes up to grab a bite to eat. His dad confronts him about not being the same. Shikamaru explains his situation and he tells him the proof which helped convince him too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41f2b19e2d00a1964d2b29b4ba35f2bb"Sasuke wakes up and finds out Itachi is under trial now and understands the situation he is in. He walks out trying to figure out a solution./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /p 


	12. Ch12: Graduation

_Time Skip to all the way to where the real Naruto manga/anime starts._

 **"KILL"**

. . .

The sky was a lovely overcast weather. There was sunlight, but the sun was nowhere to be seen. The temperature was perfect too. Not too hot, not too cold. There was a nice breeze of wind too. The whole village was lively too. Kids were running around having fun, shop keepers were managing stalls, shinobi drinking, hanging out, or just chilling together.

"Ahhhh, what a lovely day..." said Iruka as he casually walked down the street passing various stands. He saw a team of gennin chasing after a cat. "Hmm, graduations, I almost forgot..." He looked up at the sky as he walked and thought about his students, the ones who stood out most.

 _"Hmmm, Sasuke... he seems like the typical introverted Emo kind of kid who only talks to one or two people. The kind of kid which causes all girls in a 2 mile radius to crave for his his Orange juice (That vitamin D). Shikamaru, the smartest brightest kid in the class. His only setback is that he is lazy. He's okay at interacting with regular kids. Ino, want's the vitamin D, rival to Sakura. thinks she's the shit. Sakura, just like Ino, but doesn't think she's the shit, and I'd say her annoying side stands out the most, even above Mrs. Fangirl Ino, but hey that's just me."_

He walks over to the BBQ shop to grab his pakage. _"Choji the kid who talks to only a few people, and likes to eat. Hates when someone calls him fat. Kiba, thinks he is the shit, and not gonna lie, he's above average when it comes to fighting techiniques, well, for his age I mean. Shino, loves bugs, quiet and introverted. Good kid, respectable. I can imagine him taking my place as a teacher one day"_

He suddenly started bursting out laughing. "Hahahaha, like that would happen!" The people around him looked at him like he was crazy.

"Mommy, why is that brown pineapple hair man laughing?"

"Sweety, you shouldn't make fun out of weird people, even if they are... weird..."

Upon hearing this exchange between mother and son, Iruka slumped his shoulders. He felt self concious and shy. He quickly sped his pace up and walked away. _"Well, that was embarassing. But honestly, I can imagine Shino being a teacher, but it seems so funny at the same time. Oh speaking of introverts... Hinata... shy, wonderful, sweet little girl. Main branch of the Hyuga family. The only person to not want Sasuke's sausage. She likes_ _ ** **him****_ _..."_

Iruka suddenly bumped into Kurenai as he walked, and fell down on the ground. "Ow... Are you okay lady?"

"Huh? I should be asking you that. You are the one who fell from that nudge." Asked Kurenai in a tone of concern.

Asuma Sarutobi who was walking alongside her said in a laughing manner "Oh boy, getting drunk in the morning huh...?"

"WAHT?! IM NOT DWUNK!" Iruka felt offended. Accusing him of being drunk? Then he realized that Asuma was there with Kurenai. "Oh Asuma! How high are you?"

Asuma sighed facepalming his forehead as Kurenai laughed at the overused meme. Asuma couldn't hide the amusement in his voice but he still tried to. "Oh boy, you are wasted. It's hi how are you... you know where you are going?"

Iruka smirked as he climber a stone near him, and did the legendary Jiraya pose. "YUP! IM HEADING OFF INTO THE SUNSET!"

Asuna chuckled "Alright dude, just stay safe. You should head back home for the day. Graduations are tomorrow. Besides, you shouldn't drink, it'll set a bad example for your students."

"MY STUDENTS?! THEY ARE THE REASON!" Then he realized he was cocbloc- interrupting Asuma and Kurenai. "Oohhhh, I C... I'm just gonna walk away."

Iruka started to walk away from the couple and he thought "Hmm, where was I... Oh right Hinata..." as he started walking he gazed upon the Hokage faces... majestically.

His blood suddenly drained from his face "I don't get why... she... would like... NARUTOOOO!" He ran towards the hokage building and saw Kakashi Hatake just walking by.

"Yo Iruka, why in such a rush?"

"LOOK AT THE HOKAGE FACES! NARUTO IS BACK AT IT AGAIN!"

Kakashi turned around and saw:

. . . . .

1st hokage statue: OH LOOK AT ME! IM HASHIRAMA SENJU! THE 1ST HOKAGE! IM AWESOME! I CAN DO WOOD STYLE! GREATEST OF THE HOKAGES! OH NO, I'M DEPRESSED NOW! BOOHOOO!

2nd hokage statue: MODAFUKA 4TH HOKAGE COPIED MY GODDAMN JUTSU! IM PISSED! HE'S ALSO BETTER THAN ME AT IT! LIFE AIN'T FAIR! I AM THE 1ST'S BROTHER! I DEMAND MORE RESPECT!

3rd hokage: UGH... I'M TOO OLD FOR THIS... FUCKIN 4TH HOKAGE DIED TOO EARLY BEING A HERO AND ALL... I NEED COFFEE NOW! WHERE MY MIRROR AT- OH LOOK, ANOTHER WRINKLE!

4th hokage: DON'T MIND ME, JUST THE MOST BADASS OF THE HOKAGES HERE! MIGHT NOT BE AS STRONG AS THE 1ST BUT TELL ME THIS, CAN HE MAKE WEARING A COAT EPIC?! NOPE!

. . . . .

Kakashi started bursting out laughing which was completely out of character for him. "Iruka good luck with him! I swear, I don't know how, but he gets a good caption everytime! Like last time it was like a real convo. The 2nd's face said 'I'm the strongest', the 4th's face said 'Tell me how I can do everything you can, but better...?' the 3rd simply said nothing with ' . . . ', and the 1st said 'Boi, call me daddy! Show some respect or square up' You gotta admit Iruka that was good."

"I mean, you aren't wrong, but- wait why am I here again...?" Iruka asked forgetting why he was running towards the Hokage faces.

Kakashi sighed and cast the hand seal _ram_ and basically released Iruka out of his drunken stupor after tapping him.

"Wait what?" asked the lost Iruka. All Kakashi did was point at the Statue to cause him to yell, "NAAAAARUUUUUTOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!" and he ran towards it.

"You will NEVER catch me Iruka sensei!" said a blond haired kid running climbing buildings, juking Iruka out.

"Goddamn, that kid will be great at stealing intel. They wont notice him till the end, and when they do, they can't catch up to him. DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT ITS A PAIN IN THE ASS!"

Naruto did a flip midair and threw a couple rocks at Iruka to shake him off. It was only a temporary counter measure, and when Iruka got close enough, Naruto threw Sand in his eyes.

"I wonder why I didn't think of using this against pain!" He yelled as he ran away.

The next hour, Iruka caught the kid trying to run away from him. For some reason, Naruto accidentally tripped on nothing, _almost as though it was on purpose_. Iruka after giving Naruto a lecture on why he shouldn't write on the Hokage faces, forced him to clean up the Hokage faces.

 _ ** **. . .****_ _ ** **(Naruto, 3rd person POV)****_ _ ** **. . .****_

Naruto started to clean up the Hokage faces with a big smile on his face. He remembered his sensei having a conversation before the first time around when he pranked him in his real time line. He was doing it happily. Until he remembered...

 ** _ **I'M NOT FROM THIS TIMELINE**_**

Naruto put his hand to his chest and clenched it real tight. His face was overwhelmed with pure sadness. He started to tear up. He remembered the dead bodies of Hinata, the only person who ever loved him in a romantic kind of way. Sakura, his best female friend since his gennin days, also his crush.

Then he remembered Kakashi-sensei, the man who looked after him after becoming a gennin, and many, many, many more. He remember his dad, Kakashi's sensei, the late 4th hokage, savior of the leaf, but more importantly, the man who had given up his life for his future.

He remembered his Pervy sage... all the guidance he received from him... All the paternal love... all the care... his godfather, they truely treasured each other. He remembered Asuma, the man he reached out towards for guidance. He remember Yamato, his sensei who came through when he needed it whenever possible.

He remembered all the friends and family who had sacrificed their lives for his sake... He remembered all the shinobi who had fallen for the war effort, and to protect him... He felt so sad. So very, very, very sad... All these death were for his sake.

He remembered what he told the 5th hokage and the 4th Raikage. He told them he doesn't want to live in a world where it's only him who would survive. Naruto had started to cry as thinking back to the days he really cherished as he cleaned the stone faces.

 _ ** **. . .****_ _ ** **(Iruka, 3rd person POV)****_ _ ** **. . .****_

Iruka noticed the droplets, and felt his heart sink. _Why is Naruto... Why is Naruto crying...? Why... Why do I feel so... sad...? NO! I DON'T CARE FOR HIM! I DON'T! HE IS THE REASON MY MOM AND DAD ARE DEAD! NO STOP! You are his homeroom teacher! You are supposed to care for him... But all obligations aside, I don't like him... So why...? Just... why...? Why do I feel so much pain and sadness...? I despise his existence yet... Is it really out of obligation I feel so..._

Suddenly a warm gentle light appeared right behind him put a hand on his shoulder.

 ** _ **"Please... take care of my little brother..."**_**

He turned around slowly. It felt so familiar. He knew for a fact the thing behind him was nothing harmful. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

It was almost as though he was looking at his future self. It was identical to him except he looked a little tiny bit older. Then it vanished into Iruka's body, more specifically, his heart.

He placed his hand on his heart. It was beating so fast, he felt as though it would pop right out of his chest. "Who... was that...?" Iruka muttered quietly enough for no one to hear him. He glanced over at Naruto's direction.

Naruto made eye contact and realized he was crying. He wiped his tears as he said in a shaky voice "Sorry Iruka sensei, I got some paint in my eyes." He cleared his voice and put up a fake front. He joyfully said "All better now!"

"Yeah, that's the spirit..." Iruka said with a gentle warm smile on his face.

 _Iruka: I know that's a lie... But... I see him trying... Wait a sec?! Naruto seem more mature...? Don't tell me he is... No way... It can't be... I bet he isn't as weak and stupid as he acts! He really just wants attention... He has no mother, no father, no family at all... He is... just like how I was as a kid... I used to act like a class clown just like him_

"Naruto, wanna go grab a bit with me? Ichiraku. My treat." Iruka couldn't help himself. It was as though that light was kindness, and symphity incarnate. After that light appeared, it seemed as though his whole view on Naruto changed.

It made him feel a way never ever felt this way towards Naruto. It was almost as though it was a mixture of sympathy, pity, kindness, and brotherly-love...

"Naruto... I just wanna let you know... If there is anything wrong, tell me about it... I'm willing to listen to you..."

"Oh no no no, don't worry about me, I'm not depressed or anythin! I'm not even sad about the future!"

Iruka raised an Eyebrow and muttered under his breath, "Poor Naruto... He really is depressed... he's worried he might not live to see tomorrow..."

He made eye contact with Naruto. "Naruto. Will you let me..." his voice faltered half way when he looked at Naruto's eyes. Naruto was lost in his own set of thought. He wasn't even paying attention. Naruto's eyes were dark and hollow.

 _Naruto: Can't let anyone else know about the future... Shisui and Shikamaru's dad are enough. Shisui... I wonder what you are up to now...?_

 ** _ **FLASHBACK TO AFTER NARUTO BECAME FRIENDS WITH KURAMA AGAIN**_**

 _Back over in the cave, Shisui told Naruto "So... if everything goes on as you had said, that would mean that if I show up in the middle of the war, and no one knows about me being alive other than Izumi, you and your firends, it will seriously throw a wrench in this Kabuto and Tobi's plan."_

 _Naruto asked "Wait what do you mean-"_

 _"What I'm saying is Izumi knows to stay quiet about me. Only you 4 know about me being alive, and that Tobi guy too I guess. I'll just dissappear into the darkness, somewhere out in the world. That way, my memory fades slowly, and he will not thing about a counter measure of me just joining the fray."_

 _"Are you sure Shisui...? It's gonna be pretty boring..."_

 _"Yes, it's for the greater good. I'll find myself something to occupy myself with time to time. Besides, looking at that Tobi guy gave me a hint. What if I use a mask too? Hehe, I'll look soooo cool! Anyways... This is for the best. When I think I'm needed I will drop in... so then... till later... Peace out..."_

 _"Yeah bro... bye, see ya later..."_

 _Shisui formed the seal_ _ ** **Tiger****_ _and body flickered away._

 ** _ **. . . FLASHBACK END & Time Skip to the next morning . . .**_**

"Naruto Uzumaki, please come forth!" Iruka sensei asked wearily. It was finally the day of graduation. If everything goes according to plan, Mizuki would convince Naruto to steal the scroll, and after that happens, Naruto would learn the shadow clone jutsu and come back.

Naruto performed the corresponding hand seal. Mizuki let out a smug smile, as Iruka leaned forward. _Was Naruto serious...?_

Naruto legitamately found it funny how he never performed the Clone jutsu. He never really thought about it before, but because he learned the advanced shadow clone before the Basic regular clone, he never practiced it before. So basically, he can do the harder one no sweat but the easier one is posing a challenge for him for no reason.

Naruto gulped. He decided to actually try and attempt the clone jutsu.

"Uhhh... Naruto... you gotta take this more seriously... you failed again... Sorry, but you NEED to know the basics first..." Iruka said to Naruto in an angry voice. There was also a tinge of other tones too. There was doubt and worry. Naruto could tell he was still worrying about what they talked about the previous night

After a secret smrik to Iruka, he exclaimed"What?! NOT AGAIN!" He went into his slump and casually walked over to his swing, the same one which he always used to go to. He just sat down and stared at the crowd of students lined up. Naruto tried to block out the sound as they dissed him thinking he can't hear them

 _Yeah yeah yeah, keep talking shit, one day, I'ma be not only the village savior, I'll also be the hokage! Then you will start sucking up to me... hmph..._

Naruto had dealt with these kinds of people before. He remembered waaaay back, when he was 5 years old, he was simply walking down the street, and then a genin shot a kunai right at his shoulder. The kid said "Sorry, I thought the monster was rampaging again... hehehe..."

11 years later, after pain's attack, he walked down and right after the man saw him, he said "Hey remember me, 11 years ago you were attacked and I defended you from those bullies?!" Naruto was pissed, but since his policy was to end the cycle of hatred, he decided to not say anything.

He looked at his right and he saw the same man with white silky hair. "Mizuki...?"

 ** **. . . TIME SKIP LATER THAT NIGHT . . .****

"The Jinchuriki stole the scroll!"

"This goes waaayyyy beyond any pranks! This is serious!"

"LORD HOKAGE! WE MUST TAKE ACTION!"

"Give us the word, and we will eliminate the target!"

A bunch of random Chunins and Jonins were suggesting to kill Naruto, and all Iruka could do was watch from the sidelines. _No... Naruto... He has to have a good reason... From our talk last night at the Ramen shop... I could tell... he has matured..._

"Lord Hokage!" Iruka said without thinking.

The 3rd Hokage looked at Iruka and Iruka thought ' _Wow, he really did grow another wrinkle, is Naruto from the future or a psychic or what?_ 'He shrugged the thought out of his mind when the hokage asked for his input.

"I believe there has to be a reason for his action! Last night, I was at the ramen shop with him! I talked with him and I realized... Not only is he smarter than he looks, but he is also incredibly mature... All he want's is attention."

Suddenly a random guy in the back of the crowd started singing "You just want attention, you don't want my heart! Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new! Yeah, you just want attention, I knew from the start! You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you. OOO-oo-hh- "

"STFU CARL! THIS IS SERIOUS!" Iruka interrupted the unkown singer as he was trying to capatilize on the opportunity to create some humor.

Mizuki asked him "You say he has matured right? How would you explain this?! Also, how would you know if he really has matured and it wasn't just an act?!"

"I am his Homeroom teacher, I know him better than almost everyone. As for the explaination..." he looked the Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Lord 3rd, please, don't kill him... Just capture and questioning... Please...!" He prostated himself to the village leader.

"Stand, rise Iruka... You have more than proved your worth as his teacher... It wasn't my intention to kill him from the very start."

"THANK YOU!" Iruka prostated again, this time, his head hitting the ground so hard it started bleeding a little. "Now if you will excuse me lord hokage, I have to search for my beloved student..."

 ** **. . . (Naruto, 3rd person POV) . . .****

"Sweet... I bet dad would be proud of me... I picked up a couple new techniques! I feel like I improved the chances of the success for the future by a good 10%" Naruto said with a grin on his face.

Suddenly, the bushes around him started rumbling. Naruto already knew who it was. He stood up, and without even looking back, or waiting for him to appear out of the bushes he said, "Took you long enough Mizuki Sensei... Let me guess you want the scroll for yourself?"

He appeared out of the bush and said "H-Hey what do you mean? I want you to gradu-"

"Enough BS, just try killin me already. I know your plan. Take the scroll, kill me, the usual."

Naruto entered sage mode and tried sensing where Iruka was. This time around, he came faster than he had expected. The second Iruka sensei got close, he heard,

"So... you knew about my great master plan?" Upon hearing that, Iruka hid behind a tree. "Heh... Yes you are correct, I was just using you... I wanted it all for myself... Now... wanna give me that scroll so I can carry on? Or would you prefer dying first? Maybe if you beg I might spare you..."

Naruto couldn't hold back his laughter any longer. "Iruka sensei, no point hiding behind that tree now. You have your proof that he is evil..."

"Naruto..."

 _ ** **. . . (Mini flashback to the day before at night) . . .****_

 _"So, Iruka sensei... Mizuki sensei told me if I steal the scroll of sealing, I can be promoted to a genin from the get-go." said Naruto as he munched down his 4th bowl._

 _Poor Iruka who was looking at his wallet looked up frantically and said "NARUTO! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! He knows thats a crime!"_

 _"Iruka sensei, trust me on this... I could pass tomorrow easily, but he'll try baiting me. If he meets me afterschool, you know I'm right."_

 _"What if he's just comforting you huh?"_

 _"Then you can get to me first. Kill me before I can do anything."_

 _ ** **. . . (Flashback End) . . .****_

"I never imagined you'd have been right... Mizuki... Why?!" Iruka asked feeling betrayed.

Before Mizuki could even answer Naruto decided that he should kick his ass before he starts up the monologing.

"Let's get this over with Mizuki! Iruka-sensei! Ready to pass me from the academy? I'm gonna show you my proof of my abilities."

Naruto rushed at Mizuki at incredible speed. Mizuki barely had any time to react. Naruto went straight into Taijutsu. Mizuki who was carrying 2 big oversized shurikens. Naruto after countering and launching punches realized that he wont get anywhere because his young body isn't accosomed to taijutsu yet. He gave Mizuki a quick sweep. He quickly gave Mizuki a quick palm strike and stepped back.

"Ready to pass me?"

Iruka sensei has in awe of Naruto's skills. _Incredible! Those are chunnin level moves right there! He got Mizuki on the ropes too! He is like a goddamn prodigy! Naruto... Yeah... I have decided..._

"Mizuki, I see you are having trouble dealing with just one of me. How bout you deal with 50 of me. I was gonna go with a 1000, but then I realized that for a plebian like you, I alone should be enough. But, I like to show off at times. Not as much as the duck-faced-emo but yeah, I still do. Ready? Mizuki?"

Mizuki only smirked as he said "You keep asking if I'm ready. So why don't you stop barking and try biting?"

"You just sealed your fate... Shadow clone jutsu!"

The two of them were in complete awe. The two yelled in unison "NO WAY! THE SHADOW CLONE! HE MASTERED IT!?"

The 50 Naruto gave a simple smile. "Ready Mizuki? I call this move..."

Naruto vanished and appeared literally right infront of Mizuki. "Naruto blitz barrage!"

Literally one by one, all clones vanished and attacked Mizuki one by one and dissappeared. 20 seconds in, his condition was worse than the canon version.

Iruka was speechless. "HOW... DID YOU...!?"

"So um... first off, I already knew the Shadow clone. Second, the vanishing one... that was the teleportation jutsu..."

Iruka's expression was priceless. "W-W-W-W-W-W-WHATTTTTTTT!"

Naruto explained "So I was getting bored and thought I'd take a peak. I thought since it has the 2nd hokage's jutsus in it, it should have the teleportation jutsu. I thought since both the 2nd and 4th hokage had it, I could try learning it too. It's like I'm following the 2 hokage's footsteps in a way almost..."

Iruka asked in a shaky voice. "S-So that's it right...? That's all you learned...?"

"Yeah, I honestly!" Naruto knew he was lying. Iruka however didn't. Not only did Naruto learn the flying raijin, but he also found out how to reverse the Reanimation technique, and also found 2 keys. One was the key to opening Kurama's seal, and the other was a free pass to break the 4th wall once (Take that you goddamn haters of the 4th wall! Yeah... prolly gonna regret this. Drunk on lack of sleep).

"So Iruka sensei, wanna head back?"

"Yeah but first things first, well, two things."

Naruto prepared himself. He knew what was to come. He was being promoted. But the second thing... Nothing could have prepared him for that...

"Naruto, congratulations on becoming a genning!" Iruka smiled warmly as he handed over his headband to Naruto.

"And the second thing Naruto... Is a personal request, a little selfish of me, but you might like it... hopefully..." Iruka looked at the ground. His expression looked borderline glum.

 ** **"Would you be interested in letting me be your guardian...? I- I know it's a lot to ask..."****

Naruto was speechless. He couldn't even from thoughts. He literally never imagined anything like this ever happening. The man who he was planning on acting as his father on his wedding day decided to legally become his guardian! Naruto was overjoyed, but it appeared in the form of a lot of snot and tears.

"Yes! I- I am!" Naruto cried the rest of the way back. _I can't wait till I tell Shikamaru, and Sasuke!_ Suddenly a yellow flash went by Naruto. Naruto recognized the man immediately.

 ** _ **"My son... no matter where you go, know you aren't alone..."**_**

. . . . . . . . . . .

Yayyyy done now! So yeah, there were 2 song refrences in this. Yeah, I'm terrible. Tomorrow morning if I re-read this, I'm be so terribly embarassed. FFS! IM LEGIT HIGH/DRUNK ON LACK OF SLEEP! ONLY TIME THIS HAS HAPPENED IS WHEN I EAT TOO MUCH CANDY!

So, I apologize if this went shit midway. I can tell it was going really good until the Exam or the flashback. I know this whole chapter was like episode 1, and I promise not to make it like that forever! I'm probably gonna be summarizing an arc in like 2-3 chapters (Zabuza for example.) Arc's I really enjoyed like the chunnin exam, I'll extend that to more than that tho. SO ANYWAYS! BEFORE I WRITE MORE BS! IM HEADING TO BED! 4:29am! I luv torturing me lel. Take care!

Also... shit forgot... oh right yeah! Dozed off for a sec. So basically. I know there are things missing in this chapter, such as Itachi, Sasuke's reaction to the news, and Naruto and Sasuke finding about Shikamaru's dad finding about them being from the future. SO YEAH! I DIDN'T MESS UP AND NOT INCLUDE IT! More than likely it's gonna be given out in flashbacks or in dialogs. 4:31, till later, peace out, good nigh- well, um, early early morning! : )

OH 2 MORE THINGS!

First off, Merry christmas!

Second, at 50k views, and 10,000 votes, I'm doing a face or body reveal kinda thing. Might or might not show my face. Depends on if it's terribly ugly or just regularly ugly. Hopefully when I come to my senses, I don't go like "Me and my stupid ass... This was a terrible idea..."

ANOTHER THING! Lemme know if the soundtracks I plug in are just extra, and you don't want it or not too! CIAO


	13. Ch13: Squad Selection

**"UNLEASH"**

"Okay quiet down everybody, attendance time... acutally never mind that, is everyone here?" asked Iruka, the legal guardian of the fishcake starting today, the same ingredient destined to save the world.

Shikamaru replied turning away from his intresting convo with Ino and Choji about how sitting under a shadow of a tree, eating chips whilst being surrounded by a flower field and napping would be absolutely glorious. "Yeah, well, most of us. Just one absentie." he said in a tone of annoyance.

Sasuke spoke his sacred language in a mixture of tinge of disappointment, anger, annoyance, and happiness, "Hmph..."

The fangirls, including Sakura and Ino, who were DEFINITELY NOT stalking him from afar, all had heart for eyes as they literally yelled in unison "KYAAAAAA! HE'S SOOOO HOT!"

"Oh _he's_ late again...? why am I not surprised... right Akamaru?" sighed a boy with red markings on his face to the dog sitting on his head, who responded with a simple bark.

"Hey, we can't judge him like that for no reason! What if he got really hungry and wanted to stop-by somewhere to eat?!" asked Choji in a concerned tone.

"H-He is right you know... H-He wouldn't miss a day as important as this... He should be arriving here any second..." the young heir to the Hyuga clan clenched her heart hoping she was right.

Shino asked in a tone of concern. "Sensei, why do you not looked triggered? Usually, you would be mad at him... Did something happen...?"

Iruka started to blush realizing no one else knows about it. He thought about what occurred the previous night. "Uh. um you see... the thing is... I might have signed up to become his legal guardian... can't stay mad at my son-" suddenly he started to mumble, "No, too young to be his dad. Brother, yeah," He looked up at the shocked faces of his class as he said with a happy grin, "Can't stay mad at my younger brother forever now can I...? Hehe..."

 _ **(POV Shift to a certain blonde sleeping in...)**_

It was a beautiful quiet and nice day. The people were happily walking by a certain blond boy's house when, they heard,

"OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO! I'M ABOUT TO BE LATE AGAIN! SHIKAMARU AND SASUKE GONNA CHEW ME THE FUCK OUT!"

The crowd all looked up at the window harmoniously, as though they had been practicing it for hours on end. They saw a yellow flash streak across the sky, hopping across building to building. Kosuke Maruboshi, the eternal genin looked up at the sky in bewilderment.

"M-M-Minato?! No it can't be... He's been dead... Besides... he looked too short to be him... Not to mention not as fast... must have had a mixup."

 _Oh god no, I'm not gonna make it!_ He looked at the sun and estimated he had about 1 minute left till he got to the academy, impossible given his physical limitations and the distance between.

"Goddammit...! Kurama, you think you can lend me your chakra?! I need to reach there faster! Please!" the tiny blond genin asked his beloved pet friend.

 **"How long has it been...? 7 years...? Still the same old stupid bratty fishcake... If you want my chakra, grovel and beg..."**

He looked over at Naruto who was was yelling as he ran across the roof tops. "KURAMA! STOP BEING A BITCH! Actually, no, a bitch is a female dog, you are a fox, that wouldn't work... GODDAMMIT! WHAT'S THE FOX EQUIVALENT OF BITCH?! Hmm, I guess yeah..."

Naruto in the physical world where his body was running across inhaled deeply, and yelled at him, "HELP ME YOU GODDAMN FURRY!" A lot of people looked up above to see whose stupid ass is yelling all that.

Naruto realizing he was being too loud, automatically ran harder and faster.

 **Kurama started to laugh, which actually surprised himself "Glad to see you haven't changed..." He came to a stop finally as he said in a tone low enough for the two of them to hear, "Naruto..."**

Naruto smiled warmly. He enabled his chakra cloak and arrived at his destination in almost a flash. _If I activate it for a second, no one other than the Hokage, probably Danzo, and maybe Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei or Gai-sensei would sense it. And maybe a couple other crazy strong people... But its okay cuz it'll be for a second and they'll prolly think they mistook it..._

 _ **(Meanwhile at the academy)**_

The color drained out of the majority of the classes face. "Oh my god... what have you done Iruka sensei...?!" asked Sakura in a horrified tone.

Sasuke couldn't let Sakura talk trash about his distantly related brother, "Sakura, are you implying something...? Are you saying Iruka sensei showing affection for an Orphan is a bad thing...? Are you complaining...?"

"N-No Sasuke-kun, I- I... I..." Sakura looked down nervously as she shuffled around. "I mean..."

Shikamaru, who also wasn't please with the disrespect said, "A human's worth is determined by the actions and or deed he or she does... Even then, look at his position, and understand his reasoning for it... You can't just sit on the sidelines and judge from afar while not knowing anything. You have no reason to hate him unless he does anything directly to you..." (take that quote to heart.)

"B-But-"

Sasuke added "That's true... that what he said just now _is a fact_... Sakura..." Sasuke walked up to her and brushed her up against the wall. He placed his left hand over her right shoulder on the wall, slightly above the head, toes being a mere 4-6 inches away.

Sasuke exhaled in a mixture of annoyance, sadness, and vengeance, the basic kid Sasuke Menu. He leaned in a little closer until their noses were only 3 inches away as he asked, "Have you ever wondered even after all the mean comments and all he receives, why hasn't he taken action...? Why he hasn't fought back or said anything...?"

His tone started to turn from an almost vengeful tone to a tone of pity and respect, "It's because he wants to end the cycle of hatred..." His tone of pity started to shift from Naruto to Sakura. "Ever wondered after all the disrespect you sent his way, why hasn't he said anything or harmed you yet...?" He leaned in closer until their nose were mere centimeters away.

Sakura couldn't even think. Not once has she been that close to Sasuke. It wasn't that whatever he was saying just went straight through her head, but it was that she sensed something inside Sasuke, a side not only her, but a side no one knew about. That had stunned her to silence. She started to take Sasuke's every word more and more seriously, ignoring the fact he is literally in front of her face... well, trying to ignore...

"HEY- !" Ino was heard yelling from where Shikamaru and Chouji were sitting, followed by a bunch other jealous fan-girls. However, Ino before saying anything else, was interrupted by a yellow, no, orange flash just bursting into the room through the window. The whole class was stunned to silence by the new arrival.

There was dust everywhere and caught everyone by surprise, everyone except the 1 beyond kage level and 1 jonin- cough cough, 2 gennin level shinobi at the scene. Sasuke met eyes with Shikamaru, right before he gave his casual usual smirk as he said "Hmph, you are late... Naruto..."

The whole class looked at Sasuke for a second, before looking back to the dust cloud.

Out of the dust emerged a silhouette

The Silhoutte gave form to a kneeling down figure. The thing stood up slowly, catching everyone present in the room's, attention.

"Heh... Naruto... here I thought you would get here when it'll be next year for everyone..."

"Hey... miss me...?" Naruto said that in such a tone of confidence, determination, mature and an esteemed manner, never seen before by anyone in the time period but Sasuke and Shikamaru. Hinata passed out on the floor after her head turned bright red and smoke exploded out of it.

Right before her body hit the floor, Naruto stepped forward with his right foot and disappeared jumpin off with his left foot to next to Hinata in such a fluid fashion, as though he teleported right next to her catching, and placing her down. All his peers looked at him in extreme shock as they wondered where did such speed, and such a disposition come from.

He stood back up as he thought to himself, _'From now on... everything will change'_

He turned his face around to his left and saw a bunch of Sasuke fan-girls blushing. He walked straight past them and walked up between Shikamaru and Sasuke. "Let's get started."

"W-W-WHAT?! NARUTO?!" The whole class exclaimed concurrently about 5-10 seconds late.

"Where did you come from?!"(Sakura)

"Who are you?!"(Chouji)

"When did you start looking and sounding like a stud?!" (Ino)

"Naruto is that really you?!" (Shino)

"What was all that about?!" (Kiba)

"Made it in time afterall... Here I thought you were gonna come here after the year ended for everyone in the world" said Shikamaru with a smirk.

Naruto wasn't able to pick up everyone's reactions. Before he could even do anything he heard, "NARUTO!" He looked behind him and saw Iruka with a stern expression, which started to soften. "After moving in with me... you are not gonna be late anymore... got that...?"

Naruto felt tears well up in his eyes. "Yeah...!"

Iruka next said "Everyone take up your seats, I will now announce your squads. Squad 7, Naruto Uzumaki... Sakura Haruno..." Naruto didn't look surprised at all. Sakura was about to cry, but then remembered the little talk she had with Sasuke. She glanced over at Sasuke and then Naruto, who both seemed to be smirking. "And Sasuke Uchiha...!"

Sakura Haruno felt her whole world brighten up. She got up yelling "YAS!" Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and smirked. Sakura felt jealous. How come Naruto gets this special treatment and not her was her primary concern. Then she looked at Sasuke once more, it wasn't a "Hey buddy" kinda smile, but it was more of a "Hey old rival..." kinda smile.

Suddenly a light appeared behind Sakura which only Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Sakura were able to see. It was a pinkette with hair flowing down to her shoulder. She was wearing the leaf, standard issue flak jacket, and a headband she had never seen before. Oh and yeah, the light was flat. The pinkette smiled warmly at Team 7, until she smacked all three of them in the head.

 _Naruto, do your best!_

 _Sasuke, take care...!_

 _Me... be more helpful this time around, more considerate too. Be happy and don't look back and regret anything..._

 _Shikamaru... I know its a drag but... Take care of these dummies and my old self... can be quite a handful..._

With that, the light disappeared leaving all 4 of them wondering, what the fuck just happened. Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru decided they can figure it out later, because the their kami, the author-sama needs to get the chapter out before next year, and the pacing is going way too slow. (1:32am 12/31/17 [I know that wasn't even a good 4th wall breaker, but I had to do one about 2017 to 2018 transition])

Then Iruka continued on, "Squad 8, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino aburame... Now Squad 9, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamich... Class dissmissed..."

Naruto thought to himself, _'So... he gonna leave the rest of the class people alone...? Oh well, not my problem... time for some team quality tim- oh right... Sakura... I remember how this went... I mean, it's not I love the this version Sakura... If only she was my Sakura... well, anyways, I'm bored, Sasuke according to the plan will still have to act Emo, and Shikamaru has to spend time with his squad... OH I KNOW! HOW ABOUT...I TROLL SAKURA LIKE I DID BEFORE...!'_

. . . . .

Sakura was just sitting on the bench wondering about Sasuke and his orange juice and a couple other things. Shikamaru was up with Ino and Chouji at a good vantage point lookin at everything go down.

Naruto transformed into Sasuke and walked up to Sakura and said to her in a romantic way... "Sakura... your forehead is so big, roomy and shiny... It makes me wanna feel like kissing it..."

Sakura started furiously blushing. _'Kaching! She scores! This fairy tale is for real!'_

"Just kiddin, was just messing with you." he said calmly in a monotone voice as he went and sat down. Sakura felt bad, but not that much since her beloved 'Sasuke' sat next to her.

"So Sakura... about the team selection... how do feel about that... honestly...?"

Sakura was taken back by that question. "I mean, I love that I'm with you but... I... don't really like Naruto... I'm sorry if it upsets you but I just simply don't like him. He is just sooo annoying... He knows I love you but keeps getting in the way..."

"Ever wondered, what if he just does that to put up an act...? What if he does that because he just wanted attention...?"

Sakura's eyes widened the second Sasuke said that as though she never thought of the possibility. "What if- OH SHIT! I REMEMBER THIS PART! GODDAMMIT! Sorry I gotta go... NOW BYE!"

Sasuke while was searching for Naruto came across Sakura. He was worried about what he would do this time around. The first time, he almost kissed Sakura acting up as him. He didn't know what he would do this time but he wasn't excited for it.

The second he saw Sakura with Naruto, he was ready to use his Sharingan to erase her memory, but decided to wait and see what happens.

He saw Naruto apologize to her and quickly run away. _"Heh, that was wierd, but I wonder what he did this time around..."_ He walked up to Sakura and caught her attention.

"OH SASUKE DEAR~! YOU ARE BACK ALREADY?! So listen, I um-" Sakura started fidgeting.

Sasuke walked up to her and activated his sharingan right away not wasting a second. "What happened?"

Sakura started speaking. "Oh, nothing, just the usual... I guess, you did tell to be more considerate about Naruto... I never understood what you meant by save the world part..."

"Oh god... Naruto... Where would he be right now... OH RIGHT THERE!" Sasuke walked over to where Naruto is to let him know where the next meeting time is.

"I know he is somewhere around here but where exactly could he-"

 **"ALL MIGHTY PUSH!"**

Sasuke on instinct activated his mangekyo upon hearing the words and pulled out a kunai. "NO WAY! HE COULDN'T POSSIBLY HAVE COME WITH US!"

He looked behind him as he heard a loud noise, something similar to what he heard Madara perform before dying. Well, similar, not the same. As it turns out, it was actually Naruto in the Lavoratory right behind him.

"Are you serious...? All mighty push... Goddammit Naruto..."

Naruto got out the Bathroom 2 minutes later and saw Sasuke just waiting outside.

"I think my butt needs a band aid..."

Before Sasuke had the oppurtunity to say anything Naruto said "HEY, I had no choice! I was in a rush this morning and took spoiled milk by accident!"

"Spolied milk? Still haven't learned your lesson... Goddammit Naruto..." Sasuke sighed exasparated by Naruto's actions. "Oh by the way, speaking of that, tell me about Iruka sensei becoming your legal guardian...?"

"Oh so you see, I honestly have no clue what happened... But, some other things happened, important things. For example, I can now perform the flying raijin jutsu. How sick is that?! It's nowhere as good as my dad's though..."

"The 4th hokage was a true prodigy, maybe even more so than Kakashi sensei. You saw him in the war... He was at least strong as the 1st after the chakra mode, there is no doubt about it... He was a genius shinobi, his tactics, the way he used his techniques and all... Everything he did was incredibly hard..."

"Yup, that's my biological dad alright! Oh speakin of chakra mode... Guess what...? I got the key to the seal! I am now fully connected to Kurama now!"

"Oh really?! Good, I can use my rinnegan once without passing out, and Mangekyo for 30 minutes now. The regular sharingan for about one hour... We might not be as strong as how we were 7 years ago before, but we are definitely better than when we were 13 before in our first life, 17 years ago... Also..."

Sasuke started mumbling underneath his breath, low enough for Naruto to not hear. "I think it's time for me to... Shikamaru"

"Huh? Whatchu say?

"Oh, uh... We got Kakashi's test coming up tomorrow..."

Naruto jolted his head back "Damn, the feels... I am getting such a rush of nostalgia right now heheheh... Haven't seen him for 7 years..."

"Oh boy... I can't wait to see your reaction..."

"My reaction...?"

"You'll see..."

Suddenly, they hear a roar.

"Naruto, what was that?!" Sasuke asked as he turned around to see Naruto who was trying to force his way into the bathroom.

"I think... Pain is attacking... my stomach again... Shit...!" Naruto said as he slammed the door shut.

"Uh Naruto, are you alri-"

"GOTTA BLAST! RASENGAN BARRAGE!"

Sasuke gave his sacred dialog as he walked away. "Hmph, yeah thought so... today was a real shitty day..."

As Sasuke walked away, he met eyes with Shikamaru who was walking his way. "Whoa... did Sasuke... just make a pun... Damn..."

Sasuke responded with "Yeah, that was fire though... I spit fire, and that is a fact."

"Boi if you don't shut your dumass-" Shikamaru said as he reached for a shuriken in his weapon pouch.

"Fireball jutsu..." Sasuke said... cooly...

"Goddammit... I hate your ass... I wish I could kill you right here and now..."

"Was that... foreshadowing...? Hehe..."

The Nara annoyed with the puns, was ready to throw the shurikens at him until he heard...

"GODDAMMIT SPOILED MILK! IT-IT'S COMING! GIVE BIRTH! (Bonus points for knowing this pun)"

There was an explosion that was heard within a 50 feet radius of a certain toilet, located in the hidden leaf village. That was the second time, there was a tailed beast bomb unleashed in the village hidden in the leaf...

. . .

I have a couple of things I wanna say, but first things first, **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

I wanna let you all know somethin, I never ONCE thought this story could reach this many total views, and votes. I am also happy about the reader author relationship I have goin on right now! In the past, I made an effort to reply to all your comments, and as far as I know, I did, unless it was XD or and emoji, or just lol... or lmao... or lmfao- YOU GET THE POINT!

So, about my resolution for next year:

 _.Help people out even more (In general)_

 _.More money to the poor_

 _.Start up a chain of like a good deeds_

 _.Let more people to read my stories_

 _.Improve my writing_

 _.Get better grades_

 _.Find more animes to watch_

 _.Confess to my crush of 2 years+ sometime this year (This one is a bit iffy [Feel like it bouta go down the wrong way. Currently I'm close to a bro/friend zone and she might harbor mixed feelings. Her liking me back is out of my hoping limit. She's too good for me- GODDAMIT EVERYTIME I START ABOUT HER, I WRITE A GODDAMN PARAGRAPH!])_

 _.Spread the love_

 _.Overall, become a better person._

An update about what my new story is gonna be. There are a couple right now I am thinking about right now, but for now, I'ma just decide on which ones will stay and which one will be eliminated. So hope you all have a Happy new year!

 _ **EDIT! - SORRY AS IT TURNS OUT I CLICKED SAVE INSTEAD OF PUBLISH! WAS SUPPOSED TO COME OUT 3hr 40 minutes ago! I APOLOGIZE!**_


	14. Ch14: Pranked

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5492f6f4d947702ae54f912b6a0746ff"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""What are you waiting for?"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76325ad623f747b6a0de3303cc70a7e7"It was a sunny day. All of the team 7 members were present except Kakashi Hatake, what an ideal role model. Sasuke looked exhausted, more than likely because of getting out of his comfort zone and going on a (dare I say)... date with Sakura... Sakura looked the happiest a fangirl could be, but Naruto was the perfect contrast... He looked glum, like he just ate Raisin cookies again and suffered the full effects of tsukiyomi while at it. He looked genuinely depressed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="503cf95744cad7119e20c275f04442b5"Sasuke didn't have the energy necessary to walk and ask Naruto in a discreet way what was in Shisui's letter, so he decided the next best course of action would be to give him some space. Sakura realized quite some time had past dice they had all gathered together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dad1ce2b3690498e7b887229b7cd0619""Where in the world is Kakashi sensei? He's late again! I'm starving... can't we just go home and eat yet...?" Said the pinkette as she slumped down to the ground. Then she looked at Sasuke and started pulling moves. "Or even better, Sasuke and I go for some food?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="360009d6731814eec111277f136caaa1""We were fools to believe he'd show up on time..." said Sasuke as he rested his back against the tree acting oblivious to what she was saying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="761828973ba5c3b03a89dad320a031f0"Naruto had nothing to say. What could he say after he found out about em style="box-sizing: border-box;"tha/emt...? They were fools to believe everything would go without a hitch just because they had way more experience and would start off stronger unlike the first time around. Everyone had their own reason for keeping quiet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c09fb037d30af91891df31e533a187d1""Yes... yes indeed... Kakashi must be just chilling on his couch without a care in the world thinking coming late is a good way to prank everyone back..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1501b70081812a1d5d5075420f127669""Yeah..." after about 10 seconds of awkward silence Sasuke begun to think who said it. Sakura was bummed cuz she couldn't go get food with Sasuke, and Naruto was depressed over something./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="290bdab0ac6b0fb1c1cfde45ad4f02f6""Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke... Good job being on time..." said the man in a calm friendly tone as he revealed himself to be hiding lying in wait of them to realize he'd been there for the last 20 seconds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f26f3aa25b20646b07523965a009a510"Sakura frantically got up and Sasuke slowly got up too. Naruto however was still slouched over, hair covering his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d943f0253a45821cf49bf1d11929611""Kakashi sensei where did you come fro- More importantly, why are you late?!" Asked the kunoichi in bewilderment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e979cb46413228c569173fbdfa439567"Sasuke responded with "He was doing em style="box-sizing: border-box;"it /emagain I bet..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d39ae8d849b460ee9b660b972c1868e"Sakura asked with her interest piqued "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d930c37399ef3c024aaac6baca7d2af3"Sasuke smirked as he said "He was doing em style="box-sizing: border-box;"that/em again... em style="box-sizing: border-box;"that/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"thing/em..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e5a21fc41a47f847137d396c5579803"Kakashi almost hurt said back to him "H-Hey! I wasn't doing it this tim-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c0cbe159e0a92b4f7e6a75602f2335a"Sasuke with a smirk said to him "You were highlighting your divine scripture right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6ad1b8a7008bd41ef4cfce88770bb69"Kakashi's blood dropped to an all time low. All he could think of how bad he had screwed up. Sasuke and him weren't on the same page, and he doesn't mean of highlighting his god sent book./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d44c82e6f49651ea430b39f1afb03e2c""How did you... Y-Y-Yeah... I was simply highlighting..." said Kakashi nervously. Sure it was true that he was highlighting it as he waited for time to pass, but how does the innocent Sasuke know about em style="box-sizing: border-box;"it/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c685fe1259581ba4e0091fd2d4457bbb"Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he stepped closer to Kakashi as he said "So tell me, what did you think when I said 'it'...? Could it be something... worse...?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1393b00787ea77753d233e9efd98ee71"Kakashi furiously stared at Sasuke with fierce, angry eyes as he said "You bastard...! You tricked me... impressive, but still, dick move..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3d26194831d0625fa00619166f68bb3"Sasuke said in a teasing way "Yeah you would know."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6d5bbeb04351597fba646e918abdfcd"Sakura just connected the dots and her fae went red./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51dec41c90ff52f070b2529866de11a7""Dont listen to him. He loves lutting me in the spot. This is what I get for having you as my brother..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e810b6d97b3f503a3ae1bb32c43c5106"Sakura confused asked Kakashi "Um, sensei, what do you mean by brother...?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a123f2be9590b256d6f6b295dc68af6"Kakashi glad for a way out immediately capitalized on the opportunity and said "OH! Thanks for bailing me- I mean, thanks for asking Sakura. I think it's as good a time as any to say this right now. Sasuke after the tragedy has been adopted as my kid brother, much like with Naruto, but earlier."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4893eb368529738b5b5c57dc9740908f""HUUHHHH?!" Sakura yelled in surprise. She only had 2 thoughts running. 'Sasuke is his brother' and 'Kakashi, Sasuke and his biological brother living together under the same roof.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5420856025499c86fb1005b74f42aae2"Desperate to get as far away from the subject about what he thought when Sasuke asked him if he was doing em style="box-sizing: border-box;"that/em, Kakashi quickly continues to change the subject even further. "So uh, I never got around for the introduction, and it was not because I wasn't scripted to tell you because he forgot. And I DEFINITELY didn't off to get the limited edition sneak peak which I forgot about till you three bout it up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fef157e0b821a077ef07868a8a3fee8""Scripted?" Sakura asked in questioning tone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f94c2551bcdaf6afdf973c4b029d3098"Sasuke was scowling at the sky as though trying to send a message to a certain someone. 'Goddammit, only I should be allowed to breach the wall with my ocular jutsu, or Naruto with his new technique...'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6cecfd09dab5fe7bbb1b248acd34232"Kakashi went on, "So go on. Tell me about your self... I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate... I don't feel like telling you that-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b25e300c2b065c66a73f7e0a9f4ac7b5""Likes his holy novel bestowed upon himself by the great Jiraya, the legendary hentai maker. What he hates is being called out."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c1da13243d9f0b3641f57653f66d388""Sasuke stop being a bitch and lemme finish. My dreams for the future... never really thought about it..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9538dc2b51a023ad865cb233074fc3fc"Sasuke snorted as he said "6th hokage, or the successor to Jiraya's writing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d50090cce10f398657688776318e7af0"Kakashi sighed as he said "Kage is too much work. Won't do that ever. Write that down somewhere cuz I know that ain't happening. Too much work. And for the second part I can only hope to be his successor in the art of adult rated writing. And as for my hobbies... I have lots of them-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="648862b0d74e45c835e8291a65ec5f09""Highlighting por-" before Sasuke could finish, he was jabbed in the gut by Kakashi who had gotten sick and tired of Sasuke's dirty comebacks and ploy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d0c2a96854119ea05e1f19cdd75fbb4""How do you even know that is my question...? Buy anyways, Sakura go."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d2914372aad038358b8501d3ff2375a""My name is Sakura Haruno. What I like is... I mean... who I like..." she starts fidgeting glancing over at Sasuke who was trying his best to act as though the punch hit him harder than it did and in the process, he did not make eye contact with his fangirl who is basically confessing to him. "My dream for the future... it's to become Sasuke's... kyaaa!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84e00309ede788528a404b3e095aabc7"A second before Sasuke noticed Sakura speak her last sentence he said to Kakashi, "Goddammit kaka-nii... I demand a lawyer... abuse, I'm being physically abused by my brother, the bad one I mean... Itachi doesn't beat me up..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="428cb85f795f962d93911adeaf72ca37""Oh please, I can stuck my finger up a kids but and get away with it. There ain't no child protection service here that can help you out!" Kakashi said as he performed the handsign tiger. "So since you were in such a rush, you can go Sasuke..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ddda1c6a415cc5e0f91c2e1090ff031""Alright then... My name is Sasuke Uchiha... What I like is Naruto and Shikamaru-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4b5753095e41a529802475b52af11ca""Oh god Sasuke! You swung that way?!" Sakura asked in disbelief. Kakashi only thought 'Oh boy... if Itachi hears about this...'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52994b0cf6ae5867bdd2e0bd6953e56b""Shut up you retards! I was trying to say that I like was Shikamaru and Naruto's trust in each other and me! I cherish our bonds and if anyone tries to take it away, they will pay severely..." Kakashi noticed Sasuke's eyes go dark like it used to be years ago whenever Sasuke let his guard down. "Right along that comes my brothers Itachi and sadly Kakashi too... And I don't have a dream... because I will make it a reality... I will protect my comrades and kill a certain someone... Oh and I used to be an Emo before. Kept to myself and all. Kakashi and Itachi however are the reason I'm like this. (Also Naruto and Shikamaru but can't have him blowing his cover)"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29923c6a4d32d887c5921d853933eec5"Kakashi thought to himself em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'So...something still haunts him... not to mention he wants to destroy someone, most likely meaning Orochimaru. After all, he is the /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"one/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"who/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" took HIS WORLD AWAY FROM HIM, /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"not/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"someone/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" else (Like Madara)"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="890396d617eb3ab7f495ad269596bf27"Kakashi looked over at the blonde boy. He was unusually quite, and was giving off a much, much different aura than before. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1672cb5b0bf974611c61b0289a4aa2fa""What about you Naruto?" Naruto was still looking at the ground, eyes hollower than a war veteran. His hair provided a shade which just barely let his hopeless blue eyes be shown. It was almost despair had incarnated within him, like em style="box-sizing: border-box;"there was no future/em. "Naruto...?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3936a22187e5f37d2a1a0c6907bcacc"Kakashi knew something was off. The Naruto he knew for the past day was never like this. Just what happened that bought upon this kind of change? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ede2b497e27b9e345bf1b9cb5a7cdfc"Kakashi was about to shake him out of his trance until he saw Sasuke zoom right past him from the right at incredible speed and kneed Naruto in the gut./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f49010f24881bc7a303f2d1375c4b66"Naruto hit the ground a couple feet back and had his head facing down. Kakashi had his eyes wide open. "Damn... I'm gonna pretend that didn't happen... " Sakura who didn't even know how to react was just speechless./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53e8eb38af1171d2b279a55acbdd75d9""Get your ass up loser! Stop whining like a lil' brat! em style="box-sizing: border-box;"This is no time to be sulking, we can talk things out later! /emFor now, focus on the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"mission/em at hand here! Introduce yourself!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4db8f071eeba87b847c7e85d0b85d560"Naruto got on his knees, still bent over. He slowly gave a slight smile. A tear dropped from his eyes, and hit the ground. He whispered "Goddammit..." Then he looked up and met eyes with Sasuke. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1a5e3f0a09ef4cfc42804828b9bd601""I'm here for you. There's no need to worry, you bastard. Remember what I told you all those years ago? No matter what happens, even if the world brands you as a traitor... I will be on your side to the bitter end... I don't care what happens, you are the one I follow... You were the one who dragged me from my despair remember...? Even though this doesn't amount to it, it's my turn to return the favor..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b2ab1c6654cb4227b2743d6f3adae0b"Since when did I become the one sulking..." He got to one knee and wiped his tears off. Sasuke looked at him and said "It's alright look around! This is what you wanted! A new opportunity!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="346bef4784a07465595c71d0a2f37800"Kakashi's interest had been piqued. What did Naruto want. More than anything, Kakashi wanted to clasp Sasuke's mouth shut or put him in a full-nelson headlock. "Naruto... I have been thinking about something... for some reason... I feel like you are depressed and are acting really wierd talking about new opportunities and all..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9d6afff92fa21fadb80f9ecc16f7d4d""The name... is Naruto Uzumaki... What I like is ramen and the power to protect. The reason I was like that was because..." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1f76b6cd89b5e202b0b532bdaa28ace"Naruto: GODDAMMIT THINK! UHHHH...! OH THATS RIGHT!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7dd13d74f2966a31f4aa57fc0f37ba2""Well, it ties in with what I dislike..." He paused to look at Kakashi who was waiting for Naruto to go on and continue. He glanced over at Sasuke whose eyes seemed to say, 'Good luck, and don't fuck up.' /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0c1171dcb135b9efe7f551ec27a0c03""What I dislike... What I really hate... well... y-you see..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2788e2f4742a7336ad82b0089d71734c"(A/N: Headphones and music recommended)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; overflow: hidden; width: 720px; height: auto; color: #555555;" data-media-type="video" data-video-source="youtube" data-video-id="-ejg_1X88g" data-preview-image=" vi/-ejg_ " data-original-width="912" data-original-height="513" data-p-id="923a7b848ad3831ff2b59e080f260291"span class="on-remove-image" style="box-sizing: border-box; position: absolute; top: 10px; right: 10px;" /spaniframe style="box-sizing: border-box;" src=" /embed/-ejg_1X88g?rel=0enablejsapi=1" width="764" height="330" frameborder="0" data-video-id="-ejg_1X88g"/iframe/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="d411889eb56ec38de03271b49e0a393e"(A/N: Read calmly and in a slow kinda manner. Like when you see a "..." pause for a moment. Make it so that it ends at the same time as the Monologue)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="b0a233739cfbfdbfe6694c0019da7c7f"The atmosphere got dark, gloomy and sad. Even Sakura, who was the weakest of everyone present could feel the cloud of depression in the air. It was almost... suffocating. The sky filled up with clouds, and the sun hid behind them. It seemed as though it was about to rain any second. I said "It's gonna be easier, cuz every single night before I sleep, I always imagine myself in that world with her in it, and everything happening to "second now. The temperature started dropping all of a sudden. Naruto stared down at the ground as his hair covered his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="f44e69252aa356fdad02e112e5d4b5eb""Sometimes when I am carefully walking around in the house... out of nowhere, it always manages to torture me... It abuses me... I ask every time... why...? Why must you do this to me...? What kind of joy do you feel... I ask the furniture how it feels when it slams itself into my toes... Do you have any idea how bad it feels to stub your toe 12 times in an hour...?! It's as though the villagers have finally had enough of me and decided to unleash a curse on me...! I once asked... 'Why Mr. Chair, why must you harm me...?' It was then I had started to wonder... Was it actually me who was at fault...? No... that shouldn't be possible... I'm perfect in every aspect, obviously... Then why...?" Naruto looked up at his team mates with tears in his eyes. "I can't deal with this kind of hell... GODDAMMIT! WASN'T IT ENOUGH FOR ME TO HAVE BEEN BETRAYED BY MY COOKIES?! WAS IT NOT ENOUGH?! WHY MUST I SUFFER MORE?! I JUST- I JUST... I can't handle it sometimes you know... I rather get my right arm chopped off over the damn curse... I just want this cycle of pein to end already..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="04630cdaba7ecd9c6b6c068febf80d33"Kakashi went out of the way to give his first command as a team leader. "Ladies and gentlemen, lets have a moment of silence for his poor unfortunate toes..." He looked at Sasuke who looked as though he was about to em style="box-sizing: border-box;"spit /emout a gush of laughter, and then told him em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Do not spit, we must pray for this one..."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="de9d05a412ce891c0d50fc14a97aa0a0"They all closed their eyes for 10 seconds paying respects towards the brave and courage toes, which have stuck through hard and thin.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="d29fd777faa9958d84753eacc3b555d6"Sakura said in a genuine concerned tone "Wow Naruto... that's... that's really deep... I... I really felt it tug on my heart strings... Why didn't you tell anyone this sooner...?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="61bd35a405a6bec45e1ab24839baad5d"Naruto replied back in a soft tone, "I didn't know who talk to about this kind of personal problems..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="73a91c23a466dd97f631dbeb79fe8e69"Sasuke explained to Sakura as he walked up to Naruto to pat his back in an attempt to calm him down. "Try to understand Sakura... all his life he was shunned upon... he didn't even have parents..." At that remark, Kakashi winced knowing the truth about Minato, but let Sasuke continue. "I guess... what I'm trying to say is... em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He didn't know de wae/em..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="8ef3ff0304fe9860fd3464952bae259b""De way...?" Sakura asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="a088268d1409c88c0d2b2e82e59b5014"Kakashi looked up into the sky as he said to him, "Naruto... em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I can show you the way/em... My father... He em style="box-sizing: border-box;"showed me the way/em... he knew this one secret technique which was passed down generation to generation... It's a super verbal technique, also known as advice... Wear foot attire inside your house. That way you wont stub your toes..." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="1b0b116267697663fa9af5b77ce8c43b"Naruto looked up at Kakashi Sensei as the clouds cleared a path shining a ray of sunlight right upon the two shinobi. "Sensei..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="2ff0314cbbee3f435f365ff617c1133c""Naruto... take my advice to heart, not as a sensei, but as an ex-victim of the same curse..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="c3b23711ab92780c6d95b2dfed301afc"Sasuke was trying to hide his laughter as best as he could. He was acting incredibly immature in his standards especially, but then again, that's what happens when there is a clash of personalities (Future and present/Past and present) and when you are living a satisfying life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="f33c9dd70673e116e8708e409bafcffe"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sasuke: Oh my god Naruto, your plan to divert the suspious behavior from Kakashi worked too well! I bet you aren't even that emotional about it now are you? Who am I kidding, you weren't acting like this when everyone from our future died, so obviously you are just winging shit now! /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="7cefd014815b1d324224a98ddc687704". . ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="26d9b67cc9e365f3315dd72e018a68fe""Alright, you people come at me with everything you got. I only have two balls, and there are three of you..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="5d9988ca89b5d4225c3a98453299aa8a""Yeah, I do too-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="0986b7b1164da8ae84c801ccc4b55255"Kakashi clears his throat, "I mean bells, the mistake was actually genuine this time around."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="e8dbc7adfac64e1e4c20c99553c045da""But wait... Kakashi sensei... there isn't enough for all three of us... Does that mean one of us will lose this exercise?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="bf2eb9a9217acbb816b0cf0e390d896e""Good observation Sakura. One of you wont just fail, but will be sent back to the academy. I'll give you one and a half hour to grab them. If you guys don't succeed, then all three of you will fail..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="24f2421d887c7ed11fcb6cbb55dbde86"Naruto threw a kunai right at Kakashi, but before Kakashi caught the kunai, Naruto substituted to the kunai, swapping positions and in range to attack Kakashi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="3915ccd211cce9b0a75045daf3fc62a0"Naruto threw a punch asst Kakashi but the started Kakashi still managed to catch it in time and throw him away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="1dfd6e440ed372f3dd8aedd6c7282353""I didn't say start-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="7432a54945b7100cd5d2bc7db0e082c2""So kaka-nii, are you trying to say shinobi wait till the enemy is mentally ready to strike?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="15700cf9dd99a96e4777cba581b71705""Uhhhhh, good point- "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="bfbad04b0ea58a63c03b32504294ca1d""NANI!?" Naruto yelled not believing his ears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="31e182fd1502859a2ee9225e808e6583"Everyone looked over at Naruto as though Naruto had gone insane. Naruto had the most dumbstruck face Sasuke had ever seen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="1f58db1e9547ec63ec49a5775521d0fa""Y-You just said kaka-nii... Don't tell me..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="f46c7ce3813177bdbd12ed21bf459d3b"Sasuke sighed as he said "I literally just, said it dumbass... Kakashi took me in after the massacre."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="297729467194347033be7b08b5e26da0"Kakashi and Sakura facepalmed at Naruto's stupidity. Naruto was upset... If only they knew about the letter... They wouldn't be so jolly...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sasuke looked over at Naruto's eyes and realized one thing. Naruto has planned to wrap everything up ASAP. Sasuke was all for it too. He needed to know what was in that letter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="527d54f3851a225707c5e1a6233a5d4a"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~END OF PART 1~/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="cecdbc67426e82ce9cb4861ccc19a810"Hey, after a couple direct messages, and a couple reviews, I decided to take a break kinda. I decided to write only when I had time rather than make time so that way it won't be forced and it could basically help fix my life in general too and it did!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="5923287e8e922cf3872634bf4c25194d"This chapter I planned to have involved the Bell Test but then i was like "Hmmm, if I don't post it now, I'm probably gonna cut the Bell Test really short and won't be good." So I decided to show a glimpse of a certain revelation next chapter or maybe the one after, which only one person has caught on so far. Telling y'all would ruin the surprise. There is one line in this which basically foreshadows the direction I might soon take it in. It can either be genius, and completely different like 100% or it might push some people away. Just wait it out and see what happens in the next 2 chapters/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="e0ed01731b188d6869d2d7512481124c"So yeah, ima check back after coming from school to see if autocorrect did anything bad. Also, the part about the stubbing toe 12 times was a fact and I wad poised abt it in not gonna lie xD/p 


	15. Ch15: Bell Test

"What are you waiting for?"

It was a sunny day. All of the team 7 members were present except Kakashi Hatake, what an ideal role model. Sasuke looked exhausted, more than likely because of getting out of his comfort zone and going on a (dare I say)... date with Sakura... Sakura looked the happiest a fangirl could be, but Naruto was the perfect contrast... He looked glum, like he just ate Raisin cookies again and suffered the full effects of tsukiyomi while at it. He looked genuinely depressed.

Sasuke didn't have the energy necessary to walk and ask Naruto in a discreet way what was in Shisui's letter, so he decided the next best course of action would be to give him some space. Sakura realized quite some time had past dice they had all gathered together.

"Where in the world is Kakashi sensei? He's late again! I'm starving... can't we just go home and eat yet...?" Said the pinkette as she slumped down to the ground. Then she looked at Sasuke and started pulling moves. "Or even better, Sasuke and I go for some food?"

"We were fools to believe he'd show up on time..." said Sasuke as he rested his back against the tree acting oblivious to what she was saying.

Naruto had nothing to say. What could he say after he found out about _tha_ t...? They were fools to believe everything would go without a hitch just because they had way more experience and would start off stronger unlike the first time around. Everyone had their own reason for keeping quiet.

"Yes... yes indeed... Kakashi must be just chilling on his couch without a care in the world thinking coming late is a good way to prank everyone back..."

"Yeah..." after about 10 seconds of awkward silence Sasuke begun to think who said it. Sakura was bummed cuz she couldn't go get food with Sasuke, and Naruto was depressed over something.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke... Good job being on time..." said the man in a calm friendly tone as he revealed himself to be hiding lying in wait of them to realize he'd been there for the last 20 seconds.

Sakura frantically got up and Sasuke slowly got up too. Naruto however was still slouched over, hair covering his head.

"Kakashi sensei where did you come fro- More importantly, why are you late?!" Asked the kunoichi in bewilderment.

Sasuke responded with "He was doing _it_ again I bet..."

Sakura asked with her interest piqued " _It_ _?"_

Sasuke smirked as he said "He was doing _that_ again... _that_ _thing_..."

Kakashi almost hurt said back to him "H-Hey! I wasn't doing it this tim-"

Sasuke with a smirk said to him "You were highlighting your divine scripture right?"

Kakashi's blood dropped to an all time low. All he could think of how bad he had screwed up. Sasuke and him weren't on the same page, and he doesn't mean of highlighting his god sent book.

"How did you... Y-Y-Yeah... I was simply highlighting..." said Kakashi nervously. Sure it was true that he was highlighting it as he waited for time to pass, but how does the innocent Sasuke know about _it_.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he stepped closer to Kakashi as he said "So tell me, what did you think when I said 'it'...? Could it be something... worse...?"

Kakashi furiously stared at Sasuke with fierce, angry eyes as he said "You bastard...! You tricked me... impressive, but still, dick move..."

Sasuke said in a teasing way "Yeah you would know."

Sakura just connected the dots and her fae went red.

"Dont listen to him. He loves lutting me in the spot. This is what I get for having you as my brother..."

Sakura confused asked Kakashi "Um, sensei, what do you mean by brother...?"

Kakashi glad for a way out immediately capitalized on the opportunity and said "OH! Thanks for bailing me- I mean, thanks for asking Sakura. I think it's as good a time as any to say this right now. Sasuke after the tragedy has been adopted as my kid brother, much like with Naruto, but earlier."

"HUUHHHH?!" Sakura yelled in surprise. She only had 2 thoughts running. 'Sasuke is his brother' and 'Kakashi, Sasuke and his biological brother living together under the same roof.'

Desperate to get as far away from the subject about what he thought when Sasuke asked him if he was doing _that_ , Kakashi quickly continues to change the subject even further. "So uh, I never got around for the introduction, and it was not because I wasn't scripted to tell you because he forgot. And I DEFINITELY didn't off to get the limited edition sneak peak which I forgot about till you three bout it up."

"Scripted?" Sakura asked in questioning tone.

Sasuke was scowling at the sky as though trying to send a message to a certain someone. 'Goddammit, only I should be allowed to breach the wall with my ocular jutsu, or Naruto with his new technique...'

Kakashi went on, "So go on. Tell me about your self... I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate... I don't feel like telling you that-"

"Likes his holy novel bestowed upon himself by the great Jiraya, the legendary hentai maker. What he hates is being called out."

"Sasuke stop being a bitch and lemme finish. My dreams for the future... never really thought about it..."

Sasuke snorted as he said "6th hokage, or the successor to Jiraya's writing."

Kakashi sighed as he said "Kage is too much work. Won't do that ever. Write that down somewhere cuz I know that ain't happening. Too much work. And for the second part I can only hope to be his successor in the art of adult rated writing. And as for my hobbies... I have lots of them-"

"Highlighting por-" before Sasuke could finish, he was jabbed in the gut by Kakashi who had gotten sick and tired of Sasuke's dirty comebacks and ploy.

"How do you even know that is my question...? Buy anyways, Sakura go."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. What I like is... I mean... who I like..." she starts fidgeting glancing over at Sasuke who was trying his best to act as though the punch hit him harder than it did and in the process, he did not make eye contact with his fangirl who is basically confessing to him. "My dream for the future... it's to become Sasuke's... kyaaa!"

A second before Sasuke noticed Sakura speak her last sentence he said to Kakashi, "Goddammit kaka-nii... I demand a lawyer... abuse, I'm being physically abused by my brother, the bad one I mean... Itachi doesn't beat me up..."

"Oh please, I can stuck my finger up a kids but and get away with it. There ain't no child protection service here that can help you out!" Kakashi said as he performed the handsign tiger. "So since you were in such a rush, you can go Sasuke..."

"Alright then... My name is Sasuke Uchiha... What I like is Naruto and Shikamaru-"

"Oh god Sasuke! You swung that way?!" Sakura asked in disbelief. Kakashi only thought 'Oh boy... if Itachi hears about this...'

"Shut up you retards! I was trying to say that I like was Shikamaru and Naruto's trust in each other and me! I cherish our bonds and if anyone tries to take it away, they will pay severely..." Kakashi noticed Sasuke's eyes go dark like it used to be years ago whenever Sasuke let his guard down. "Right along that comes my brothers Itachi and sadly Kakashi too... And I don't have a dream... because I will make it a reality... I will protect my comrades and kill a certain someone... Oh and I used to be an Emo before. Kept to myself and all. Kakashi and Itachi however are the reason I'm like this. (Also Naruto and Shikamaru but can't have him blowing his cover)"

Kakashi thought to himself _'So...something still haunts him... not to mention he wants to destroy someone, most likely meaning Orochimaru. After all, he is the_ _one_ _who_ _took HIS WORLD AWAY FROM HIM,_ _not_ _someone_ _else (Like Madara)"_

Kakashi looked over at the blonde boy. He was unusually quite, and was giving off a much, much different aura than before.

"What about you Naruto?" Naruto was still looking at the ground, eyes hollower than a war veteran. His hair provided a shade which just barely let his hopeless blue eyes be shown. It was almost despair had incarnated within him, like _there was no future_. "Naruto...?"

Kakashi knew something was off. The Naruto he knew for the past day was never like this. Just what happened that bought upon this kind of change?

Kakashi was about to shake him out of his trance until he saw Sasuke zoom right past him from the right at incredible speed and kneed Naruto in the gut.

Naruto hit the ground a couple feet back and had his head facing down. Kakashi had his eyes wide open. "Damn... I'm gonna pretend that didn't happen... " Sakura who didn't even know how to react was just speechless.

"Get your ass up loser! Stop whining like a lil' brat! _This is no time to be sulking, we can talk things out later!_ For now, focus on the _mission_ at hand here! Introduce yourself!"

Naruto got on his knees, still bent over. He slowly gave a slight smile. A tear dropped from his eyes, and hit the ground. He whispered "Goddammit..." Then he looked up and met eyes with Sasuke.

"I'm here for you. There's no need to worry, you bastard. Remember what I told you all those years ago? No matter what happens, even if the world brands you as a traitor... I will be on your side to the bitter end... I don't care what happens, you are the one I follow... You were the one who dragged me from my despair remember...? Even though this doesn't amount to it, it's my turn to return the favor..."

Since when did I become the one sulking..." He got to one knee and wiped his tears off. Sasuke looked at him and said "It's alright look around! This is what you wanted! A new opportunity!"

Kakashi's interest had been piqued. What did Naruto want. More than anything, Kakashi wanted to clasp Sasuke's mouth shut or put him in a full-nelson headlock. "Naruto... I have been thinking about something... for some reason... I feel like you are depressed and are acting really wierd talking about new opportunities and all..."

"The name... is Naruto Uzumaki... What I like is ramen and the power to protect. The reason I was like that was because..."

Naruto: GODDAMMIT THINK! UHHHH...! OH THATS RIGHT!

"Well, it ties in with what I dislike..." He paused to look at Kakashi who was waiting for Naruto to go on and continue. He glanced over at Sasuke whose eyes seemed to say, 'Good luck, and don't fuck up.'

"What I dislike... What I really hate... well... y-you see..."

(A/N: Headphones and music recommended)

(A/N: Read calmly and in a slow kinda manner. Like when you see a "..." pause for a moment. Make it so that it ends at the same time as the Monologue)

The atmosphere got dark, gloomy and sad. Even Sakura, who was the weakest of everyone present could feel the cloud of depression in the air. It was almost... suffocating. The sky filled up with clouds, and the sun hid behind them. It seemed as though it was about to rain any second. I said "It's gonna be easier, cuz every single night before I sleep, I always imagine myself in that world with her in it, and everything happening to "second now. The temperature started dropping all of a sudden. Naruto stared down at the ground as his hair covered his face.

"Sometimes when I am carefully walking around in the house... out of nowhere, it always manages to torture me... It abuses me... I ask every time... why...? Why must you do this to me...? What kind of joy do you feel... I ask the furniture how it feels when it slams itself into my toes... Do you have any idea how bad it feels to stub your toe 12 times in an hour...?! It's as though the villagers have finally had enough of me and decided to unleash a curse on me...! I once asked... 'Why Mr. Chair, why must you harm me...?' It was then I had started to wonder... Was it actually me who was at fault...? No... that shouldn't be possible... I'm perfect in every aspect, obviously... Then why...?" Naruto looked up at his team mates with tears in his eyes. "I can't deal with this kind of hell... GODDAMMIT! WASN'T IT ENOUGH FOR ME TO HAVE BEEN BETRAYED BY MY COOKIES?! WAS IT NOT ENOUGH?! WHY MUST I SUFFER MORE?! I JUST- I JUST... I can't handle it sometimes you know... I rather get my right arm chopped off over the damn curse... I just want this cycle of pein to end already..."

Kakashi went out of the way to give his first command as a team leader. "Ladies and gentlemen, lets have a moment of silence for his poor unfortunate toes..." He looked at Sasuke who looked as though he was about to _spit_ out a gush of laughter, and then told him _"Do not spit, we must pray for this one..."_

They all closed their eyes for 10 seconds paying respects towards the brave and courage toes, which have stuck through hard and thin...

Sakura said in a genuine concerned tone "Wow Naruto... that's... that's really deep... I... I really felt it tug on my heart strings... Why didn't you tell anyone this sooner...?"

Naruto replied back in a soft tone, "I didn't know who talk to about this kind of personal problems..."

Sasuke explained to Sakura as he walked up to Naruto to pat his back in an attempt to calm him down. "Try to understand Sakura... all his life he was shunned upon... he didn't even have parents..." At that remark, Kakashi winced knowing the truth about Minato, but let Sasuke continue. "I guess... what I'm trying to say is... _He didn't know de wae_..."

"De way...?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi looked up into the sky as he said to him, "Naruto... _I can show you the way_... My father... He _showed me the way_... he knew this one secret technique which was passed down generation to generation... It's a super verbal technique, also known as advice... Wear foot attire inside your house. That way you wont stub your toes..."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi Sensei as the clouds cleared a path shining a ray of sunlight right upon the two shinobi. "Sensei..."

"Naruto... take my advice to heart, not as a sensei, but as an ex-victim of the same curse..."

Sasuke was trying to hide his laughter as best as he could. He was acting incredibly immature in his standards especially, but then again, that's what happens when there is a clash of personalities (Future and present/Past and present) and when you are living a satisfying life.

 _Sasuke: Oh my god Naruto, your plan to divert the suspious behavior from Kakashi worked too well! I bet you aren't even that emotional about it now are you? Who am I kidding, you weren't acting like this when everyone from our future died, so obviously you are just winging shit now!_

. . .

"Alright, you people come at me with everything you got. I only have two balls, and there are three of you..."

"Yeah, I do too-"

Kakashi clears his throat, "I mean bells, the mistake was actually genuine this time around."

"But wait... Kakashi sensei... there isn't enough for all three of us... Does that mean one of us will lose this exercise?"

"Good observation Sakura. One of you wont just fail, but will be sent back to the academy. I'll give you one and a half hour to grab them. If you guys don't succeed, then all three of you will fail..."

Naruto threw a kunai right at Kakashi, but before Kakashi caught the kunai, Naruto substituted to the kunai, swapping positions and in range to attack Kakashi.

Naruto threw a punch asst Kakashi but the started Kakashi still managed to catch it in time and throw him away.

"I didn't say start-"

"So kaka-nii, are you trying to say shinobi wait till the enemy is mentally ready to strike?"

"Uhhhhh, good point- "

"NANI!?" Naruto yelled not believing his ears.

Everyone looked over at Naruto as though Naruto had gone insane. Naruto had the most dumbstruck face Sasuke had ever seen.

"Y-You just said kaka-nii... Don't tell me..."

Sasuke sighed as he said "I literally just, said it dumbass... Kakashi took me in after the massacre."

Kakashi and Sakura facepalmed at Naruto's stupidity. Naruto was upset... If only they knew about the letter... They wouldn't be so jolly...

Sasuke looked over at Naruto's eyes and realized one thing. Naruto has planned to wrap everything up ASAP. Sasuke was all for it too. He needed to know what was in that letter.

* * *

Hey, after a couple direct messages, and a couple reviews, I decided to take a break kinda. I decided to write only when I had time rather than make time so that way it won't be forced and it could basically help fix my life in general too and it did!

This chapter I planned to have involved the Bell Test but then i was like "Hmmm, if I don't post it now, I'm probably gonna cut the Bell Test really short and won't be good." So I decided to show a glimpse of a certain revelation next chapter or maybe the one after, which only one person has caught on so far. Telling y'all would ruin the surprise. There is one line in this which basically foreshadows the direction I might soon take it in. It cn either be genius, and completely different like 100% or it might push some people away.

So yeah, ima check back after coming from school to see if autocorrect did anything bad. Also, the part about the stubbing toe 12 times was a fact and I wad poised abt it in not gonna lie xD


	16. Ch16: The Death of Naruto

" **KILL** "

"Hey, pick up your pace Sakura. You're walking way too slow."

"Yes Sasuke dear! Anything for you! By the way Kakashi Sensei, where are we going?"

"We are going to the land of waves. 2 days ago you called in sick so you wouldn't know this, but a certain someone decided it would be an absolutely lovely idea to barge in the Hokage office demanding for a harder job. Are you really that broke Naruto that you need to take harder jobs to make money...? I know Iruka is a teacher and all but-"

"Nah its not that- HEY! Don't disrespect him like that! It's just boring chasing after cats... I mean, if it was a Unicorn, then that's a different story, but a cat? No way!"

A bearded old man who was travelling with the group muttered to himself "Why are there goddamn kids doing this job? Huh... I half expect them to fool around... Kakashi is the only one I can rely on..."

Sasuke faked a cough and asked Kakashi, "So, just wondering, but, what if there are shinobi's involved in this mission? What happens then? Is that the kind of mission, us simple, frail and fragile Genins can take on...?" Tazuna winced at the question as Sasuke gave him a look that said _"That's right bitch, I'm in control."_

"No, that would be a B rank mission or higher which is out of our scope. C'mon, you learned that back in the academy."

"So... I guess this is a B rank mission after all then huh...?" Naruto said as he walked in front of the whole group. Sasuke was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe Naruto would do such a thing to the old man who was already sweating bullets. But then again, it was Naruto.

Kakashi looked at Naruto as a smile formed within his mask. He asked obliviously, "What do you mean Naruto...?"

Naruto still off guard turned to look at Kakashi and said "Oh, you know what I mean. There is no point trying to see their objectives. There would be simply no reason in attacking 3 Genins and a Jonin who are simply going to do their mission unless it's something related to the mission itself. Stop tryna have your cool moment and take them out already."

Kakashi asked in the most innocent voice he could muster up, "Take who out? To what? Dinner? Whatever could you possibly mean Naruto dear?"

"Oh shut it!" said Naruto as he pulled out 2 shurikens. Naruto continued walking a couple steps before throwing it at the puddle. Before the shuriken could have made contact with it, 2 people emerged from the water. The second the 2 popped up, they were met with Kakashi's and Sasuke's fists in their guts.

"What?! To be done in... by mere genins...!" said the two as they passed out.

"HEY! IM NO GENNIN! I'M NOT BOUTA LET YOU DISRESPECT ME LIKE THAT! IT TOOK ME TIME AND EFFORT TO REACH MY JONIN POSITION! Sure it wasn't much effort and much time but... THAT'S NOT THE POINT THOUGH!"

Tazuna stood there with his eyes as wide as a saucer. He could not believe what happened just now. A kid taking down someone double his size? A kid spotting something not noticeable to the average human?

Naruto put his hands behind his head as he sighed "Well, that was anticlimatic..."

"Goddammit Naruto... I know you were tired off listening Tazuna talk shit about you three, but that doesn't mean that you should mess my plan up. Now we have no way of knowing who they were targeting. Most probable suspect would be Tazuna, but there is still no guarantee-"

"Can't you use your eye?" said Sasuke as he casually started walking away from the whole scene. Kakashi felt like the buddha, enlightened. "Oh my god Sasuke, you are a genius!"

"I know, that was obvious this whole time. Feels great to be great."

Kakashi walked up the two and got the necessary information out of them. Kakashi confronted Tazuna about lying to them about the mission's specifics, and Tazuna used his trump card, guilt, to sway Kakashi into just going along with the mission. Sakura observed the drama unfold, but Sasuke was different.

He wasn't paying attention to it. He already knew what was to bound to happen. It all went by in a mere 3 sentan- seconds. What really was bugging him though was Naruto. Naruto seemed glum, depressed, and dare he think, frightened. It reminded Sasuke of how Naruto was the day of the bell test. Was it the note left by Shisui...? Or was it... something else...?

Sasuke finally after debating whether or not to confront Naruto about it, decided to ask Naruto what the hell is going on in his head.

"So Naruto... What's on your mind...?" Sasuke asked hoping Naruto would respond, but that seemed unlikely.

There was complete silence. Kakashi could tell there was something wrong.

"If we are lucky, nothing... but... the next few moments decide it all..." said the yellow haired boy as he looked straight.

The pinkette concerned said "Um... Naru-"

A kunai just shot by her face, about 2 cm away right from her face. Tazuna looked at Naruto in shock. Did he really try to kill the Pinkette?

"Tch, missed by mere centimeters." said the fishcake.

Kakashi seemed to notice something near where the kunai struck too. Sasuke knew straight up, something was up, and something was about to go down...

The angry old bridge builder yelled "Naruto! Is this how you respond when someone shows conce-"

"Shut it Tazuna, shit is going down... Sasuke, don't take this lightly, and that is coming straight from me..." said the blond in a menacing tone which caught even Kakashi off guard. Sasuke had no clue why, but he, a seasoned shinobi, felt something go down his spine.

"Alright then... whatever you say..." said the Uchiha as he got on his guard.

Kakashi thought it was weird for the two to get their guards up that high but decided to pay no attention to it and check out the spot the kunai hit. When he cleared the bush, he saw a white rabbit.

"NARUTO! Look what you did!" said the angry bitc- kunoichi.

"Calm down hoe, use your head... a snow rabbit... and it has white fur which should only be present in specific set environmental condition... meaning it was raised indoors... get where I'm going with this...?" said Naruto as he scanned the forest for a certain rogue mist ninja swordsman.

"Naruto is absolutely correct... be on your guard..." said the copy ninja as he pulled out a kunai.

Seemingly out of thin air, a giant sword came spiraling towards them. Kakashi tackled Tazuna down and away as the sword came in flying in, and Sasuke carried Sakura away from the the path of the sword. Naruto however didn't seem so fortunate.

Naruto already had been distracted the whole time, and now, the sword came right at him. He put a kunai in the way of the blade in hope of slowing down it's momentum and deflecting the sword away, but it was to no avail. The sword cut through Naruto's kunai which unknown to Kakashi, and Sakura, was enveloped in a layer of wind chakra.

The other three watched in utter despair as they saw the blonde shinobi roll across the ground. Sasuke felt something crunch up in his heart. I looked at Naruto's seemingly lifeless body on the ground bleeding out and thought to himself, "No way... how... how could I let this happen...?"

He was cut off his trance after hearing the pinkette scream. The blade attached itself to a tree as a certain rouge mist shinobi landed on top of it. Kakashi and Sasuke both looked at Naruto's chest. They hoped that it would rise, but it didn't move at all. Kakashi focused his attention on the bigger threat at hand.

"No... It can't be... Zabuza..." Kakashi muttered as he pulled out a kunai. "On your guard... "

 _Sasuke: How could this happen...?! Naruto... he was... he was my... And now... he's gone... I don't think I can contain myself... This... this anger... this rage... I'LL FUCKIN STAB THAT BITCH!_

"SASUKE!" Kakashi yelled as Sasuke lunged at Zabuza.

"Heh, foolish genin... you think you can take me down?" said Zabuza as sat down in a crisscross fashion underestimating his opponent.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke launched a punch, but it got caught by Zabuza's palms midway. Zabuza took this opportunity to subdue the boy with his knee and said "Sit child. Now, lemme tell you a story about when I killed 100 anbu with my bare hands before I send you to sleep."

As Sasuke kneeled on the ground, his eyes turned red, and when it did, Zabuza mouthed these famous few last words.

"Oh... well shit... "

Sasuke trapped Zabuza in a tsukyomi before he even realized it what was going on.

The sky was bloodshot red, and jet black clouds roamed the sky. The terrain had giant boulders and rocks, but no sign of any human, or civilization as far as the eye could see. "ZA BU ZA! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" said a creepy little girl voice. Zabuza quickly reached for his blade only to realize, it was missing.

"WHAT?!" He then reached for his weapon pouch to pull out a kunai, only to realize, even that was missing. He turned around and he saw a mirror reflecting an image of a young 9 year old boy shook to his bones.

"Is... is that... me...?"

Suddenly, the boy's face morphed into a face of a girl with a kunai stuck in her head and bloodied face. Zabuza let out a shriek as he fell down to the ground in cold sweat. The mirror switched scenes and behind Zabuza, there was a large wooden pillar, and the same girl was bound to it. Zabuza felt his blood boil, and his heart ache. He ran there towards the pillar, but he seemed to only get farther away and getting sucked into a shroud of darkness.

He tripped over something and fell. He got back up and turned around, only to see the girl laying there, half concious, on the brink of death. Zabuza frantically ran to her side but she like a holographic image simply dissappaited. He turned around and saw a younger version of himself sitting beside the half dead girl crying and weeping.

"Don't cry... big brother..."

 **Apologies for the lateness, but don't expect my chapters to come out quite frequently now.**

 **I am getting bombarded with a lot of comments (which I am extremely grateful for don't get me wrong) so Im making this announcement now. I am gonna have to limit myself to responding to the comments from the most recent chapters. Like, I'll respond to you, but only on the chapter which I published recently.**

 **If you comment on let's say chapter 15 cuz that's where you are, and I posted 27, I'll respond to the ones on chapter 27, and not on chapter 15. So comment on the ones I post last if you want me to get to you.**

 **ALSO, I made an instagram account, you all should go follow it! It's called Darealotaku and I will be doing a lotta stuff on there. For example, group chats, maybe direct chats, updates, teasers, spoilers, voting and more!**

 **Also, A friend of mine has a youtube channel and I'll be featuring in it time to time. He makes skits and he is getting better! Go subscribe to him! Jib films**

 **channel/UCzS_wubdXo3kZchOFsuTWVw**

 **YEAH ALSO, IT MIGHT NOT BE GOOD ATM, BUT ITS GONNA GET BETTER CUZ IMA TELL HIM HOW TO FIX HIS VIDEOS AND STUFF**

* * *

 _ **EDIT:**_ _ **(I posted the same thing on Chapter 7 so you can skip this if you'd like.) So, everything from chapter 9 to chapter 17 had been written a while back on Wattpad. I just never really posted them here. Last time I posted here was last year, 6 months ago. I'm not gonna apologize though. I already told you all that if you wanted to get the Chapter as soon as possible, read it on Wattpad. The only ones I am going to apologize to are the ones who had a GOOD reason which prevented them from going there. Im speaking to you directly that one person who left a review. I understand you might not have been able to find it. Because of that, I'll now post a link. You don't need to make an account there to read it. Just to write, vote on chps, pm, review and stuff.**_

 _ **www . wattpad 481255071-naruto-return-to-the-past-a-barren-wasteland**_

 _ **I broke the link down cuz if I don't, it'll not let me put it here.**_

 **TBH _,_** ** _I wasn't even gonna post it here anymore. This one time I did it was 100% on a whim. I'm not gonna make any false promises to y'all saying I'll update right away or every 2 months or anything. I APPRECIATE YOU TAKING YOUR TIME AND READING IT AND ALL, BUT I'M JUST LETTING YOU KNOW FACTS RN. I'm not saying I don't want you to read this as it comes out, or I don't value you all any more. I just don't get on Fanfiction any more. I interact WAYYYYYY MORE on wattpad with people than here. Another reason, this story here has 7000 views or something as compared to the one on Wattpad where it has OVER 50k! Yeah, so check that out. I might drop this whole account soon, or I might not. I LITERALLY don't know._**


End file.
